


心鬼

by akinokaze



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 82,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinokaze/pseuds/akinokaze
Summary: 故事比较黑，无糖。本文含有岩隆情节。无法接受的读者请谨慎阅读。
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Iwata Takanori/Imaichi Ryuji, 臣隆 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

《心鬼》By：秋风

。

一

我知道他喜欢我。

三代目全员参与了早间节目的录制。当采访他们的主持人问道：“如果你是女生的话，会想和团内的谁交往呢”时，广臣下意识地望向今市隆二那边。虽然隆二很快就移开了视线，但那一瞬间广臣还是捕捉到了隆二飘过来的眼神。

“那么请各位指出自己心目中的成员吧。”伴随着主持人的“一、二”，七个人同时指向了自己的选择。广臣偷偷瞥了一眼隆二，他与自己一样都选了Elly，同样这么选的还有坐在后面的岩田刚典。

后来大家交流各自的理由，无非就是些都听惯了赞美。话题随即变为了下一个。

广臣端坐在自己的座位上，漫不经心地望着前方。

虽然隆二当着镜头选了Elly，但广臣知道他心里真正想选的多半是自己。

他知道隆二喜欢他。

因为隆二前不久亲口这么说过。

不过自己已经拒绝了。

那是一次久违的七人聚会，大家都因为兴奋而喝了比往常还多的酒。相对来说比较清醒的队长Naoki召来了出租车，一个一个送酩酊大醉的成员上车。广臣正好就和隆二还有刚典分到了同一辆。他和隆二坐在后排，刚典一个人坐在前面。

车不紧不慢地往前开着，醉得糊里糊涂地隆二一如既往地抓着身边的人撒娇。广臣无奈地听着身边人醉话，一边用手撑着头望着车窗外的风景。

“呐~臣~听我说嘛~”

“在听，在听。”

广臣顺嘴应付了一句。只听见那个人像是嘴里含着东西一样说道：

“其实我很喜欢你，你知道吗？”

“嗯。知道了。”

仿佛是对自己敷衍了事的态度感到不满，隆二突然用力地抓住了广臣的手。

“我是认真的。”

隆二说这一句话的时候语气显得严肃了一点，广臣于是扭过头望向他。只见一双明亮的眼睛炯炯有神地盯着自己。

“我是真的喜欢臣。”隆二说着，突然笑了起来：“不是对队友的那种……是想当臣的恋人的那种。”

广臣花了三秒钟的时间消化这句话，他对这句告白没有什么感觉，只是一时之间有些茫然，于是愣愣地回了句：“……哦。”

他低头看着抓着自己的手，那个人的手心出了汗，感觉挺不舒服的，于是轻微一挣就挣脱了开来。

告白后的隆二有些疲倦地闭上了眼睛睡了过去，广臣转过头继续望着窗外发呆。仿佛刚才什么都没听见一样。

本来广臣只打算把这个告白当成一个醉鬼的胡话忘掉，然而隔天他就收到了来自隆二的信息：

【对不起，臣。我昨天晚上好像对你说了一些很怪的话。】

广臣心不在焉地回复道：

【没关系，我没在意。】

对方很快就回复道：

【但我其实希望你能在意的。】

广臣瞪着这封信息，心里突然浮现出一股不祥的预感。

“别说。”广臣在心里默默祈祷着：“千万别说出来。”

然而那一边的人并没有听见他内心的祈祷，下一封邮件又传了过来：

【我是真的喜欢臣。】

广臣想都没想就立刻回复道：

【这是什么恶作剧吗？】

为了让自己的态度显得不那么严肃，他还特地在句尾后面附赠了一个笑脸的表情，虽然他本人此刻没有笑。

然而隆二的回复打破了自己最后的一点侥幸：

【不是恶作剧。我是认真的。我知道突然说这种话对臣而言很突然，不过这句话已经在我心里藏了太久了。我觉得错过这次机会的话我永远也无法说出口，所以才下定决心要告诉你。让你烦恼了的话对不起。】

广臣看着最后的那句话，心里突然就感到烦躁起来。

既然知道说出来会让我烦恼就别说啊。

他皱着眉回复了一封信。这次没有再加上任何表情。

【我不可能接受的。】

广臣在最后也礼节性地加了一句“对不起”。虽然他心里并不觉得有什么地方对不起隆二，但常理来说拒绝一个人的告白之后总是要说这么一句的。

隆二的回复也很平常：

【臣没有必要说对不起。是我太唐突了。我以后不会再提起了。】

广臣关上了手机。隆二毫不纠缠的态度令他稍稍松了一口气。他本以为这件事就这么过去了，然而随着之后与隆二的相处，他愈发对这个告白感到棘手起来。

自从知道隆二对自己抱有特别的想法之后，广臣也忍不住偷偷观察起隆二的态度。

就好比刚才当主持人问他们身为女生的话想和谁交往，隆二在移开视线的那一瞬间心里应该想着的是自己吧。

然而广臣对此并没有感到开心，反而觉得有一点不舒服。

不止如此，后来广臣发现隆二经常会悄悄地偷看自己，然后很快地装作若无其事的样子望着别处。这么看来，隆二应该是从很久以前起就经常偷看他了，但因为他以前不怎么看隆二，所以都没发觉。

然而现在被迫发现了。

每当广臣想到隆二的视线在自己身上时，就有一种如芒在背的压力。

于是在某次二人独处的机会下，广臣忍不住问道：“你到现在还喜欢着我吗？”

听到这句话的隆二吓了一跳，呆呆地望着广臣许久，才红着脸微微低下头，声若蚊蝇道：“……是。”

广臣沉默了一会儿，僵硬地回了句：“这样啊。”然后就将头转了回来。

隆二的坦白并没有让他觉得好一点，反而感到更糟糕了。

后来广臣刻意地与隆二保持了一段距离，也再也没有看过他那边。他们之间的交流很简短，除了工作以外的事都不会谈及。就算走在一起，广臣也会尽量离隆二远一些。

不知道是不是察觉到了自己的疏远，广臣觉得后来隆二对自己投来的目光也减少了许多，曾经表现出来的若有若无的好感也收敛起来。

他本来还在为此感到庆幸，却被Naoto约去了谈话。

“你最近是不是故意无视隆二？”队长一脸忧虑地问道：“有点太明显了吧？”

广臣有些不耐地回答：“没有吧。”

“连我和Naoki都看得出来好吗？”Naoto叹了一口气：“拜托你别这样。我是不知道隆二哪里得罪你了，但我们好歹在同一个团里，把关系闹僵了对谁都没好处。你也知道的，粉丝们比较喜欢团体一心的感觉。”

广臣想了想，觉得队长说得不无道理。为了这点私人纠葛影响工作真的是没必要。于是他开始向隆二表露出一些友善的态度，比如说在隆二讲完一句话后附和两句，或者主动和隆二打招呼问问他最近状态如何。偶尔也会望着隆二温柔地笑一下。

他有小心谨慎地把握着笑容的剂量，没有显得太热情，也没有显得太冰冷。

隆二一开始还有些不在状态，察觉到自己在示好后也逐渐热络起来。那个人就是这样，对他表现出一分的好，就会想回赠对方一百分。

广臣倒是不想隆二向自己付出多少真心。他不需要，也觉得麻烦。

他真的希望和隆二保持在有点距离的队友这种关系就足够了。出道这么多年，他甚至都没和隆二发展成最要好的亲友，怎么可能再有这之上的感情。

然而隆二似乎忘了之前广臣对他的疏远。心上人稍微表露出点善意，他又开始不吝啬地投射着充满热情与爱意的眼神。

有一次广臣和隆二待在一个房间里录音，他低着头仔细阅读着新到手的歌词，突然有了一个想法，想和隆二交流看看，猛一抬头却正好对上了隆二的眼睛。

那是非常专注的眼神。蕴藏着深深的眷恋与爱慕。

隆二显然没想到他会突然抬起头来，赶紧低下头避开了与他对视。广臣愣了片刻，心里突然就埋怨起来。

为什么隆二要喜欢他呢？像个正常的男性一样去喜欢女人不好吗？就算真的是天生只对同性有感觉，那明明认识的男人有那么多，为什么偏偏要喜欢上自己的队友？

越想越苦恼，广臣甚至有点烦隆二了。

同性恋，这个名词对广臣来说十分陌生。出于工作的关系，他在各行各业里也认识几个有那种倾向的朋友。对于他们的性向也就是一种尊重的态度而已。在他的人生里也确实有过对自己暗示过好感的同性，但他都毫不犹豫就拒绝了。

广臣很清楚自己的取向。从第一次有喜欢的人起到现在，产生过好感与欲望的对象都是女性。没有可能现在突然就转而喜欢上男人。

况且他就算真的要试着和男人交往，也绝对不可能和自己的队友交往。

光是想想就觉得很麻烦啊。恋人与队友的相处方式差别太大了。要是吵架了，还会影响到表演效果。如果一个不小心暴露给了媒体知道，甚至会让他们自己以及整个团体的形象与人气受到严重的打击。

况且这个人还偏偏是自己的相方。

如果只是个普通的男性朋友，自己早就可以干脆地回绝掉。但既然是队友，又是一起合作多年的相方，哪怕私交一般，还是不得不顾及一些他的情绪。

不能接受，又不想把话说得太狠伤害对方。

明明有这么多的困难，为什么还要喜欢上自己呢？广臣就是对此觉得很反感。他认为隆二在这件事上真的有些自私了。

不可以这样下去。必须得在隆二陷得更深之前就彻底斩断根源。

后来还是隆二主动给了这个机会。某天隆二突然主动给广臣发信息，想约他出来喝酒。但是那天广臣实在是太忙了根本没时间，所以就拒绝了。结果隆二居然回复说没关系他可以等。

广臣看着那封邮件一脸的莫名其妙。他都不知道隆二要在哪等，就关了手机继续投入进工作里。直到回到家时才发现隆二居然就在他家门口等着。

二

广臣一看到隆二后脸上立刻露出了复杂的表情，开口问道：“你等多久了？”

“也没等多久啦。”隆二笑了一下，将手伸进自己的外套口袋里：“嗯，我还是很想在今天之内把东西交给你，所以就来了……”

“什么东西？”

隆二掏出一个小小的盒子，笑道：“我觉得这条项链应该挺适合臣的，就买了下来。”

广臣没有接。他沉默了半晌，又问道：“今天是什么节日吗？为什么要突然送我东西？”

隆二听到这话后脸上的笑容僵了一下，又赶紧用更灿烂的笑容掩饰了过去：“今天是我们八周年纪念啊。”

广臣内心疑惑更深：“啊？出道八周年纪念不是在十一月吗？”

“不……不是那个。”隆二干咳了一下，低声道：“我们一起被选为三代目的vocal纪念日……”

广臣恍然大悟。他一直没把这个日子特别地放在心上，真搞不懂为什么隆二会在意。简直像个女人似得。“原来如此。我都不记得了。”

“……是哦。”隆二咽下一口唾沫，还是将盒子递了出去：“既然现在知道了，你还是收下吧。”

广臣望着那个精致的小盒子，突然开口唤道：“隆二。”

“什么？”

“我真的从来没有以那种眼神看过你。”广臣心知这样拖下去只会让两个人更烦恼，于是狠下心说道：“以前没有，以后也绝不会有。所以我永远不可能回应你的感情。”

隆二怔怔地看着广臣，随即笑了起来：“……啊这个，我已经知道啦。我送你项链只是以一个队友的身份送的，没别的意思。真的……我……”

“可我还是不想收。”广臣面无表情地说道：“谢谢你。”

他没有说“你的心意我收下了”这种客套的话，因为就连这份心意他也不想要。

话已至此，隆二也无法强迫广臣收下，他伸出的手就这样尴尬地停留在了半空中。

气氛僵持了大约有十秒钟，隆二猛地缩回手将盒子塞进了口袋里，勾起嘴角微微笑着说：“……好。我明白了。”

隆二一开口广臣就听出了鼻音。但他还是不想在此时表露出关心与善意，因为那样一来隆二又会舍不得离开了。

广臣沉默地掏出钥匙开门，他迟疑了一下，语气尽量平淡地问道：“……你要进来坐坐吗？”

隆二的肩膀微微震动了一下，移开了头回答：“不麻烦了，我回去了。晚安。”说着拔腿就走。

广臣瞥见了对方微红的眼眶，有那么一瞬间他想喊住隆二，但还是忍了下来。

这样才好。既然他永远不能回应隆二的感情，那最好从现在开始就不要给隆二任何期待。

后来隆二真的再也没有对广臣投去那种让他不适的眼神，除了工作以外的事也绝对不会主动和广臣说话。他们就像普通的队友一样相处，面对媒体时偶尔还会客气地称赞彼此两句。这种默契的距离感让广臣感到轻松多了。

因为两个人都要专心各自的solo活动，所以见面的机会也很少。广臣认为风波终于彻底落幕了，于是就全心全意地投入进工作里，没有再想过隆二的事。

年末的时候团体活动重启。三代目录制完了一个音番，众人收拾好东西各回各家。广臣走到一半突然想起还有一个充电器没拿，便调头返回休息室。他一打开门，就正好撞见两个紧紧搂在一起亲吻的身影。

广臣下意识地说了声“对不起”然后就关上了门。停顿了片刻，意识到哪里不对的他猛地又打开门嚷道：“你们干什么？！”

隆二和刚典已经分了开来，两个人神色迥异。隆二表情尴尬地用手搓着嘴，刚典倒是看起来非常镇定地反问道：“啊，臣你看见了？”

广臣难以置信地瞪着他俩，大脑里一片空白，不知道该做出什么样的评价。呆立了好半天才摔上门，脸色阴沉地问道：“……你们……刚才在干什么？”

“你不是有看见吗？”刚典笑了起来，语气轻松地回答：“不过还好进来的是臣啊，要是健二郎桑或者Naoto桑的话那还得费不少功夫解释。对吧隆二？”

被叫到名字的男人停下了手，皱着眉头回道：“是啊。”

广臣感到耳边嗡嗡作响，有一瞬间甚至觉得头晕了起来，他努力保持镇静开口道：“你们难道……是在交往吗？”

“是啊。”刚典毫不犹豫就坦白道：“不过这件事除了臣以外暂时没有其他人知道，所以希望你能帮我们保密呢。”

隆二也抬起头直直地望着广臣，微微一点头说道：“拜托了。”

广臣有些茫然地回望着隆二，想说些什么，却找不到合适的话语。

后来他们谈了什么，广臣有些记不清了。他拿了充电器后就立刻离开了休息室，司机载着他回家，一路上他都感觉晕乎乎的，一摸额头，竟然还微微有些发烫。

广臣回到家后用冷水洗了把脸，逐渐平静下来。

隆二和刚典到底是什么时候开始交往的他不知道，但一定是在他彻底拒绝隆二之后。

只是没想到隆二居然这么快就把主意打到了另一个队友身上。

一种恶心的感觉从身体内爬了上来，让广臣一瞬间有种想吐的冲动。

广臣拿起手机翻出刚典的名字。他现在对隆二只有满满的厌恶，根本不想和对方说话，于是只好从刚典这边下手。

他问刚典有没有空，要不要到他家里来，那一边回复说好。没等太久人就到了。

广臣给刚典倒了一杯酒，两个人坐下来闲聊了一会儿，双方都装出一副若无其事的模样，仿佛不久前在休息室发生的事只是幻觉。终于演不下去的广臣忍不住问道：

“你和隆二什么时候开始交往的？”

“唔，大概一个月前左右？”刚典喝了一口酒，轻描淡写地回答：“不过我是三个月前就有问过隆二要不要和我交往试试了，但他等了两个月才同意。”

广臣看到刚典一脸轻松的表情，心里突然觉得很不爽。他脱口而出：“你知不知道隆二他之前也向我告白过？”话一出口，广臣有一丝丝的后悔，同时更多地是尝到了一点痛快的滋味。

他本来以为会在刚典脸上看到震惊的表情，但出乎意料的是，对方仿佛早就了然于胸一样笑着回答：“嗯，这我知道。”

“啊？”

“我还知道8月的时候隆二主动找你，结果你非常明确地拒绝了他。”

刚典看到广臣充满困惑的神情后继续笑着解释：“不如说，是我鼓励隆二去买礼物送给你，向你示好的呢。”

这次是广臣愣住了，语气里满是藏不住的惊讶：“……什么？”

“其实隆二第一次在计程车上向臣你告白时我有听见啊。”刚典把酒杯放在了台面上，撑着头回忆起当时的事：“我后来单独问过隆二是不是认真的，他说是。我就自荐当起了顾问，听他讲述自己是怎么和你告白然后被拒的。后来臣你好像是对隆二态度稍微好了一点，我看隆二对你余情未了，就鼓励他去再试试看。隆二听我的话买了项链想送给你，结果却被你毫无余地的拒绝了。他就哭着来找我……”

说到这里，刚典突然停住了，然后又笑了起来：“哭着来找我这个形容好像不对。他是红着眼睛来找我，和我讲了事情的经过后就忍不住哭了起来。我就安慰他，然后问他要不干脆和我交往算了。”

广臣一直安静地听着，直到这句话才忍不住打断了对方：“你为什么要提出这种话？”

“唔？”刚典一脸奇怪地反问：“为什么不行？”

“你喜欢隆二吗？”

刚典像是听到什么很好玩的笑话一样哈哈笑着：“喜欢啊。我干嘛要和不喜欢的人交往。”

他的态度非常轻松，仿佛在说着一件理所当然的事情。但是那个过于轻松的态度让广臣无法相信是认真的。于是他又问：

“你难道不觉得和队友交往是件很麻烦的事情吗？”

“比如说？”

广臣就耐心地将他之前想过的种种弊端一一列出来：“比如说你们若是分手了以后再见面会很尴尬。同性相恋也不是什么很光彩的关系。如果被Naoto桑或者Hiro桑知道了他们会多生气。或者被媒体知道了的话对你们两个的事业都会有重创……”

刚典也充满耐心地听完。然后语气平缓地回答：“关于你列的那些——首先我从来不担心如果分手了再见面会尴尬。因为本来我们对这段关系的态度就是试试而已。又没想过要结婚之类的。唔，我对同性恋没有歧视过，只觉得不过是感情形式的一种。原来臣你一直觉得同性恋不光彩呀？如果队长知道了，我们会诚恳地请求谅解。至于媒体，我和隆二一直非常小心，从来没有在外面有过任何亲密的接触。就算私底下见面也会很注意不会暴露。所以这点可以放心。”

刚典一口气讲完没有停顿，搞得广臣都没空插嘴。他哑然了片刻，又不死心地问道：

“你看起来好像没多喜欢隆二的样子嘛？”

“但我也不讨厌他呀。”

“……所以你到底是为什么要和他交往？”

刚典想了想，微微笑道：“大概是因为当时的隆二看起来很可怜吧。”

广臣被这个回答噎得差点说不出话来：“就因为同情？”

“好像也不全是同情。”刚典淡定的表情中流露出了一丝温柔：“其实交往的过程还挺愉快的。虽然见面的机会不多，但他总是对我很热情，一直开心地笑着。我从来没有和同性交往过，本着试一试的心态去面对，却比想象中的轻松呢。”

刚典语气一转，冲着广臣笑道：“而且隆二真的很体贴了。我以前和女孩子交往时如果因为工作太忙，一不留神忽视了对方，再见面时就会被数落很久，几次以后就会被甩掉。不过隆二很理解这方面的困扰，就算我好几天没联络他也从来不会生气。”

广臣听着听着就觉得有点烦躁。他根本不想听刚典讲述自己和隆二交往的具体细节，于是冷淡地说道：“这我不用知道。”

刚典观察着广臣的表情，突然问道：“臣你难道在生气吗？”

“生气？我？”广臣嗤笑出声：“我是生气啊。团内居然有成员在交往。你们两个真是太缺乏警戒心了。要是被发现的话对团队形象影响多严重。”

闻言，刚典表情淡淡地回答：“我们会很小心不泄露的。所以也麻烦臣不要说出去了。”

“我不会说的。”广臣皱着眉头闷闷地灌了一口酒，语气硬邦邦地又补了一句：“……你们就不能分手吗？”

“交往得好好的为什么要分手。”说着，刚典重新拿起酒杯抿了一口，像是想起了什么一般转过头饶有兴趣地看着广臣：“臣你该不会是后悔了想追回来吧？”

广臣被他这句话砸得眼冒金星：“什么？！你怎么会这么想？我又不喜欢他——”

“冷静点，冷静点。”刚典拍了拍广臣的肩膀，语气依然是那么悠然淡定：“因为我觉得隆二到现在还喜欢着你。提前预防嘛。”

广臣强迫自己冷静下来，思索了一番，斩钉截铁说：“那怎么可能。”

刚典脸上的笑意更深：“嗯。没有就好。”

送走了客人，广臣一个人收拾着房间。他冲洗着用过的玻璃杯，想起刚典刚才说的那番话，双手撑着流理台，沉着脸思考了起来。

隆二还喜欢着自己？这不可能吧。

但也……并非完全不可能。

毕竟他曾经是那么地喜欢我。

三

一旦有了这个想法，念头就像一株小芽一样不断地成长，逐渐地占据了广臣的大脑。

如果真是如此，那隆二就是在喜欢着自己的同时跟刚典交往。这对刚典来说太不公平了。

想到这里，广臣突然有了一种莫名的正义感。他觉得自己有义务让那两个人尽快分开。因为这种关系对他们二人都没有任何好处，而且对团体来说也是个隐患。

于是某天广臣在与隆二独处的时候，若无其事地问道：“你和刚酱交往得还顺利吗？”

身边的身影轻微地晃动了一下，紧接着回答道：“嗯。都还好。”

广臣“哦”了一声，又随口说道：“我确实没想到你们会交往。挺意外的。”

“臣。”隆二勾起嘴角笑了一下，但仍然没有看向广臣这边：“我真的……不想和你讨论这件事。”

广臣沉默了下来，生硬地问道：“……你喜欢刚酱吗？”

隆二的表情没有变化，只是轻轻地“嗯”了一下作为答复。

广臣闻言顿住了，同时听到一个声音在心中回响着：

所以你就不喜欢我了吗？

然而这句话还是没有问出口。广臣感觉到心情一沉，语气也不受控制地变得冰冷起来：“原来你这么容易就能喜欢一个人啊。和我告白也不过就短短几个月的时间，马上就能转向另一个人了。而且又是同一个团里的成员。你就不能喜欢团外的人吗？”

“……”隆二安静地听完这番话，用平淡的语气答道：“你就是想跟我说这些所以才主动和我搭话的？”

“……我是希望你们能分手。”广臣犹豫了一下，还是决定忽视隆二脸上阴沉的表情：“你们交往的话对彼此一点好处都没有。而且一旦曝光的话，你和刚酱的公众形象都会受损。团体也会被你们牵连。”

“哼哼。”隆二突然笑了起来，然后站起身：“我和刚酱会很小心不暴露的。多谢你的教诲。我铭记于心。”接着看都没看广臣一眼就走出了房间。

广臣在原处坐了很久，突然觉得心情很不好。

隆二冷淡的态度仿佛已经把对他的告白忘在了脑后。但广臣知道他不可能已经放下了。不会这么快的。

然而就算广臣后来仔细地观察了隆二的态度，也没发现隆二有对自己投射过任何多余的目光。成员七个人在一起时，反倒是经常能看见隆二用温柔的眼神望着面对镜头说话的刚典。

广臣在旁望着隆二，心里忍不住想着他以前是不是也用这种眼神望着自己？

这点广臣无法确定。因为过去他一直故意无视着隆二落在自己身上的目光。

到了一年的尾声，这天tribe照例举办了忘年会，全社所有成员都参与了进来。派对的气氛很好，大家干杯之后分享了各自对明年的安排，回顾了今年的成就，还很俗气地玩了几局宾果。

在Hiro的鼓励下，前辈的Atsushi和Takahiro也借着酒劲倾诉了对彼此的感谢之情。在众人的起哄下，Atsushi喝干了杯里的酒，转向隆二与广臣说道：“光是我和Takahiro说显得不公平哎。臣和隆二也分享一下对彼此的感想吧。你们今年不是各自都开始了solo企划吗？第一次在完全没有对方的情况下独自巡演，有什么样的感悟？”

既然是前辈的要求，而且在众人的起哄声中也推拒不掉，广臣只好向隆二举着酒杯随口说了几句感谢的话，反正都是他以往说惯了的。

隆二默默地听完，冲广臣温和地笑了一下，然后说道：“我也要感谢臣。从出道以来，臣一直在我身边，许多艰难的时刻也是因为有臣才顺利度过的。今年开始个人的工作，这种想法就更强烈了。我祝福臣的solo事业顺利。”末了，又补上一句：“有臣作为我的相方，我感到很幸运。”

说罢，隆二仰头一饮而尽。

广臣见状也饮尽了杯中的酒，喝进嘴里时却突然觉得味道没那么好了。

这种客套的说辞，他也听过很多遍了。这次听着却显得格外生疏。

所以隆二是真的已经转而喜欢上刚典了吗？

周围的人们见他俩干杯后还不罢休，又开始起哄到：“抱一个！抱一个！”

隆二无奈地说了声：“好吧。”然后就张开手臂抱住了广臣，还像个好哥们一样在背上拍了两下。

广臣也只好顺其自然地抱住了隆二。胸口却莫名觉得有点闷。

难道说停留在那场告白里的……只有自己吗？

他闭上眼睛，努力将这个念头从脑海中甩了出去。

这是不可能的。隆二肯定只是强行装出一副不在意的样子。

想到这里，他微微抬起胳膊，挡住了自己贴在隆二脖颈侧的唇。

那一瞬间，广臣有了一种终于将堆积心中的郁闷发泄出来的快感。

隆二像是被触电了一样猛地推开广臣后退了两步，接着仿佛是要掩盖自己的失态一样笑嘻嘻地跑去另一边闹Generations的两个主唱。

广臣漫不经心地看着欢闹的人群，眼神不由自主地飘到了隆二那边。

就算他此刻已经微醺，依然能清晰地看见那人的耳朵红透了。

不管再怎么隐藏，本能的反应还是藏不住。

所以他果然还是对我有感觉的。

当天晚上广臣回到家，没多久就收到了来自隆二的邮件。

隆二已经很久不曾主动给自己发过任何邮件了。这一次竟然会破戒，看来今天晚上的行为真的让他很动摇啊。

那封邮件很短，只有一句：

【你今天晚上那是什么意思？】

广臣没有立刻回复，而是给手机充上电，然后走进浴室洗澡。洗完了后出来，拿起手机发现隆二又问了一遍，便泰然自若地回复道：

【你指的是什么？】

对方又问：

【你明知道我指的是什么。】

广臣想象着隆二此刻焦躁不安的神情，愈发觉得有意思起来，便回道：

【我不知道你指的是什么。你是不是想多了？】

这一次对方没有很快就回复。一直等了十多分钟，才又发来了一封：

【那应该就是我想多了而已。对不起打扰了。】

广臣没有再回复，他关上了手机，然后上床睡觉。

为什么要在那个时候偷偷吻一下隆二的颈侧呢？其实他也不是很清楚。只是在当下突然想要这么做而已。

但是洗过澡后，那股冲动的情绪仿佛也跟着冷淡了下来。现在想想，真的是很不明智的一个做法。

他又不喜欢隆二，为什么还要亲他呢？

然而一想到隆二此时大概正在为了自己而心烦意乱无法入眠，广臣又觉得心情没那么沉重了。

过完了新年后，广臣回到录音室准备投入进工作里。路过一个房间的时候，听到里面两个职员在闲聊。本来他对此是不感兴趣的，但是在只字片语中听到了自己的名字，于是放慢脚步仔细听着：

其中一个人说道：“果然三代目里人气最高的还是岩田君吧。”

另一个人则说：“应该还是登坂君吧。岩田君虽然曝光率比较高，但论起粉丝购买力好像还是登坂君的更强呢。”

后面的话广臣没有继续听下去，他迈着不急不忙的步伐走进录音室，和工作人员们打过招呼后就着手准备起接下来的工作。

他知道自己很受欢迎。比隆二都要受欢迎得多。就算和刚典比也未必会输。

所以隆二怎么可能在喜欢过他以后还能喜欢上别人。

想到这里，广臣终于明白过来自己为什么会在忘年会上忍不住亲吻隆二。

他并不喜欢隆二。他只是不想看见隆二喜欢上别人。

四

新年的气氛还没完全散去，松浦社长如往年那样，一通电话就把三代目的成员叫去自己举办的派对喝酒。这次来的宾客也很多，其中也不少与事务所有来往的年轻模特或者演员。

登坂广臣听到有个女人的声音在唤自己的名字，转过头去辨认了一会儿，认出是自己以前见过的某个女模。他露出一个不失礼貌的笑容，客气地与其打了声招呼。两个人有一搭没一搭的聊了几句，对方突然拨了一下自己的头发，用暧昧的语气低声道：

“说起来，我最近换了新的洗发水，味道挺好闻的，想推荐给登坂先生也试试。”

广臣很明白这句话是个怎样的暗示。在这个圈子里，逢场作戏也是常有的事了，对他而言并不陌生。这个女模特虽然脾性和谈吐上不怎么吸引自己，但面孔和身材还算符合口味，若是短暂地发展一下倒也不排斥。

想到这里，广臣便自然地凑近对方，在她的发鬓处轻嗅了一下，是很甘甜的像水果一般的香气。他嘴上随口说道：“确实挺好闻的……”边心不在焉地往人身后望去，却意外地对上了一双熟悉的眼睛。

隆二原本正看着这边，一察觉到广臣的目光后立马又移开了视线，去和其他人谈笑了。

广臣若有所思地将头移了回来，温柔地冲面前的女模特笑了一下，对方立刻被他的笑容撩得面红耳赤起来。

他举起酒杯喝了一口。悄悄地观察着不远处相方的神情。那人并没有再望向他这里，只是若无其事般地和其他人碰着杯。

忘年会之后这是他们第一次见面。彼此都没说话，默契地把那个浅浅的吻当成是个错觉。刚才无意间撞上隆二的眼神，让广臣又想起了这个人的存在。

隆二刚才其实是吃醋了吧。看到他和别的女人亲近的样子，肯定会很在意。

这个念头一起，广臣突然觉得比起眼前的女人，隆二强装淡定的表情更吸引自己。

于是他像是故意要试探隆二的态度一样，对每一个主动向自己搭讪的女人都露出了笑容，有人想和自己喝酒也来者不拒，不知不觉中就喝了不少。

派对结束后，社长招来了几辆计程车，将来宾一个个塞了进去。此时的广臣已经喝得十分醉了，没怎么注意身边的人是谁就被推进了车内。只听到队长Naoto喊道：

“臣他好像喝醉了，隆二你稍微照顾着点啊。”

广臣微微偏过头，看见面无表情的隆二平淡地应了一声，车门就被关上了。

车子速度平缓地往前开着，广臣意识到自己正靠着隆二的手臂，便自然地往另一边挪了挪，与对方隔开了一点距离。隆二对此也没有反应，只是安静地望着窗外，没有要和自己对话的意思。

这对广臣来说正好不过。他刚才不小心喝多了酒，现在随着汽车微微摇摆着，感觉有点难受。吃下去的东西在胃里晃动着，让他有种想吐的冲动。于是他合上了眼，均匀地呼吸着，不自觉就睡了过去。

广臣感觉到耳边微微一疼，从梦中惊醒过来，发觉自己迷糊中竟不小心朝旁边倒去，头就挨到了隆二的肩膀。他顿了一下，身体本能地想移开，但从之前的派对起就驻扎心中的魔鬼促使自己让身体往旁边倾斜得更厉害，顺势将头倒在了隆二的腿上。

广臣能明显地感觉到隆二的腿部肌肉一瞬间就绷紧了。他在心里窃笑着，同时又觉得枕着男人的大腿并没有不舒服的样子。原本就有些头晕的他便心安理得地将相方当成自己的枕头，再次闭上眼睛养神。

就这样睡了一会儿，广臣发现隆二一直没有任何反应，只是像个石膏像一样僵在座位上。他便装出一副在说梦话的样子含糊道：“……好难受……”

这句话说完后，广臣耐心地等了许久，发现隆二还是没有采取什么举动，心中暗暗吐槽这人果然没什么胆量。紧接着他就感觉到有一只手在自己的背部轻轻地抚摸着，一下又一下，带着温柔的力道，竟让他真的感觉胃里稍微舒服了一点。

隆二就这么反复地顺着男人的背上下抚摸着，仿佛是他早就做惯了的事。就在广臣昏昏欲睡时，他发现隆二将手移到了自己的头上，用手指在发丝间轻轻地捋着，用比刚才更为轻柔的力道。

头顶上传来的触感那么地鲜明，甚至会有一种心脏也在被拨弄着的错觉。广臣认为这个举动真的是太过暧昧，自己此时应该起来了，却怎么也挪不动身体。

一阵温热的呼吸突然喷在了脸颊，广臣的身体一僵，他能清晰地感觉到隆二的脸与自己近在咫尺。

这个姿势，难道是想亲吻自己吗？

广臣依然紧紧闭着眼睛。理智上他认为此刻必须起身了，但身体却依然没有动一下，仿佛在等着对方的下一步。

那一刻，他竟不确定自己到底希不希望隆二吻下来。

所以隆二会吗？还是不会？

结果他还是没有这么做。广臣感觉到隆二将头抬了起来，手微微有些颤抖地在自己头上抚摸了一下，接着听到了细不可闻的一声叹息。

那一声叹进广臣的耳内，却像是叹进了心里。他还从未有过像这样因一个人的叹气声而心动不已的经验。

广臣暗暗攥紧了手。指甲划过掌心，有种痒痒的感觉，就像他此刻的内心里的感觉。

他心想：这个胆小鬼，连亲一下都没胆量。

想来是太过喜欢自己了，所以才不敢这么做吧。

又或者是，顾虑到刚典的存在，所以才临时反悔了？

广臣略微有些烦躁地皱了皱眉头。他感觉到隆二像是要把手从自己头上移开的样子，下意识地就抓住了这只准备逃开的爪子。

隆二很显然没料到广臣居然醒着，被抓住的手剧烈地一颤。广臣沉默着将隆二的手拉到自己面前，睁开眼睛凝视着两个人交叠的手。

隆二的面孔看起来硬朗，手指却纤细而洁白。腕骨嶙峋，肌肤柔嫩，是双很好看的手。

广臣捏住隆二的食指，像是在把玩着什么艺术品一样，一节一节的捏着他的关节。隆二看不懂这个举动的含义，整个人不知所措地瞪着广臣的侧脸。

外面狂风大作，车内却温暖如春。没有人说话，只有广播里传出的音乐在小声地流淌着。广臣躺在隆二的腿上捏着他的手指，一边想着这首歌真老，一边感到了一种奇异的静谧。

待广臣将隆二的每根手指关节都捏过了一遍，他才像是终于意识到自己在做什么一样猛地坐起身，同时松开了隆二的手。

他没有看身旁人的脸，而是一脸心无旁骛的表情望着窗外。他听到隆二略微染上情绪的声音轻轻呼唤道：“……臣？”

但是广臣还是没有转过头去看他。看着窗外的景色，他才发现原来外面下起雪了。

广臣看着片片雪花黏在车窗玻璃上，随即很快就融化不见。他心里想到：

我刚才在干什么？

他突然就觉得有点后悔。刚才的行为对他们二人的关系来说逾越了。隆二估计会胡思乱想起来。

这不是他想要的。

车终于开到了广臣住的地方，他沉默着打开车门，连句“晚安”都没说就走了出去。

离开了温暖的汽车，夹带着细雪的寒风吹在广臣脸上，他有些怕冷地紧了紧大衣的领子，听见身后一个声音在喊：

“臣！”

他停住了脚步，回过头望着隆二，只见那人居然从车里追了出来，脸上的表情一反之前的平淡，紧张中似乎还略带期冀。

广臣尽量保持冷静地开口问：“怎么了？”

“……你……”隆二的目光闪烁着，声音不知道是不是因为太冷而略微发抖：“我……你刚才那么做是什么意思？”

广臣静静地望进对方的眼睛，然后回答：“没什么意思。”

隆二看起来还不死心，又道：“……可是……你刚才是醒着的对吧？你为什么不……不推开我呢？”

“……我只是觉得没必要。”广臣说罢，转身就走。

身后面隆二提高了音量又喊了一遍：“广臣！”

本来广臣打定主意这一次不要再回头了，但听到隆二久违地这么称呼自己，还是忍不住回过头去看他。

只见隆二独身一人站在雪中，头上和肩膀上凝着薄薄的一层白色，望着自己的眼睛里仿佛有某种深沉的感情欲诉还休。广臣看到他这幅样子，心就突然猛烈地跳了起来。

隆二沉默地直视着广臣，满腔的热血得到的只有一个冷淡的表情。他眼睛里的光彩一点点暗淡下去，被冻得略微发红的脸颊逐渐染上失望的颜色。最终，隆二只是喃喃道：“算了……”就转身回到了车里。

广臣看着那辆车从自己的视野里缓缓消失，手覆上自己的胸口，想要抚平莫名失控的心跳声。

刚才看到隆二在雪中站着，好像很冷的样子。有一瞬间里曾经想要走过去将人拥入怀里，把自己的体温分给他。

为什么会有这种念头，大概只是一时的错觉吧。

五

登坂广臣再见到今市隆二时已经是二月份了。公司准备为三代目出一张新单曲，两个主唱一头扎进录音室里，连续工作了几天才搞定新曲的收录。这期间二人除了交流歌唱上的技巧与情感表达以外再无其他对话。这种默契的沉默对彼此来说都很熟悉了，甚至不需要解释一句就会自动进入工作状态。

毕竟对于他们来说，自己作为歌手的身份凌驾于其他所有。

Hiro看过两个主唱各自的solo作品后，决定让这次的主打歌也在洛杉矶拍摄。距离启程去洛杉矶之前还有一段时间，就打算用这段空隙把c/w曲的pv也拍了。

这天是pv的拍摄日，五个performer穿好自己的表演服后就去了摄影棚拍舞蹈部分，主唱二人则留在更衣室，由化妆师和发型师为他们准备造型。

两个年轻的女生平时凑一起就爱叽叽喳喳地讲八卦，两个主唱性格随和也不好打断人家，免不了得在旁听着，有时候还得搭几句腔。

正在为隆二做发型的女生开口道：“话说，你有没有听闻韩国那个男子团体的事情啊？”

站在她身边帮广臣上妆的化妆师则回道：“哪件事啊？”

“就是前些日子报道过的，说有个团员被爆出是同性恋，粉丝闹得可厉害了。”

广臣心里“咯噔”一下，暗暗想着这个话题真不适合他们听。

他悄悄瞥了一眼坐在一旁的隆二，却见那人又像是进入了放空状态一样，面无表情地望着面前的镜子发呆。

化妆师随口问道：“那个成员后来怎么样了？”

“听说他召开了记者会向大众谢罪，然后发表了退团的宣言。”

“哎~好可怜呀。”

“是有点可怜呢。不过我觉得粉丝也很受伤吧，喜欢的偶像居然是同性恋的话，不是会很幻灭吗？”

“应该是哦。而且其他成员事后想起来也会觉得很恶心吧，居然一直有个同性恋在身边，说不定自己也被当成过幻想的对象。想想就后怕。”

“哎，登坂君你怎么想的？”

对这个话题真的不感兴趣也不想继续听下去的广臣被突然叫到名字，心跳不由自主地加快了：“……什么怎么想？”

“登坂君你要是发现团里有同性恋的成员的话会觉得很讨厌希望他退团吗？”

这话题挑得也太不凑巧了……

广臣一时之间竟不知道怎么回答比较恰当，他只好搪塞着：“这我不好回答吧。”

“这有什么不好回答的？跟我们说说嘛，登坂君对同性恋有什么想法？”

被问到的男人迟疑了一下，还是坦白道：“我尊重这个群体的存在。”

“那你要是被男人告白的话会同意吗？”

广臣想都没想，下意识地就回答：“当然不会。”话音刚落，他又有些介意地瞟着身旁，见那人还是没有任何反应，表情仿佛在神游太空。

“果然不会啊，登坂君还是喜欢女人对吧~”化妆师笑眯眯地开玩笑道：“那你看我怎么样？要不要和我交往试试？”

广臣礼貌地笑了笑：“可我比较喜欢话少的女孩子。”

“哎~真狡猾！”

“那今市君你呢？”一旁的发型师笑着问道：“你要是被男人告白的话会答应吗？”

一直在发呆的隆二此刻才终于回到了地球。他看着镜子里自己的倒影，语气平淡地回答：

“从来没有男人对我说过喜欢我，所以没法想象啊。”

广臣闻言心里一沉：骗人的吧。那刚酱算怎么回事？

接着转念一想：不过刚酱那时好像只提出要交往的请求，可能确实没说过喜欢。

“那今市君你觉得自己可以和同性交往吗？”

隆二还是没有直接回答她，而是暧昧地表示：“我会和喜欢的人交往。”

“哈哈哈，今市君这个回答还真帅。”发型师感叹过后又说：“要是那个韩国团的成员们都像你们这么开明的话，或许那个男孩就不用退团了吧。”

广臣都没来得及细思就脱口道：“那也没办法吧，闹出那么大的丑闻，为了团体能继续维持下去也只能退出了。”

话一出口，他突然有点后悔，觉得自己多嘴了。虽然这话也确实是他心里所想的。

“唔，登坂君说得倒是也有道理。我还是觉得那个男孩有点可怜……”

“也许退团也是那个人自愿的。”隆二突然说道：“曝光了以后，团里的其他人无法接受他的性向，那么为了自己与他人的心情，与其强行留在团里使气氛尴尬，还不如退了更好。”

广臣觉得这话怎么听着好像有点在暗指自己，忍不住转过头望向隆二：“你这话的意思是团里其他人逼走他的？”

“这我怎么知道。”隆二眼神冷漠地扫了过来：“但大部分直男都是很难接受有个同性恋长期伴随在自己身边的吧。”

“……”广臣愣了下，紧接着语气一转：“嗯，对直男来说就算那个同性恋说了不喜欢自己，还是会非常介意对方的存在。若是当不成朋友，长久来看确实不如早点分开为好。”

“……是啊。”隆二勾起嘴角微微笑了：“你说得对。”

广臣见他露出了这样的表情还想再说点什么，又不知道从何说起，于是皱着眉闭上了嘴。

刚才还说个不停的两个女生察觉到主唱之间突然变沉重的气氛，对视一眼，尴尬地笑了笑：“你们这边已经好了……那我们去看看performer那边还需不需要补妆之类的……”

说罢，两个人便收拾好自己的工具箱赶紧从房间里出去了。

门关上后，房内瞬间就安静了下来。广臣不知为何觉得心里有些闷闷的，刚才与隆二的那段对话开始得莫名其妙，结束得也很突兀。不知道隆二此刻心里在想些什么，他忍不住又转过头去，却看见隆二突然笑出了声。

“……你笑什么？”

“没什么。”隆二露出了一个充满自嘲意味的笑容：“我只是在想，原来臣你其实是希望我赶紧退团啊。我竟然都没察觉……”

广臣又惊又怒，立刻反驳道：“我怎么可能那么想！”

“没有吗？不是你自己说的直男和同性恋当不成朋友的话还不如趁早分开。”隆二转过头紧紧盯着广臣的眼睛：“太好了，我也是这么想的。我们难得意见一致啊。”

广臣猛地用力抓住了隆二的手，逼问道：“你认为我们不是朋友？”

“原来我们还是朋友吗？”隆二挣脱广臣的手，语气僵硬地说道：“我还以为在那之后你已经不再当我是朋友，只把我当成一个曾经不要脸地缠着你的变态。”

广臣觉得自己简直要被这个无理取闹的人给气炸了。心里有一部分在生气隆二居然会这么看自己，另一部分则莫名地抽痛起来。他面色一沉，语气冰冷地说道：“既然知道，那你就尽快和刚典分手吧。”

隆二皱起了眉头：“为什么？”

“还需要我解释为什么？”广臣心知自己不该在这种时候和隆二吵架，但赌气的心理促使他一个劲地挑对方最不爱听的话来讲：“你也知道这种不正常的关系只会导致团体分裂。既然你们也不可能退团，那还是早点分开比较好。”

“不正常？”隆二露出一副恍然大悟的表情‘哦’了一声，接着嘲讽般地笑了出来：“原来你是觉得我不正常……”

“我没有这么说！”广臣很烦躁地打断他：“你能不能别一直曲解我的意思！”

“我明白你的意思。你认为是我误导了刚酱，把他引入了歧途。你看不下去刚酱被我这种不正常的人带歪了，所以这种时候才当起警察要给我定罪。”隆二自顾自地说着，突然眼神一暗，语气跟着低沉下去：“我就说你怎么可能突然有那种心思，跟我玩什么欲擒故纵的把戏……”

广臣听在耳里，心里愈发感觉闷得难受。他捕捉到隆二最后那句话的含义，像是要为自己筑起一堵防护墙一样厉声道：“你以为我在故意跟你玩欲擒故纵？你真是想太多了。我又不是同性恋，我永远不可能对一个男的有意思！”

隆二闻言冷笑出声：“对，你不是，我是。”他猛地抬头瞪着广臣，眼睛里一扫之前的颓丧：“我就是同性恋。我不以为耻，还反以为荣呢。”

在广臣震惊的眼神中，隆二突然站了起来，揪住广臣的衣领在他脸上飞快地亲了一下。

刹那间广臣脑中一片空白，只有胸腔内剧烈的心跳声鲜明清晰，仿佛全身的血液也跟着加速流动了起来。

隆二极近距离地望进他的眼睛里，嘴上不服输地说道：“怎么？被同性恋亲了觉得被玷污了？那以后就离我远点，少来招惹我！”

“我以前确实喜欢过你，又怎么样了？”隆二松开了广臣，面沉如水道：“你就算装作没发生过，但这就是事实。那又如何？有本事就让人把我抓走关起来。”

说完这番话，隆二突然像是泄了气一样双手垂了下来，低下头从广臣身边快速走过，同时低声道：“……我真是笨蛋……”

广臣勉强找回了飞散四周的意识，脑中首先出现的问题是：

他说“喜欢”为什么要用过去式？

现在和以后就都不喜欢我了吗？

来不及细想，身体已经抢先一步有了反应。

广臣站起身拉住了试图离去的隆二，手臂一用力将人拉入自己怀里，捧起他的脸就吻了上去。

六、

隆二惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔里满是对现状的难以置信，甚至都忘了要推开对方。

广臣吻住隆二的时候脑子里并没有想这种事对还是错，他第一反应是：

他的嘴唇好干啊。

广臣知道隆二平时生活得有点糙，不像他那么会细心地打理自己，平时出门连防晒霜都会忘了涂，一个夏天下来经常会晒得比广臣要黑上好几个色度。

很显然隆二这个冬天又忘了涂润唇膏，碰到他的唇时觉得干干的，并不水润，但还是十分柔软，带着人特有的温度。

广臣轻轻吸了吸鼻子，嗅到了来自隆二身上的香气。他以往一直没有特别注意隆二用的是什么古龙水，现在闻起来，觉得和他以往抱过的女人们身上那种甘甜的、充满诱惑的香气都不同。为了确认这股香味，广臣微微变化了一个角度，闭上眼睛更深地吻了下去。

隆二回过神来后用力地挣扎起来，广臣不耐烦地将他箍禁在自己手臂里，张开嘴微微用力咬住了他的下唇，同时睁开眼睛用带着威胁的眼神看着他。

隆二直视着广臣，一双眼睛闪烁着异样的光芒，手上挣扎的力道渐渐松了开来，无法推开广臣又不能抱住他，只能以一个诡异的姿势僵在两侧。

被隆二这么直勾勾地看着，广臣心里感到了前所未有的紧张，同时又有着一种品尝禁忌而带来的悸动。刚才冲动的情绪渐渐平复下来，他终于抓住一丝理智质问着自己在做什么？

为了逃避回答这个问题，他松开隆二的唇，闭上眼睛再一次吻了下去。这一次他的碰到了隆二的上唇的胡子，有种扎扎的感觉，还有些痒痒的，这是在他亲吻女人时从来没有过的感受。

然而这种陌生的触感突然击中了广臣的意识，使他清晰地认识到自己此刻吻的是一个男人。

就算闭上眼睛抱紧怀里的人，也能感觉出和女人娇小柔软的身体不同。

一系列对于感官的刺激让广臣在一瞬间有种想吐的冲动。他猛地推开隆二，抬起手捂住了自己的嘴。

不对……

这一切都是不对的……

隆二仍然陷在刚才的意外中回不了神。他怔怔地发了一会儿呆，然而轻声唤了一声：“……臣……？”同时朝着广臣伸出了手。

然而这一个字一传入广臣的耳朵，就让他心惊肉跳地迅速退开一步，仿佛在躲避一个携带传染病的患者一样。

隆二伸出去的手尴尬地僵在了半途中，他的嘴唇微微颤抖，眼神里满是纠结在一起的爱与恨：“你……为什么……”

广臣没有容他问完，自己抢先一步打开房间的门冲了出去。

隆二在拍摄现场才终于找到广臣，当着周围这么多人的面他也不好直接抓着广臣问话，只好忍着所有冲动装出一副无事发生的模样。两个主唱发挥着各自极限的演技来掩饰失控的情绪，若无其事地拍完了所需的镜头，导演喊了一声“卡”，他们都悄悄松了一口气，然后离开镜头前。

隆二趁人不注意抓住广臣的袖子，轻声说道：“我还有话想问你……”

广臣挣开他的手，“我没什么想谈的。”然后就快步走到其他工作人员身边，以免隆二又追过来问。

后来隆二一直想找机会跟广臣独处，好让他能询问清楚。然而广臣打定了主意要回避到底，完全不让自己落单，隆二若是主动搭话他也不回答。几次以后，隆二露出了失望的神情，再也没有去找过广臣。

回到家时广臣本来以为这件事就这么不了了之，然而他的手机一响，那个人的信息翩然而至。对方也不迂回，上来就打了一记直球：

【你今天为什么要吻我？】

广臣摁了一下关机键，手机屏幕又恢复一片黑暗。

然而隆二还不死心，又一封邮件寄达：

【你别装死不回答！说清楚到底为什么啊？】

几分钟后：

【拜托你了，臣，跟我说说话，随便说什么都行，不要一言不发。】

就在广臣犹豫是不是要关机时，最后一封信件送到：

【你就给我一个准话，无论结果是什么我都不会再烦你了，好吗？】

广臣拿起手机，迟疑了一下，发出去一句【晚安】，随即用力地摁下了关机键。临近半夜的时候再次打开，发现隆二果然在那之后再也没有给自己发过任何信息。

*****

那天晚上登坂广臣做了一个梦。

梦里的隆二不是和自己同性的男人。可是他也没有变成女人，因为外表上没有任何变化，但在梦中广臣就是知道他现在和自己不是同一个性别。

于是广臣就毫无心理障碍地将隆二抱在怀里亲吻着，一边模模糊糊地想着：太好了。这样我就不是同性恋了。

但是从梦中醒来后，隆二仍然和自己一样是不折不扣的男人。这就是现实。

还真个非常自私的梦呢。

无法再次入眠的广臣拿起手机翻出了隆二发给自己的那些邮件。一封接着一封，光是读着这些冰冷的文字，他也能清晰地感觉到那个人的情绪。迷茫、不安、焦躁中还略带着期待。

就算他无法接受隆二的感情，却仍然觉得这个会因为自己的一举一动而坐立难安、甚至忍不住心存希望的男人十分可爱。

所以广臣就问自己：我真的喜欢隆二吗？

又或者我只是在享受着被隆二喜欢的感觉。

意识到这点后，广臣突然对自己也产生了一丝厌恶。

既然不可能和对方在一起，还像这样做出一些暧昧不清的举动，未免也太狡诈了。

于是那之后广臣就收敛了起来。仿佛回到了第一次被隆二告白的那段时期，除了工作相关的必要对话以外，再也没有主动去找隆二说过话，也避免了一切的肢体接触。

隆二多半对自己已经失望透顶了吧。不过这样也好。冷上一段时间，或许两个人能都回归以往的关系。

为了拍摄主打曲的PV，三代目全员来到了洛杉矶。第一天的拍摄十分顺利完成，入夜的时候，Elly突然召集了其他成员到自己房间，说关于PV有一个新的点子想和大家商量看看。话题聊到后面几乎完全变成了performer的舞蹈编排，两个主唱插不进嘴就只好坐在一旁听着。

渐渐觉得有些无聊的广臣眼神不自觉地飘到身边的隆二身上，发现对方正凝视着刚典的侧脸发呆。这让广臣瞬间有种被忽略了的感觉，于是他紧紧地盯着隆二，以为过一会儿他就会忍不住看自己的方向。然而等了很久，隆二都只是望着同一个地方出神。

等得不耐烦的广臣有些郁闷地移开了目光。同时也觉得有点后悔。明明打定主意不要再去关注隆二的事情了，为什么现在又不自觉地去在意起那个人的存在？

这时Naoto清了清喉咙，说道：“讲了半天口都渴了。”他起身走到雪柜前打开，看了一眼后又说：“没什么喝的啊……刚酱去买点饮料来吧。”

“哎？为什么是我去？”

“因为你年纪最小啊，跑腿的工作就交给你了。”

刚典笑了起来：“这也太欺负人了吧。”

隆二便提议：“我去买吧。”

健二郎立刻说道：“你去的话我们可能得等一个小时才等得到。”

被毫不留情吐槽的隆二反驳：“我哪有那么慢啊！”

“你就是那么慢！”

Elly只好说：“那我们猜拳决定吧。”

结果七人里只有广臣和刚典输了，两个人只好老实地来到酒店一楼的小商店里采购。在拿了几瓶啤酒和汽水后，广臣走到放着零食的货架旁，拿了几包薯片和巧克力，抬起头却发现刚典不见了。他在商店里转了一圈，总算找到了刚典，那人正拿着一个小瓶子仔细确认着上面的说明。广臣走上去道：

“你在干什么？回去了。”

刚典“嗯”了一声，将那个瓶子扔进了手提篮里，两个人一同来到收银台结账。

广臣问道：“你买了什么？”

刚典简短地回答：“日常所需品。没想到这里也有卖啊。”

广臣内心充满疑惑，刚想问清楚那东西到底是什么，只见刚典随手从一旁的货架上拿了一盒安全套放在台面上。

广臣一愣，眼睁睁地看着刚典掏出信用卡将账结清，接过塑料袋然后转向自己：

“好了，我们走吧——你发什么呆？”

“……没有。”

广臣一路沉默地和刚典二人一起走到电梯前，才生硬地开口：“你刚才买的那个是什么？”

刚典将那个小盒子从袋子里拿出来揣进上衣的口袋，顺口回道：“保险套而已。”

“……你要用吗？”

刚典一下子就笑了出来，仿佛听到了什么很好玩的笑话：“那不然是拿来当气球吹的吗？”

电梯到了，两个人并排走了进去。广臣按了一下要去的楼层，吸了一口气，然后尽量保持语气平静地说道：“我只是没想到原来你和隆二已经发展到这个地步了啊。”

刚典侧过头打量了一下他的脸色，说道：“其实我们没做过。太忙了。光是见面都很难。”

电梯到达了，刚典抬步走出去，边说道：“所以想趁这个机会更进一步。”

广臣心里一跳，追上去问道：“你不觉得这个发展太快了吗？”

“我们都交往三个月了，这已经不算快了吧。”

看见对方轻描淡写的表情，广臣脱口而出：“你会后悔的。”

刚典回过头来饶有兴趣地望着他：“为什么后悔？”

“因为……”广臣犹豫了一下，勉强憋出一句：“你们要是有了身体上的关系，将来处理起来就会变得很麻烦吧。”

刚典微微笑了，抬起手敲了敲门：“我跟臣你不一样，我不会后悔的。”

七、

广臣没来得及问他那句“不一样”是什么意思，门就打开了，Elly探出头来笑道：“臣，刚酱，你们回来了！”

广臣心事重重地走进房间，打开了一瓶啤酒闷闷地喝了起来。后面大家聊了些什么，他都不太记得了，因为他无论怎么努力，都无法将隆二和刚典的身影从脑海中清除出去。

刚酱打算和隆二做哪种事吗……不过对于交往了这么久的情侣来说，也的确很正常了……

话说回来，原来男人之间也能做的？

那他们会怎么做……

广臣无法想象那种画面，他也不愿意去想，感觉一细想的话就要吐出来了。

这时Elly说道：“啊，都这么晚了，大家回房睡觉吧？”

广臣看到隆二起身准备离开，想到他和刚典离开这个房间后可能就要去做那种事了，一时情急喊道：“等一下！”

所有人转过头来看着他。

在众人的视线中，广臣张了张嘴，只吐出一句：“……我们再聊一会儿吧？”

健二郎好奇道：“哎？你想聊什么？”

Elly问：“难道说臣你也有什么关于PV的建议？”

“……也不是……”广臣张望了一下，像是没话找话似得说道：“啊，要不然我们玩扑克牌吧？我记得Elly一般都会带。你有带吧？”

“……带是带了。”Elly一脸懵逼地看着他：“你真的想玩？”

“想玩啊，我们好久没有聚在一起玩过了吧。”广臣欲盖弥彰地在床上坐了下来：“大家一起玩吧。”

刚典打了一个哈欠：“我有点困了，你们玩就好——”

广臣驳回了他的话：“一起玩嘛，别当个不合群的人。”然后望向隆二，见对方一脸兴致索然的表情说道：

“我不太喜欢玩牌，还是去睡了。”

广臣赶紧喊住他：“不行！你也给我留下来！”

隆二闻言皱起眉头：“为什么？”

“不为什么。”广臣移开了视线，故意不去看他。

健二郎转过头道：“隆二也一起来吧，人多热闹呀。”

听到健二郎也这么说，隆二只好坐在了他身边，并迅速地看了一眼广臣。

七个人先是玩了几局大富豪，然后又开始打排七，就这么熬了两个多小时，大家都说有些困了，广臣一看隆二和刚典要走又提议接下来玩抽鬼牌吧。

Naoto揉了揉眼睛：“臣你为什么非要拉着大家一直玩牌啊？”

Elly又打了一个哈欠：“我好想睡觉……”

困得睁不开眼的健二郎说：“要不明天再继续吧？”

已经很久不会主动跟广臣讲话的隆二突然说道：“明天还要继续拍摄。你到底打算玩到什么时候？”

同样感觉很困的广臣强打起精神给大家发牌：“再玩一会儿吧。”

他抬起头对上刚典的眼睛，见对方若有所思地望着自己，感觉有些不爽的扭开头，看见隆二一脸又疲倦又郁闷的表情在发着呆。

广臣也觉得这么做显得好蠢。但他就是不想放那两个人这样回去。

又过了半个小时，连Naoki都说想睡觉了，广臣看了看坐在对面的两个人，见他们都一副快睡着的模样，心想这下总没有精力了吧，便说道：“好吧，今天就不玩了。”

其他成员如释重负般地放下牌。六个人向Elly道过晚安后走出他的房间。广臣一直紧紧地盯着刚典和隆二，确认他们都是回了各自的房间后才关上自己的房门。

广臣躺在床上翻来覆去无法入眠。他无法克制地去想那两个人现在是不是已经睡了？还是在做那种事情吗？

话说回来，是谁在上面……？

他有些烦躁地拍了一下自己的脑门，想把这些杂念清除出去。

再说了，刚典和隆二要做什么和自己有何干系。他们要给自己找麻烦是他们的问题。

虽然一直这么催眠着自己，但关于那二人的事还是不停地在脑海里循环着。结果第二天果然以一副睡眠不足的样子出现在大家面前。

“你看吧，”Naoto无奈地指了指广臣的脸：“我就说熬夜打牌不好。等会儿让化妆师给你把妆上得厚一点。”

广臣随口应了一句。心里在想：其实我不是因为打牌而失眠。

他闷闷不乐地望向那两个让自己心烦意乱的人。见他们都是一副寻常的样子，彼此之间的气氛也看不出有何变化，心里说不出是什么滋味。

本来performer在室内拍摄的舞蹈部分已经都拍好了，但Elly昨天晚上突然有了新的想法，无论如何也想加进去，其他成员对于他精益求精的精神也表示认可。和Hiro商量过后，五个performer决定今天再回到摄影棚内拍新的镜头，两个主唱则跟随另一组人员先去海边拍室外的场景。

载着七人的车开到摄影棚前，performer们依次下车。排在最后一个的刚典在离开前凑到隆二耳边，低声说道：

“我不在的时候不可以花心哦，隆二桑。”

坐在一旁的广臣看见隆二就像触了电似得躲了开来，耳朵也跟着红了。

隆二手掌贴着刚典的脸轻轻将他推开，压低声音回道：“……瞎说什么！”

刚典笑得露出一排白牙，跳下车后关上了门。

广臣望着车窗外灰蒙蒙的天，感觉自己原本稍霁的心情也跟着阴沉了下来。

车载着他们开到海边，团队正在准备拍摄用的工具，天却突然下起了毛毛雨，很快就越下越大，众人只好手忙脚乱地将器材搬回车上。

经纪人跑过来跟主唱说道：“这雨一时半会儿可能停不了，你们在车上等一下吧。”

隆二和广臣应了一声，车门又被关上了。两个人安静地坐了一会儿，几乎是同一时间掏出手机打开。

广臣百无聊赖地刷了一下Instagram和推特，又打开Line和朋友聊了几句，抬头看了一眼窗外，发现雨还是没停。突然对手机也没有了兴趣的他偏过头看了一眼身边的人，发现隆二正对着手机傻笑，笑了一阵后又迅速地打着字，望着屏幕的眼神非常温柔又充满了笑意。

广臣很想凑过去瞧瞧他在看什么，但还是忍住了。皱着眉转过头继续望着车窗外。

他笑得这么开心，是在和谁聊天？

和刚典吗？

广臣闭上了眼睛，胸口闷得像是有什么东西堵在那一样，于是他只好努力让自己想一些别的事情转移注意力。

一阵疲倦感袭来，他在昏昏欲睡中模糊地想着：说起来，隆二好像已经很久没有像那样对自己露出过笑容了。

广臣睡了好一会儿才醒来，望向窗外，发现雨已经停了，便扭头想叫隆二一起下车，却看见那人歪着脑袋睡着了。

他本来想直接把隆二叫起来，但看到隆二睡得很熟的模样，又有点不忍叫醒他了。

隆二紧紧闭着眼睛，表情安详，看起来还有些单纯可爱。广臣安静地看着他的睡颜，目光落在那对被自己吻过的唇上，心里突然有一个声音在说：

你就这么放弃我了吗？

明明当时那么认真地喜欢着我。现在却觉得无所谓了？

你真的能就这样完全放下过去然后投入别人的怀抱？

广臣细不可闻地叹了一口气。再一次合上了眼睛。

隆二这个笨蛋。

笨蛋

*****

虽然雨已经停了，但场地却因为大雨而淋得又湿又滑，完全无法进行拍摄，摄影组只好遗憾地向主唱表示明天再继续。

车子载着二人回到酒店，隆二刚一拉开车门，就听到一旁的广臣突然开口道：

“我们要不要一起去哪里逛逛？”

隆二猛地转过头，跟见了鬼似得瞪着他：“……哈？”

“我是说——”广臣有些不自然地清了清喉咙：“既然雨都停了，而且接下来也没什么别的行程……反正都是闲着，与其待在房间里，不如一起去外面走走？”

隆二微微张着嘴，愣愣地望着自己的相方。广臣能看得出他在犹豫，但片刻后隆二还是用显得有些冷淡的语气回答：“你去吧。我就算了。”

广臣仍然不死心的想再争取一下：“……一起来吧。”

隆二突然反问：“为什么想和我一起？”

“没什么特别的理由。”广臣垂眸，一半真一半假的说道：“就是突然想和你在一起。”

不待隆二答复，广臣突然又抢先道：“而且我们已经很久没有两个人一起走在街上了吧。上一次还是几年前在洛杉矶拍PV时。我想我们作为彼此的相方，偶尔也需要创造两个人独处的空间。Atsushi桑不是也这么说过吗？”

此刻突然搬出前辈的名字也是迫不得已。除此之外广臣也没什么别的理由了。对隆二来说，Atsushi的话总归是最放心上的。

果不其然，隆二听到这番说辞后略加考虑，便回答：“那好吧。”

八、

两个人和经纪人打了一下招呼，便下车走到了街上。

刚下过雨的空气很清新，广臣深吸一口气，觉得刚才还和天气一样乌云密布的心情也稍微好了一些。

走了一会儿，广臣突然意识到有什么地方不对劲了。他回头对身后的人说道：

“你怎么了？一直走在我后面？”

隆二一直心事重重地低着头看路，闻言才抬起头来。

广臣见他脸上呆呆的表情突然笑了：“到我身边来啊。”

隆二迟疑了一下，微微一点头便迈步走到了广臣旁边。两个人就这么安静地并肩走着，既没有目的，也不赶时间，就这样不急不忙地漫步在异国的城市里。

走着走着，广臣突然心想：太安静了。

他们已经离酒店这么远，一路上却一直没有对话过。说是要创造二人独处的空间，然而像这样一直不说话也很不正常吧？

虽然这么想，广臣也不知道该和隆二说些什么。其实他甚至都不确定自己为什么非要拉着隆二出来漫无目的地散步。那一刻他其实根本没想太多，只是想着：能和隆二再多待一会儿就好了。

因为没有准备任何话题，隆二自己也不肯主动搭话，结果现在落入一个安静到尴尬的气氛里。真是弄巧成拙啊……

广臣的思绪不由地飘得很远，突然一阵“咕咕”的声音响起，两个人俱是一愣，然后隆二看起来有些不好意思地移开了头。广臣顿时明白过来：“你饿了吗？要不我们去吃饭吧？”

隆二“嗯”了一声。他们环顾了一下四周，发现附近都没有餐厅。又往前走了一段路，只看到了一个卖快餐的餐车，两个人便走上前去，各买了一杯饮料，还有热狗和椒盐卷饼等食物。

广臣咬了一口热狗，目光飘到一旁的隆二身上，见他双手捏着一个大大的椒盐卷饼吃得很认真，突然觉得这个男人有点可爱，便随口问道：“好吃吗？”

正专心吃东西的隆二含糊地“唔”了一下，广臣又问：“让我也尝尝？”

隆二望了一眼广臣，抬起一只手好像是打算掰下一块给他，广臣已然凑过去直接在隆二手上的卷饼咬了一口，然后迅速地将头缩回来。

隆二见状顿时僵住了，只见广臣面无表情地咀嚼着，吞下后又说了一句：“好咸。”然后一边吸着手上的饮料一边转过身去。

背对着隆二，广臣无法确认他此时的表情，但他能感觉到自己脸上好像微微热了起来。

吃完了东西后，两个人又继续往前走。有了刚才那个小波澜，广臣觉得气氛好像有稍微好一些，但是两个人之间的距离却仍然没有缩短。他悄悄地看着身边男人的侧脸，突然想到：他们这样像不像在约会？

这个念头一起来，广臣的想象力就像脱了缰一样飞驰得更远。他忍不住想象着他们此时手牵着手，那会是一种什么样的感觉呢……

隆二察觉到了广臣的目光，疑惑道：“……你盯着我看干什么？”

广臣赶紧把头转了回来：“……没有。”

隆二皱着眉摸了摸自己的脸颊：“是不是脸上沾到番茄酱了？”

广臣觉得今天的自己真的很不正常。不然怎么会觉得身边的相方无论做什么都显得好可爱？

他来不及细想，手已经比大脑更快一步行动，拇指在隆二的脸上如蜻蜓点水般蹭了一下。

隆二吓了一跳，动作夸张地往后一退。广臣瞬间就为自己的唐突感到了后悔，为了转移注意力，他转过头指着不远处的人群说道：“那边好像有什么表演，我们去看看吧。”然后就迅速地抬步走了过去。

广臣走近一看，原来是街头魔术师在表演。对方刚把手上的扑克牌变不见，周围的人群便齐齐地鼓起掌来。广臣挤进人群里驻足旁看，那个魔术师解释说接下来需要一位观众的配合，他在人群里望了一眼，正巧看中了广臣，便笑着朝他招招手请他参与进来。

广臣一开始还想拒绝，但对方一直催促，只好从人群里挤过去站到了魔术师的身边。

那个魔术师跟广臣说想借他的手机一用，广臣心想既然是魔术师，应该也不会在众目睽睽之下骗走自己的手机吧，便大方地递给了他。那人接过以后在手上把玩了一阵，两只手快速地交叉，手机就突然凭空消失了。观众们鼓起掌来，广臣也只好跟着鼓掌。魔术师又请广臣将手背朝上，然后将自己的两只手一上一下盖住了广臣的手。

对方问广臣你猜手机现在在哪里？广臣心想：按照套路来看，应该只要我翻过手来，手机就会出现在手上了吧。于是他也这么回答了。魔术师便将广臣的手翻过来，然而在手上的不是手机，反而是一只黑色的大虫！

一直就很怕虫子的广臣立刻吓得往后一跳，一甩手将那只虫子甩在了地上。周围的人群立刻爆发出了笑声。意识到自己被耍了的广臣又害羞又恼怒，又不能直接发脾气，他无奈地望向人群，却在里面看见了隆二的身影。

那人已经笑弯了腰，手捂着嘴身体抖个不停。广臣对上了隆二那双满是笑意的眼睛，心就突然剧烈地跳动起来。

魔术师笑着将地上那只黑色的虫子捡起来，广臣看清楚那是塑胶做的。他无奈地扯出一个笑容，问了句手机在哪？魔术师便指了指他的裤子，原来手机早被对方悄声无息中放入了自己的口袋里。

广臣还在为刚才的恶作剧心有余悸，有些尴尬地冲魔术师笑了一下，然后回到隆二身边，见对方还在拼命忍笑，忍不住抬手在他脸上掐了一把，闷闷地说道：“别笑了啦……”

隆二似乎是被他刚才的样子戳中了笑点，甚至都没避开广臣的手，依然笑容满面地说道：“你刚才的样子好好玩啊，好可爱——”

话音刚落，隆二立刻收敛了笑容，像是要掩饰自己的情感一样偏过了头。再开口时语气也平淡了许多：“唔……魔术挺有意思的。你手机拿回来了就好。”

“……是啊。”广臣在口袋里握紧了自己的手机，说道：“我还以为在别的地方，原来一直就在身上。”

“……嗯。”

两个人突然就同时陷入了沉默里。广臣第一个反应过来，说道：“我们还是先从人群里出去吧……”

隆二刚同意下来，广臣就抓住了他的手腕拉着他从人群里挤出去。广臣可以感觉到自己抓住的手好像颤了一下，但他还是不想松开，就一直拉着那只手走出了很远，直到听见背后传来一句：

“臣……你可以放手了。”

“……”

广臣听到隆二这么说，不仅没有放开，反而攥得更紧。这个举动让隆二的呼吸一下子变得有些急促。

其实广臣也知道他早就可以放手了，但此刻却莫名地有了一种不想放开对方的冲动。他就这么牵着隆二穿过公园里吵杂的人群，来到一个喷水池的旁白，停住了脚步。

“……臣？”隆二又喊了一遍：“放手吧。”

广臣突然转过头，带着复杂的眼神看着隆二，见他只是一脸迷茫夹带着困扰的表情，在心里叹了一声，然后松开了手。

隆二缩回了自己的手，别在了背后，神色尴尬地扭开头望着泉水。

为了让两个人之间的气氛不那么沉重，广臣特地转移话题道：“啊，是许愿池。”

“嗯……”隆二微微点了点头，不作其他回应。

广臣若无其事地问道：“你要许个愿吗？”

隆二想了想，从口袋里摸出一枚硬币丢了进去，然后闭上眼双手合十。过了一会儿，他睁开眼睛，广臣又问：“你许了一个什么样的愿望？”

“希望三代目今年的活动一切顺利，能够卖得更好。”

看到隆二认真的表情，广臣笑了：“还有别的吗？”

被问到的人垂眸想了一下，摇了摇头：“没有了。别的愿望，反正也不会实现。”

看到隆二这个样子，广臣沉默了，然后从自己的钱包里也找出一枚硬币扔了进去，语气故作轻松地说道：“那我就许愿，你的第二个心愿能实现吧。”

听到这句话，隆二并没有立刻露出开心或者感动的表情，而是微微皱起了眉，良久以后，问道：“……为什么？”

“嗯？”

“为什么要为我做这些呢？没有必要啊……”隆二露出一个苦笑：“明明我今天还特地对你挺冷淡的。”

广臣闻言柔声道：“原来你这就算是对我冷淡吗…我都没感觉出来。倒是我以前有段时间真的对你很冷淡，让你伤心。”说到这里，他语气一转，发自真心地说道：“……对不起。”

这句话像刀一样刺中了隆二，他猛地转过头看着广臣，刚呼唤道：“臣……”就突然被广臣再一次抓住了手。

广臣也转过头一脸认真地看着隆二，他张开了嘴像是有什么话想说，却在此时突然被一阵铃声给打断了。

隆二楞了一下，抽出了自己的手，然后从口袋里拿出手机，接通以后举到了耳边：“喂？啊，是刚酱呀——”

听到这个名字，广臣将头转了回去，盯着喷泉的水出神。

“嗯，嗯，原来如此。”隆二还在和对方通话：“我吗？我那边因为之前下雨了，没能拍摄就回来了……不是，我没回酒店，看雨停了就出来逛逛……好，我现在就回去。”

隆二挂断了电话，对广臣说道：“performer那边的拍摄好像结束了，他们现在正在回酒店的路上。我们也回去吧。”

广臣点了一下头，然后走过隆二身边，轻声道：“我们走吧。”

隆二没有说什么，而是沉默地跟在广臣背后。两个人顺着来时的方向往回走。一路上广臣一直忍不住回味着自己指尖触碰到隆二时的感觉。他很想再牵一下隆二的手，但他同时也知道，这不是该做的事情。

就在他们快到酒店的时候，天突然又开始下雨，他们本打算就这样直接跑回酒店，但雨势越来越大，广臣只好抓住隆二的手腕，拉着他躲到一家小卖店的屋檐下。

离酒店还有一小段距离，这点距离如果让人开车来接也太小题大做了，但是这么大的雨也无法直接跑过去，他们只好待在屋檐下等雨停。

广臣感觉到隆二挣脱了自己的手，他只好抬起手捋着自己湿漉漉的头发，随口道：“等雨小一点我们再出去吧。”

隆二“嗯”了一声，然后就再也没说话。广臣忍不住转过头去看他，发现他又拿出了手机在打字。

广臣无法确定隆二在和谁联系，但多半是刚典吧。

想到这里，广臣心里一沉，感觉自己的心情真的就和天气一样，一下阴沉一下放晴，然后现在又乌云密布了。

他闷闷不乐地看着隆二的侧脸，目光落在对方饱满的双唇上，想起了亲吻他时的感觉。本来进行得很顺利，但一碰到那层胡子就因为不适而推开了隆二。现在想来真的很过分。

可是也不能怪他吧……大部分普通的男人本来就不可能喜欢和另一个男人接吻的感觉。

想到这里，他突然没头没脑地蹦出一句：

“你要不要刮掉胡子试试看？”

“……啊？”隆二愣住了，转过头望着广臣：“为什么？”

广臣意识到自己刚问了一句很蠢的问题，赶紧扭开头：“没什么。忘了我刚才说的吧。”

隆二不知道是联想到了什么事情，他愣在原地站了许久，然后才用一种听起来格外冷淡的语气说道：“臣，我就算没有胡子，也还是男人。你明白的吧？”

广臣不懂他为什么突然说出这样的一句话，还是生硬地回答：“……这我明白。”

“你既然明白……”隆二面无表情地说道：“那你当时到底是为什么要吻我？”

九、

广臣心里“咯噔”一下。没想到他居然在这个时候突然又提起这件事。现在外面下着大雨，他也无处可躲。再装聋作哑好像也有点狼狈。

就在此时身边的人又问了一遍：“你又想装作什么事都没发生吗？”

听到隆二的质问，广臣一时心跳乱了拍子，近乎走投无路地回答：

“……一时心血来潮。”

话一出口，他自己就后悔了。“心血来潮”这算什么理由。听起来就很不负责任。

隆二闻言勾起嘴角苦涩地笑了：“原来如此……”

“嗯。你那时候吻我是心血来潮。还有刚才要拉着我的手是心血来潮。”隆二有些情绪失控的快速说着：“在计程车上故意躺在我腿上装睡是心血来潮。在忘年会上偷偷亲我的后颈也是心血来潮——”

广臣听着听着，突然就觉得自己脸红了起来。隆二这么将他的所作所为一一列出来，让他也清楚地认识到自己这段时间有多么过分。

明明不可能和隆二在一起，还主动做出这些亲密暧昧的举动算什么？

隆二突然转过头凝视着广臣：“因为你的一时兴起，我的心情也跟着起伏不定。一会儿在天堂，下一秒又跌进地狱。又是欢喜又是伤心。然而对你来说，那些举动只是你的心血来潮。”

看到隆二脸上失望难过的表情，广臣感觉自己的心也揪了起来，他脱口道：“我——”

只见隆二的脸突然因为痛苦而扭曲起来：“……我就像你养的一条鱼。你高兴的时候就捞出来在手心里逗一逗，没兴趣了就扔回水里……是这样吗？”

广臣心立刻反驳：“不是的！”

隆二像是很疲惫一样转过了身，声音里透着浓浓的灰心丧气：“……我怎么会喜欢你这样的人。”

广臣对此无言以对。他对于自己这段时间的所作所为根本找不到一个合情合理的解释。

做这些的意义是什么……只是为了让隆二还能继续喜欢自己？

他的目光落在隆二的背影上。那人微微垂着头，从领口处露出一截洁白的后颈，纤细的曲线不知为何散发着一种哀怨、沮丧的气息。

在理智反应过来之前，广臣已经伸出手将隆二抱在怀里，将唇贴在了那块柔嫩的肌肤上。

隆二愣了一下，随即发了疯般地挣脱了广臣的手，转过身瞪着他：“你这又是做什么？！”

广臣一时也不知道说什么才好，他带着复杂的情绪望着隆二，只见对方绝望地喊道：

“你为什么要做这种事呢？你难道不知道像这样的举动会带给我期待吗？不，你其实都知道吧。但你就是想看我为了你坐立难安胡思乱想的样子。所以才三番两次地给我希望，又亲手摧毁……”说到这里，隆二突然提高了音量：“你觉得耍我很好玩是吗？！”

广臣听不下去了，伸出手拽住了隆二的手腕：“我不是为了耍你！”

但隆二立刻用力地挣脱了他的手，阴沉着脸走进雨里，朝着酒店的方向疾步前进。广臣在他后面喊道：“你干什么！还在下雨！快回来！”然而对方置若罔闻。

见隆二独自走在倾盆大雨里，广臣心里又急又痛，他下意识地要追过去，但手刚一伸出去触到了密集的雨滴就缩了回来。他一向注重形象和身体的健康，若是以前的自己肯定无论怎样也不会冒着这么大的雨出去，但此刻……

广臣突然拔腿就冲进了雨里朝着隆二的方向跑过去，不一会儿就追上了对方，他立刻拉住隆二的手，将人往自己怀里按。

隆二奋力推着广臣，嘴里不耐烦地喊道：“你干什么！放手！”

“别动，别动！”广臣按住隆二的后脑勺，另一只手像绳索一样紧紧地将他禁锢在臂弯里：“我都快冷死了……让我抱一下。”

“谁管你冷不冷啊！是你自己要追出来的！你活该！”隆二吼完了以后又安静下来，在广臣怀里他的声音听起来闷闷的：“……你追过来干什么？你又想让我对你抱有什么期待吗？我已经受够了，你给我松开！”

广臣见隆二拼了命想从自己怀中逃脱，心里一急，脱口而出：“我……我想我……喜欢你……”

这句话一出口，广臣的心里好像有一块地方陷了下去。

“糟了……”他想着：“万劫不复。”

隆二听到这句话果然一瞬间就僵住了，他震惊地睁大了眼睛，随即立刻强迫自己恢复平静，声音里发着抖：“……你少胡说了。这不可能。”

“……真的。”事已至此，广臣也只能逼自己对这件事深信不疑。不然他也找不到别的理由来解释自己为什么要不顾形象和身体跑进雨里，只为了挽留隆二在自己身边：“我……想我……喜欢上你了。”

自己到底是不是真的喜欢隆二，他此时不愿意去细想了。他只知道自己想和隆二待在一起，不愿意隆二跟别的人上床。

如果这种独占欲也算爱的话……那就当做是这样吧。

隆二又挣扎了起来，用力推着广臣的胸膛，嘴上说着：“我不信，放开——别亲我！”

见隆二在反抗，广臣忍不住欺身堵住了他的唇，但隆二的态度并没有因此就软化，反而更为激烈地拒绝着。

看到隆二如此抗拒自己，广臣心里的火一下子冒了上来。他拽住隆二的手往酒店的方向拉：“好。我证明给你看。”

不管一路上隆二如何反抗，广臣扼住他手腕的力度也没有丝毫减弱。等他们终于走进了酒店的大堂，隆二一看周围这么多人也不好当众跟他闹起来，只好忍着一肚子火气跟在广臣身后。两个人走出电梯，广臣拽着隆二就往自己房间拉。

隆二一看走廊里除了他们没有其他人了，便又挣扎起来，同时压低声音冲广臣说道：“你够了没，放手。”

广臣沉默着打开们，然后将隆二推了进去。门一关上，他就将隆二拽到床边，然后将人压倒在上面，僵硬地说道：“和我做爱吧。”

隆二惊得面色惨白：“……什么？”

广臣没有再和他废话，双手扯住隆二的外套脱了下来，然后将手从衬衣的下摆伸了进去，抚上了男人的腹部。

隆二从震惊中反应过来后死死地推着身上的人，嘴里不停喊着：“停下——！我要你停下！这不可能的，你办不到，办不到的……”

“我可以。”广臣一手按住隆二的肩膀，像是在催眠自己般地反复说着：“我喜欢你，我是喜欢你的……”仿佛只有这么说才能让自己也相信这一点。

广臣低头将唇压在隆二的唇上，微微用力冲破了对方紧闭的关卡，舌尖碰到了那人柔软的舌头，便强迫他与自己一起缠绵。同时手上也没停下，掀起了隆二的衬衣，露出了一具精瘦却肌肉分明的身体。

广臣见隆二挣扎的幅度小了许多，便放过他的唇，吻在了他的脸颊上，接着一路往下，碰到了脖子上一块突起，他意识到这是隆二的喉结。以往他与女人亲热时从来没有碰到过的……

广臣赶紧将这个念头从脑海里驱逐出去，他的头来到了隆二的胸前，昏昏沉沉地望着那鼓胀的胸肌，手试探着放了上去揉捏着。

好硬啊……

并不像女人的胸部那样柔软丰满，一只手就能掌握。

隆二是个男人呢……

广臣看到自己的手在微微抖着。也不知道是因为冷还是别的什么……他觉得自己大概真的是被雨淋昏了头，他几乎无法想任何事情，只能麻木地模仿着自己过去与女人上床时的经验，低头将隆二胸前敏感的一点含入嘴里，听到身下的人发出了一声受惊的叫声，可自己仍然感觉不到什么快感，他试着咬了一下，又听到隆二发出了一声带着痛苦意味的呻吟。

好像不太对……这和自己过往的感受都不一样。

广臣头昏脑涨地顺着隆二腹肌往下，来到了他的下身，手犹豫不决地拉开了裤子的拉链，里面露出一块鼓鼓的东西，有些眼熟，但又陌生。他试探着将手抚摸了上去，隆二立刻全身颤抖起来，他便用手轻轻揉着，这种触感太过真实，鼻尖还能嗅到浓烈的、属于男人的味道。

然后广臣又一次清晰地认识到：隆二是个男人。

和自己一样的男人。

这个事实像针一样扎在广臣的脑内，使他头疼欲裂。

性别倒错的冲击感一瞬间袭来，压迫着他的神经。广臣突然感到一阵强烈的反胃，无论怎么忍也忍不住。他猛地站起身，捂着嘴冲进浴室里，趴在马桶便剧烈地呕吐起来。

他不知道吐了多久，直到胃里的所有存货都被清空了，他才脱力地靠着一旁的洗手台大口大口地喘着气。回过神后紧接着就想起了隆二的存在，他惊恐地望着站在浴室门口的隆二，对方面色平静地走进来用玻璃杯接了一杯水，然后递了过来。

广臣尴尬地低声说了声“谢谢”，低着头喝了几口，还是没敢抬起头来看自己的相方。

但他也知道自己刚才的所作所为有多么地伤人。于是他愧疚地开口道：“……对不起。”

广臣等了许久，才等到隆二略带沙哑的声音说道：

“臣，你知道吗？其实我最不想从你嘴里听到的，就是‘对不起’这句话。”

隆二说完，毫不犹豫就转身离开了浴室，打开房间的门走了出去。

广臣听到了门关上的声音，他全身发麻地坐在浴室的瓷砖上发呆，几分钟后才扶着洗手台站了起来，慢慢地走出浴室站在床边，望着床上还未干的水渍，突然感到精疲力尽地倒了上去。

事到如今，他才明白了最折磨他的地方是什么。

他想要隆二。但他不想当同性恋。

十、

登坂广臣做了一夜的噩梦，但是隔天早上醒来时却什么也没记住。他坐在床上发了一会儿呆，直到手机发出了一声来件提示才让他惊醒过来。

他拿起手机看了一眼，原来是Naoto提醒他八点钟要集合，还顺便问了他身体没事吧。

广臣昨天晚上没有离开房间一步，其他成员叫他一起吃晚饭时也没去，只推脱说自己感觉有些不舒服想休息。

因为他不想见隆二。不想看那人会用什么样的眼神望着自己。

然而广臣也明白他不可能永远躲着隆二不见面的，他们是同一个团里的相方，就算有一天到了互相厌恶至极的地步，也还是不得不继续相处下去。

从某种意义来说，隆二真的就像家人呢。朋友还可以由自己选，家人却是不能选择的。

广臣正胡思乱想着这些东西，来到集合的地点，一眼就看到了正在和健二郎聊天的隆二。他的心跳突然一下子就加快了。然而隆二却没有任何特别的表示，看见广臣后只是如往常一样打了声招呼，连表情都没变化，这让广臣反倒有些说不出来的失望。

昨天对隆二做出了那么糟糕的事情，却一点都没有在生气的样子，难道是因为不在乎吗？

不过仔细一想，和隆二认识这么多年，他确实很少对自己生气，连重话都没说过。这或许也是隆二的一种温柔吧。

广臣跟着大家一起上了车，头抵着冰冷的窗户，细不可闻地叹了一口气。

我宁可你对我发脾气。这样我还好受一些。

坐在最后一排的广臣眼神落在前排的隆二身上，他正在给健二郎分享自己在推特上看到的视频。接着听到健二郎突然问道：

“哎？隆二，你脖子怎么了？”

“啊？”

健二郎抬起手摸着隆二的后颈：“好像有点红红的，被蚊子咬了吗？”

隆二闻言猛地侧身躲开健二郎的手，捂住了自己的后颈，尴尬地笑了笑：“好像是吧。”

健二郎一脸惊奇：“这个季节还有蚊子啊？”

“……嗯。”

广臣看着隆二显得有些窘迫的神色，心里一动：是自己昨天留下的痕迹吗？

他昨天情不自禁吻了一下隆二的后颈，没想到这就留下了印记……

哎，不对。

广臣意识到有哪里不对劲：他昨天只是轻轻地用嘴唇贴在隆二的皮肤上，绝对不可能留下任何痕迹的。那这是……

坐在隆二和健二郎另一边的刚典突然凑近二人，边说道：“怎么了？让我看看？”他强硬地拉下隆二捂着脖子的手，看了一眼后轻描淡写地说道：“这看起来不像蚊子咬的啊。更像是吻痕。”

健二郎立刻夸张地叫出声：“哎？？原来是这样的吗隆二？”

隆二又气又臊地抬头迅速看了刚典一眼，无奈地表示：“不是啦！”

刚典伸出手指在隆二的后颈上轻轻划过：“可是你看，旁边还有牙印呢。”

健二郎仔细看了看后又喊道：“还真的有哎！隆二你什么时候约到对象的？都不告诉我！”

“都说不是啦！”隆二一边安抚着躁动起来的健二郎，一边又狠狠看着那个话太多的人。

而刚典被隆二瞪了后只是冲他一笑，然后又坐回了自己的位置上。广臣觉得有一瞬间刚典好像看了一眼自己的方向，他不由地愣住了，随即感觉一阵冰冷的寒意爬上了心口。

之后的拍摄里广臣一直心不在焉，每当他察觉到刚典和隆二靠近时就忍不住望着他们那边，几次下来，他为自己的过度敏感也觉得有些烦了。

应该只是想多了吧。他这么告诉自己。

摄影告一段落，众人聚在导演身后检查着刚拍完的片段，站在广臣身旁的刚典突然压低声音问道：

“臣你今天一直在看着我和隆二呢，有什么疑问吗？”

广臣皱着眉头，口是心非地回答：“……没有。”

“难道你是在想隆二后颈上的痕迹是不是我留下的？”

闻言，广臣猛然转过头看着刚典，而对方只是露出了一个完美的笑容，语气轻松地说道：

“然而这和你又有什么关系呢？”

刚典说完，就从广臣身边走开了。留下广臣一个人想着刚才的那段对话，渐渐回味过来后，他的心情愈发变得糟糕起来。

PV的拍摄结束后，众人没有耽搁多久便返回了日本。他们的行程相当忙碌，几乎没有多余的时间可以休息。广臣一头扎进工作里后也无暇去思考隆二的事情，等反应过来时，已经有差不多半个月没和隆二联系过了。

他现在想起隆二时，心里还是会像被什么东西堵住了一样难受。然而经历过那次失败的沟通，他也不打算再朝那个世界踏出一步。隆二和刚典要交往，那就随他们去吧。他已决定不再干涉了。

因为他有种感觉，如果再深入下去，最终他和隆二都会受到极大的伤害。

这天广臣回到家，受到了来自Naoto的短信，说他现在正和Naoki、Elly还有健二郎喝酒，问他要不要也一起来。广臣回复说好，对方突然又发来一条：

【本来想叫上隆二和刚酱，可我联系不上他们。臣你要是能联系到的话就让他们一起来吧。】短信的最后还附上酒吧的地址。

广臣犹豫了。他已经尽量避免与隆二主动联系，为了彼此不用感到尴尬。然而这一次是队长的要求，那就没关系……吧？

广臣鼓起勇气打了隆二的电话，伴随着拨通的铃声，他的心跳也跟着越来越快。

然而电话响了几次后就转进了留言系统。广臣只好有些失望地放下了手机。又拨通了刚典的号码，同样是没有人接听。

同时联系不上两个人，广臣忍不住联想到他们是不是正在一起。

不愿意继续想着这个念头，他只好跟自己说：也许碰巧有事在忙吧。

广臣独自一人打车前往Naoto指定的地方。坐在车上的时候，他试着又拨通了隆二的电话，这一次响了三下后，电话被接通了。

广臣不由地有些紧张地对着手机道：“喂？隆二吗？”

电话另一头传来一些窸窸窣窣的声音，广臣一时之间辨认不清是什么发出来的，他将话筒贴得更近试着听清楚，那通电话却突然被挂断了。

广臣内心顿时充满疑惑。难道说隆二那边出什么事了吗？他带着担忧的想法，再一次拨通了隆二的电话，这次很快就被接起来了。

广臣没有说话，而是仔细地辨认着从手机里传来的响声。隐隐约约中，他好像听到了什么人的压抑的呼吸声，但是听起来有些闷闷的，仿佛是在捂着嘴。接着他听到了类似于什么东西撞击在另一个物体上的响声，还伴随着一些水声。他越听越觉得不对劲，像是有一通冰水从领口浇了下来，让他的背脊都感到发凉。

就在他觉得听不下去要挂断电话时，手机里终于传来一个人声：

“臣他特地打电话给你，隆二你真的不想接吗？”

是刚典的声音。

紧接着隆二充满压抑、掺杂着细碎呻吟的嗓音响起：“……你……别……这样……刚……快挂断……”

剩下的话广臣没有听见，因为他几乎是反射性地摁下了挂断的键。前排的司机突然说道：

“先生？你要去的地方到了？”

广臣呆呆地在座位上僵了很久，才勉强说道：“嗯？啊，到了啊……谢谢你……”

他付清了出租车的费用，麻木地打开车门走了出去。每踏出一步，他都感觉头晕目眩，脚下的世界像是棉花做的一样软，仿佛下一秒就会摔倒一样。

他手脚僵硬地走进酒吧，迎上来的Naoto看只有他一个人便问：“哎？隆二和刚酱不能来吗？”

“……嗯。”广臣逼自己扯出一个微笑：“他们好像有别的事在忙，不能来了。”

Naoto‘哦’了一声：“这样啊。那就我们喝吧。”

广臣在Naoto的招呼下坐在了座位上，伸出手接过对方递过来的酒吧，然后他才发现自己的手是冰凉的，好像血液都被冻结了一样。

大家在一起聊了什么，广臣都记不太清楚，因为他从坐下来起就一直不停地在喝酒，就跟要让自己醉死在酒精里一样疯狂地灌着，就算前辈劝他喝慢一点他也恍若未闻。

他真的不想保持清醒。因为只要醒着，就无法克制地去想隆二，然后想隆二此时和谁在一起做着什么。越往这方面想，他的心就像是被活活撕裂开来一样疼痛。

广臣喝到后来都断片了，什么都想不起来，也不知道自己有没有做什么出洋相的事。在他的记忆里，自己好像喝到情绪失控，抓着健二郎的手不停地说着胡话。

像大哥哥一样的健二郎无可奈何地安抚着：“没事的，没事的。臣你冷静点，你到底是在说谁的事情啊？谁和谁在一起了？”

“我不知道……”广臣醉得糊里糊涂地回答：“我已经什么都不知道了……我……我没有办法和那个人在一起，这就代表我不喜欢他吗？”

听得一头雾水的健二郎觉得这番话简直毫无逻辑，但还是拍了拍广臣的头：“不是啦，大人的感情世界很复杂。有时候就算喜欢也不能在一起的。”

Naoto好奇地凑到广臣身边，带着些八卦的兴致问道：“发生什么事了啊？臣你难道在进行着什么苦恋吗？”

一旁沉默许久的Naoki则说道：“臣，如果真的喜欢一个人，就算不能和他在一起，至少也要把这份感情传达给对方。不然会后悔一生。我是这么觉得的。”

“……不是。”广臣眼神失焦望着前方，下意识地回答：“我不喜欢他……”

Naoto感到更奇怪了：“你既然不喜欢，那你还烦恼什么？”

“……我不知道。”广臣突然低低地笑出声：“我就是因为不知道，所以现在才觉得这么难受吧。”

广臣说完这句话后又喝干了杯子里的酒，然后他就没有了意识。半梦半醒间，自己好像被谁拽上了车，对方手心的温度令他突然回想起第一次被隆二告白的那个夜晚。当时隆二抓着他的手，醉醺醺地说喜欢他，可自己却没有放在心上，就这么放开了。

如果那个时候他能更为认真地听隆二说，他们之间会有什么变化吗？

广臣不由自主地抓着身边的人，口齿不清地喃喃自语。到底说了些什么，自己也记不清了。他迷迷糊糊地睡了一会，被一阵敲门声给吵醒，模糊地以为是有人在敲自己家的门，睁开眼睛，发现他站在一个陌生的大门前，身边的健二郎正努力支撑着自己才没有摔倒在地。

“隆二！”健二郎一边敲着门一边喊道：“是我！”

没等多久，门就打开了，身穿睡衣的隆二揉着眼睛探出头来：“健酱？你怎么……臣？”他一看到广臣，脸色唰地一下就变了。

“臣他喝醉了，吵着要找你。”健二郎语气里透着满满的无奈：“能让我们进去吗？我搀了他半天都快累死了。”

十一、

隆二迟疑了片刻，还是回答：“……好。”然后退后一步让他们进屋。

健二郎将广臣放在沙发上，揉了揉肩膀，边说道：“唉，这只醉猫不知道发生了什么事，抓着我不停地念叨你的名字。我猜他大概是有什么话想和你说，就把他带过来了。”说到这里，健二郎突然露出一个担忧的表情问道：“隆二，你们两个是不是吵架了啊？不然臣怎么会这样？”

隆二沉默了许久，才生硬地回答：“我也不知道……可能是吧。”他抬起头望着健二郎：“健酱，你回家休息吧。我来照顾臣。”

“哎？你一个人没问题吗？”

“嗯。没事的。”隆二看了看时间：“已经很晚了，健酱你看起来也喝了不少，还是早点睡吧。”

健二郎打量了一下隆二的神情，回答：“那好吧。有什么事的话就打电话叫我。”他走到门口，突然又转过身认真地说道：“隆二，我很珍惜你和臣的。”

隆二有些不明所以：“什么？”

健二郎挠了挠头，思考着自己的措辞：“怎么说呢……我觉得最近你、臣还有刚酱好像都有什么心事。我倒也不是非要你们什么事情都和我说，但我还是觉得……毕竟我们是一个团的成员啊，是一心同体的。所以在力所能及的地方想帮上忙……你明白我的意思吧？”

隆二闻言温和地笑了：“嗯。我明白。谢谢健酱。”停顿了一下，又说道：“我会尽快让所有问题解决的。你放心。”

躺在沙发上的广臣听着两个人的对话，感觉自己的意识也稍微清醒了一些，但仍然没有力气睁开眼睛。他听到大门关上的声音，脚步声响起，没过多久又靠近，接着他感觉到一块冒着热气的毛巾贴在了脸上，以温柔的力道擦着自己的额头和脸颊。

觉得十分舒服的广臣忍不住发出了像动物打呼噜般的声音，然后脸上的毛巾就离开了。他等了一会儿，身边的人一直没有说话，便试着睁开眼睛，看到隆二拿来了一把椅子，就坐在一旁静静地注视着自己。

广臣回望着隆二，心想小说里写的“他的眼睛里有着悲哀”、“他的眼神里仿佛藏着深沉的爱恋”之类的形容都是鬼话。因为自己此刻完全看不出隆二有着什么样的心情。如果能知道的话就好了。

他犹豫着是不是应该由自己先开口，隆二突然拉起了他的手，用毛巾轻轻擦拭着，边问道：

“你这么做有意思吗？”

广臣楞了一下：“什么？”

隆二语气毫无起伏地说着：“喝醉了不停念叨我的名字，不知道的还以为你对我多痴情呢。”

“…………”

隆二盯着广臣的眼睛，平静道：“你想说什么就说吧。我听着。”

广臣眨了眨眼睛，发现自己竟找不到合适的话语。良久，他才听到自己用说梦话一般的语气道：“和刚酱分手吧。”末了，又补上一句：“……拜托你。”

隆二闻言“哼”地一声笑了出来：“就这个？我还以为你能说出什么特别的话呢。原来还是这件事。”他放下广臣的手，将毛巾丢在一旁的茶几上，双肘搁在腿上微微俯下身看着广臣，语气依然平缓：“你说你这么辛苦演这出悲情戏到底是给谁看呢？就给我一个人看？不觉得浪费你的演技吗？”

广臣回味了一下这句话，直觉隆二现在大概是在生气。便轻声回道：“……不是的。”

隆二冷淡地问道：“那你这是又找到一种新的方法来折磨我了吗？”

“隆二……”广臣看着他这副模样，心里突然就觉得有些难过，于是抬起胳膊拉住了对方的手：“你别这样……”

这么冷漠又尖锐的样子，一点也不像你了。

在我的记忆里，你一直是笑着的。很认真，无论什么都全力以赴。像一颗小小的太阳一样，非常的温暖。

是因为什么才走到了现在的地步……果然还是因为我吧。

隆二垂头看着广臣的手，轻轻地说：“你那个时候和我说，你不是同性恋，所以永远也不会对一个男人有意思。”

“你看我，我还是男人，也没有变成女人。”

“那你现在为什么又愿意拉着我的手了呢？”

隆二微微提高了音量：“呐？为什么呢？”

广臣无言地望着隆二，感觉自己胸口闷地快要不能呼吸。他像是走投无路一般，虚弱地回答：

“我不喜欢男人……但我……喜欢你。”

广臣看见隆二勾起嘴角笑了，他的眼睛亮晶晶的仿佛蒙上了一层水汽：“你说你喜欢我，你自己相信吗？”

“…………”

见广臣一直没有回答，隆二闭上了眼睛：“你看，连你都不信。那怎么能指望我会信。”

广臣不知该说什么才好，但他明白自己再不说点什么，就真的无法挽回了。只好勉强吐出一句：“……我以前不喜欢，现在是真的喜欢。”

“…………”

隆二闭着眼睛沉思了一会儿，继而缓缓道：“我被你拒绝后，你明明一直没有联系过我，但知道我和刚酱交往后，态度又突然变得主动起来。”他睁开眼睛，冷冰冰地说道：“所以你是怎样？之前对我没感觉，看到我和刚酱交往后就突然意识到也许自己喜欢我？”

广臣无法回答。因为隆二其实说得离真相也不远。

“然后今天晚上，你听到我和他在一起，就跑来我家里演什么痴情男幡然悔悟的戏码。你觉得这样好玩吗？登坂君？”

“你到底是喜欢我，还是不想输给刚典而已？”

突然被隆二说中痛处的广臣心像是被针扎了一下，痛得他深吸一口气。

见广臣没有反驳，隆二长长地叹了一口气：“原来真的是这样……”

“不，不是的。”广臣着急地抵赖着。

他这段时间最苦恼的就是自己对于隆二的感情的真实程度。他只知道他不愿意看到隆二和别人在一起，但无法确定自己是不是真正的喜欢上隆二了。

如果他对隆二的所做的一切真的只是为了和刚典竞争，那他和隆二在一起后能持续得下去吗？会不会当他们在一起的瞬间，自己就腻了？后悔了？然后又一次甩开隆二？

如今被隆二戳穿了自己心里那不可告人的想法，广臣不由地生出了一种恐慌的感觉。他怕隆二对自己失望透顶，从此再也不肯对他打开心防。只好口不择言地说道：

“……你让我……试一试吧。也许我有一天能真的……喜欢上你。”

“试一试？”隆二不带任何感情地重复了一遍这句话：“你说试一试？”

他靠着椅背，静静地望着广臣，然后突然开口道：“那你现在能和我做爱吗？”

广臣顿时愣住了：“哎？”

“能吗？不能吧。”隆二面无表情地站了起来：“你一个直男，何必勉强自己。”

广臣见他想走，心里一急，猛地坐起身抓住了隆二的手将他拉下来，捧着对方的脸就吻了上去。

然而这个动作让广臣一瞬间感到天旋地转，之前灌下肚的酒仿佛在胃里翻滚着，他一时忍不住偏过头捂住嘴，拼命压抑着才没有当场呕吐出来。

隆二见状沉默地用袖子擦了擦自己的嘴，冷淡道：“至于吗。我让你恶心到光是亲一下都想吐。”

广臣赶紧解释道：“不是的，我这次是因为喝多了……！”

隆二强硬地将广臣按回沙发上，说道：“既然喝多了，那你睡吧。”

广臣见隆二又想离开他，脱口喊出：“你别走！”他用力拽住了隆二的手，但是头晕和反胃的感觉仍然冲击着他的意识，眼前一阵发黑，像是有一股力量在拉着他倒回沙发上。

“别走……”广臣承受不住地倒在沙发上，但手上仍然不开松开：“让我先睡一会……一会就好……我醒来后会好好跟你说清楚的，所以先别走……”

他的意识渐渐开始模糊，朦胧中他感觉到隆二挣扎了一下后就放弃了抵抗，接着重新攥紧了他的手。

“求你了……”他听到隆二在耳边用一种压抑的、痛苦的声音说着：“不要一直利用我喜欢你的这件事……”

广臣很想对隆二再说些什么，但强烈的疲倦感袭来，他最终失去意识陷入了睡眠里。

十二

广臣醒来的时候，第一反应是觉得肩膀好酸，浑身上下都不舒服。他试着动了动左手的手指，茫然地睁着眼睛发了几秒钟的呆，想起了昨天晚上发生的事情，十分难堪地坐起身，原本披在身上的毯子滑落在了地上。他弯腰捡起毯子，感到很懊恼地锤了锤自己的头。

居然因为喝醉了就跑隆二家里说胡话，这也太愚蠢了。

他本想去找隆二跟他道歉，在屋子里转了一圈，都没发现主人的身影。他又回到沙发前，赫然发现茶几上留了一张字条，上面还压着一把钥匙：

【我有工作，就先离开了。你锁门后把钥匙丢进信箱就好。】

广臣看着那张留言皱起眉，从口袋里找出自己的手机，时间显示现在是早晨五点。隆二这么早就需要工作吗？还是单纯想逃避他而已？

想到这里，广臣心情一沉，收拾好自己的东西离开了隆二家，按照对方的指示锁上门后就把钥匙放进了信箱里。

离开隆二住的大楼走到街上，这么早肯定是没有电车了，也很难打得到出租车。广臣在寒风中站了一会儿，突然觉得自己真的有够傻，这段时间以来做的决定全都很蠢。

昨天晚上也是，跟隆二说了一通莫名其妙的话，根本没考虑过后果。

就算隆二答应了，又能怎样呢？他们就能毫无顾虑地交往了吗？先不提彼此的感情问题，成员之间交往原本就有很多麻烦，这种关系还见不得人……

广臣的脚步一顿，看着马路对面的信号灯一闪一闪。

啊，原来如此啊。

他到现在依然觉得这种关系见不得人。所以才始终无法下定决心。

可是话说回来，见不得人又如何。恋爱原本就是两个人之间的事情。又不是一旦在一起就要向全天下宣布了。

广臣在空无一人的街道上站了好一会儿，任由刺骨的寒风打在脸上，直到脸颊冻得生疼后才像从梦游的状态里惊醒过来一般继续往前走。

事到如今想这些还有什么用呢。

反正他和隆二，不可能在一起的。

在冬天的街道上吹风的结果就是毫不意外的感冒了。广臣当天晚上就开始觉得喉咙有些疼，吃了一些常备的药后就早早睡下了，然而第二天早上醒来发现自己还是发起了低烧。

作为一个歌手，广臣对自己的身体状况是最为关注的。他不敢怠慢，赶紧去医院打了针，领了一些药后正准备回家，却发现距离三代目的团体会议不剩多少时间了，只好直接坐车赶去事务所。

来到大家平时聚集的会议室门口，里面隐隐约约能听到两个人在争执的声音。广臣迟疑了一下，凑近门缝想试图听明白是谁在说些什么，但门关得紧紧的根本听不清。他接着觉得这么偷听人讲话也挺不好的，于是抬起手敲了下门，室内的声音戛然而止。

等了一会儿后，门打开了。岩田刚典面沉如水地走了出来，看到广臣后勾起嘴角冲他微微一笑，还没等广臣细细品位这个笑容有多僵硬，对方就已经迈步离开了。

广臣看了一眼刚典的背影，转过头发现会议室里只剩下隆二一个人，第一反应自己是不是打扰他们了，于是有些不知所措地愣在了原地。

隆二抬起头对上广臣的眼神，随即立刻低下了头，欲盖弥彰般地拿起桌上的手机在屏幕上划着。广臣见隆二不想理自己，也只好沉默着走到桌子的另一边坐下。两个人相对无言地坐了许久，广臣忍不住开口问：

“隆二？你和刚酱吵架了吗？”

隆二手上的动作停顿了一下，从手机上抬起视线望着广臣。

见相方迟迟没有回答，广臣自顾自地将这当做默认了，于是又问道：“是因为我吗？”

隆二显然没想到广臣会突然变得这么直接，一点都不婉转。他神色凝重地皱了皱眉，然后半开玩笑半认真嘲讽道：“是啊。我和男朋友的感情被你搞得一塌糊涂。”

广臣“哦”了一声，嘟囔道：“对不起。”

“…………”

广臣不知道自己现在看起来是什么样子，但多半是看起来有些呆呆的。因为隆二用像是见了外星人一样的表情瞪着他。

后来三代目的其他成员们陆续进入会议室，大家就接下来的巡演事宜讨论起来。话题进行到一半，performer又把两个主唱丢在一旁自己争论开了。广臣趴在桌子上，漫不经心地听着其他人的对话。可能是因为发烧，也可能是因为吃了药的缘故，他现在只觉得头昏昏沉沉的，意识一会儿清醒一会儿模糊，都没法像往常一样正常思考眼前的事情了。

就像现在，比起那些说个不停的performer，此刻坐在自己对面发呆的男人好像更吸引他的注意力。

插不进话题的隆二带着发呆的表情出了一会儿神，然后因为太过无聊而玩起了自己手里的圆珠笔。他将笔夹在手指间缓缓转动着，接着像是玩上了瘾一样，笔在指间旋转的速度越来越快，一个失手就掉落在了地上，咕噜咕噜地滚到了一旁的Naoto脚边。隆二赶紧弯腰将笔捡起来，边小声嘟囔道：“对不起……”

目睹了整个过程的广臣觉得自己的相方真的是有够傻，傻得可爱。于是忍不住咧嘴由衷地笑了起来。

隆二起身后正对上广臣的目光，他愣了一下，接着迅速地扭开了头，并且抬起手用力摸了一把脸，像是要把脸颊和耳垂染上的红晕一并抹去一样。

广臣看着隆二微红的侧脸，心情突然就像雨过天晴了一般明亮起来。

他应该还是喜欢我的。

想到这一点，广臣觉得自己的一颗心像是被某种不知名的情绪塞满了一样，酸酸涨涨的，又从中尝到了些许甜味。

与几个月前第一次被隆二告白的感受完全不一样，那时只觉得麻烦，现在却希望隆二能再对自己说一次喜欢就好了。

可是隆二并没有遂广臣的愿。后来两个人为了彩排经常独处，但隆二却除了歌唱方面的事以外再也没和广臣说过话。广臣等着等着，等意识到隆二不会说喜欢他，就不由地失落起来。

关在练歌室的二人之间的气氛丝毫没有好转，就这么闷闷地相处着。直到隆二终于主动开口唤道：

“臣？”

“嗯？”广臣转过头去，意外地发现隆二正面露担忧地望着自己：“怎么了？”

“……你……”隆二停顿了一下，然后道：“你是不是感冒了？声音听起来不太对劲。”

得知隆二有察觉到自己身上的变化，广臣心里一暖，随即笑了起来：“是。”

“那你……”隆二皱了皱眉头，又将头扭了回去：“……你记得按时吃药，早点把病养好。”

说完这话后，那人就一直紧紧盯着自己的歌词本，再也没有望向广臣这边。

广臣见他这幅样子，突然产生了一种被刻意忽视的感觉，心情也跟着低落下去。他想象着自己拉住了隆二的袖子，用软软的声音撒娇道：“理我一下嘛”。但现实中他还是把持住了理智，没有真的这么做。

可是被故意无视掉的感觉真的很不好受。广臣一边抵抗着生病所带来的不适感，一边强撑着身体继续排练。虽然他好几次感觉快晕倒了，但一种莫名的和隆二赌气的心态支持着他留在了练习室内。

而且，只有留下来，才能见到隆二。

十三、

这次的病魔格外地顽强。即使广臣每天按时吃药休息，还是拖了五天都没痊愈。连经纪人都劝说干脆请假在家好好休养几天，但他就是不肯妥协，咬牙拖着病恹恹的身体去排练。

广臣知道隆二肯定早已发现他身体不适了，因为有好几次隆二看着自己欲言又止，脸上担忧的表情毫无掩饰。但最终隆二还是什么都没说，皱着眉头移开了视线。

隆二越是这么逃避他，广臣就愈加感到不甘心，于是他更加努力刻苦地排练来折腾自己的身体，仿佛故意要让隆二良心不安一样。同时从这种类似苦行一般的自我鞭策中找到了些微的安定感。

直到有一天队长Naoto进来找两个主唱谈话，注意到广臣神色不对劲后，伸出手在他额头上摸了，惊声道：“臣？你生病了？！”

病得迷迷糊糊的广臣抬眼看了看队长，闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

“你生病了干嘛还来排练？！”Naoto又生气又担心地在广臣额头上轻轻拍了一下，然后望向另一个主唱：“隆二？你这几天和臣在一起没发现他生病了吗？”

“……发现了。”隆二垂头盯着自己的鞋子，低声回道：“不想管他。”

Naoto听到这个答复顿时火冒三丈，忍不住吼道：“你搞什么鬼！这可是你的相方耶！你怎么可以不管他的身体？你们就算吵架也不能拿这种事赌气啊！”

Naoto一边像个家长一样训斥着隆二，一边拽着广臣到长凳上躺下，拿过外套披在他身上，嘴上还不停说着：“你们两个又不是小孩子了，不要为了一点矛盾就闹个没完没了啊。幼不幼稚？”

被队长训话的隆二没有吭声，依然垂着头老实听着。

广臣小心观察着隆二闷闷不乐的表情，心里忍不住悄悄地愉悦起来。

Naoto又唠叨了几句，问广臣有没有带药来，广臣便指了指自己的背包。Naoto从包里找出药后塞进了隆二手里，说道：“我还有事得赶过去。隆二你督促臣把药吃了。”接着又压低声音道：“拜托你们两个快点和好吧。就算是为了团队着想也好。”

隆二捏着手里的药，一脸不高兴地点了点头。

Naoto离开后，隆二在原地站了一会儿，长长地叹了一口气，倒来一杯水，然后在广臣身边蹲了下来，语气硬邦邦地说道：“把药吃了。”

广臣只看了他一眼，就紧紧闭上了眼睛。

隆二耐着性子又说了一遍：“……把药吃了。”

“…………”

隆二皱眉道：“你究竟想怎样？再过不久就要巡演了，你难道打算拖着这种身体上台吗？”

广臣闻言终于睁开了眼睛，闷闷地说道：“……你又不是自己想照顾我，只是听Naoto桑的话才过来的。”

身边的人被气得简直要笑出来：“那不然你是希望我怎么做？”

广臣沉默了半晌，声音略微沙哑地说道：“和刚酱分手吧……”

隆二被这突如其来的一句话噎住了，将水杯和药往地上一放，沉声道：“这和你吃不吃药有关系吗？

广臣也觉得自己这句话听起来很没道理。但他此时头晕脑胀地也不知道说些什么好，于是又闭上了眼睛。

隆二突然伸出手掐住了广臣的脸，低吼道：“你别老是跟我装死不回话！”

广臣只好乖乖睁开了眼睛望着自己的相方。他的脸因为低烧而微微发烫，触到隆二冰凉的手时感到格外舒服，于是忍不住抬起手覆盖在了隆二的手上，让对方的掌心与自己的脸颊贴得更近。

广臣能感觉到隆二的手瞬间就僵住了。感受着那人柔软细嫩的掌心紧密地贴着脸颊，填满了整颗心的感情此刻几乎要满溢而出，于是他微微偏过头在隆二的掌中落下一吻。

下一刻，隆二用力地抽回手然后站了起来，开始在原地来回踱步，从他的脚步声中还能听出被压抑的焦躁。广臣闭着眼等了一会儿，听到隆二的声音在耳边响起：

“你到底怎样才肯放过我？这么折磨我很好玩是不是？”

一个声音在广臣心里说着：“我不想折磨你的。”但他嘴上还是没说任何话。

广臣听到隆二又站了起来，在不远处的空地走来走去。他忍不住悄悄睁开一只眼，看到相方脸上充满纠结与苦闷的表情，仿佛在认真思考要不要把他掐死一样。

终于，广臣听到隆二又重重地叹了一口气，然后迈步走到自己身边蹲了下来，用略微嘶哑的声音轻轻说道：

“好。你赢了。”

“我跟他分手。”

话音刚落，隆二就再次站起身，大步走出房间，然后关上了门。

广臣懵懵地躺在长椅上，花了好长一段时间才反应过来隆二刚才说的话是什么意思。

没等多久，隆二就又返回了。他蹲在广臣身边，拿起水杯和药递出去，口气十分冷淡地说道：“如你所愿，我已经和刚酱分手了。可以吃药了吗？”

广臣眨了眨眼睛，手撑着椅面坐了起来，沉默地接过隆二手里的水杯。将药吞下去后，他小心翼翼地问道：“真的分了吗？”

“嗯。”隆二面无表情地接过水杯：“所以你要是满足了的话，以后就不要再折腾我或者你自己了。我们就……”他站起身，脸上浮现了一种脱力的表情，极为疲倦地说道：“……像所有事都没发生过，跟普通的同事一样相处吧。”

说罢，隆二转身走到自己的座位上坐下，神色如常地拿起了自己的笔记本，再也没有朝广臣这边投来目光。

广臣望着天花板的纹路发呆，渐渐因药效而感到昏昏欲睡。他缓缓合上眼，模模糊糊中想着：真的分手了？

这样就分了？

就这么简单？

事态转变得太快，他一时还无法调整过来。

隆二终于和刚典分开了，他应该是为此高兴的。

只是此刻莫名地……感到心里某个地方空空的。仿佛还有什么事情没做一样。

广臣睡了一会儿，醒来时已是傍晚，经纪人过来送他们回自己家。广臣靠在椅背上，仍然感到有些晕眩乏力。扭头看见一旁的隆二正望着车窗外发呆，那个身影不知为何显得有些寂寞，让广臣也跟着难过起来，于是他便握住了隆二空闲的左手，悄悄地攥紧。

直到此刻，广臣才明白过来心里仍然缺失的那一块是什么。

他安静地注视着隆二染上夕阳颜色的侧脸，心里想到：“再喜欢上我一次吧。”

但是隆二没有望向这边，而是缓缓从广臣手里抽回了自己的手，依然不动声色地望着窗外。直到下车离开，都没有转过头来一次。

十四、

登坂广臣晃动了一下手中的雪景球，看着玻璃球中的雪花飞舞，然后笑着跟店员说就买这个。他提着袋子走出纪念品店，一眼就看见了正在和健二郎说笑的隆二，心猛烈地一跳，赶紧移开了视线。

得知隆二和刚典分手后，广臣的病就突然好了起来。他自己也说不清楚这是什么玄妙的巧合。

病痊愈后，他就全心全意投入进了巡演的准备中。期间他也想过和隆二好好谈一谈，但是话到嘴边，又不知道说些什么好。加上这段时间的工作繁忙，两个人也没什么机会单独相处。

他有问过刚典是不是真的很隆二分手了。对方神色如常，淡定地回答他：“嗯。分了。”

广臣顿了一下：“是嘛……”

刚典面带微笑看着广臣，语气温和道：“你是想和隆二桑在一起吗？”

“…………”

“如果是的话，那就去争取吧。”刚典说着又将目光转回自己的手机上：“不用在意我。”

广臣观察着他的神情，并没有看到任何的不满或者愤慨。对方过于轻描淡写的态度，让他心里反倒纳闷起来。

可能真的如刚典所说的那样，他和隆二从一开始就不是认真的吧。

但是难道自己现在就想认真了吗？

事到如今，广臣依然觉得他并不能完全理解自己究竟想要什么。之前一直希望那两个人能分手，但这个目标真的达成后，又不知道下一步该做什么了。

他曾经试探过隆二的态度，趁只有他们两个人独处时问道：“……你要不要和我交往看看？”

也不知道是不是因为他的这句话听起来不够有底气，隆二闻言只是勾了勾嘴角，冷淡地回答：“算了吧。那多委屈你啊。”

广臣愣了愣，仔细品味着这句话中的含义，心里越发觉得不是滋味起来。

于是他又说：“……我是认真的。”

但是隆二没有回答。他面无表情地看了广臣一眼，就站起来走开了。

那之后广臣就意识到了，隆二还在生他的气。

不过想来也是，他们之间发生了这么多不愉快的事情，隆二对他没有信心是理所当然的。

广臣已经很久没有认真地追求过什么人了。虽然这些年里也不乏桃色新闻，但自己多半是被追求的那一方。如果和对方产生了矛盾，他一般也不会想着要挽回，而是顺其自然地好聚好散。

所以到现在这个境地，他竟不知道要做些什么才好。

况且隆二也不是一般的女孩子。他往常惯用的那些手段，也不想用在隆二身上。

所以要怎么办呢？

广臣一边胡思乱想着，一边在当地销售纪念品的店里闲逛。路过一排货架，上面摆放着格式精美的雪景球。他望着那些玻璃球中小巧的模型，突然想起隆二就有收集这种东西的习惯，之前在节目上披露的私家照片里也看到了许多这样的纪念品。

可能对隆二来说，是某种含有特殊意义的东西吧。

广臣随手拿起一个雪景球晃了晃，接着鬼使神差地就买了下来。

但是真的买下来带回家后，他又不知道要放在哪里。就这么孤零零的一个球摆在台面上好像显得有些孤单。

广臣趴在桌子上，手指轻轻地拂过透明的球面，突然想起了三代目就有一首和这个物件相关的歌，歌词还是以自己曾经的恋爱经历为原型而写的。于是低声哼道：

“あなたが居る眩しいスノードームの内側(なか)を

手をかざし見つめていたそれが恋の痛みなんだと知らずに恋してた……”

歌声到这停住了。广臣突然想起了那个下着雪的夜晚，还有孤单地站在雪中的隆二。

你存在着多么耀眼的雪球深处。

我挥舞着手凝望着，关于恋爱的痛楚是什么都浑然不觉，就已陷入爱河。

广臣突然站起身，将那颗雪景球装回盒子里，放在一个礼物袋中提去了那个人住的地方。

没有敲门，也没有打电话。仅仅把那个袋子挂在了门把上，便离去了。

在之后团体全国巡演的几个月里，他们去往了各个地方。每到一个城市，广臣都会去找当地特产的雪景球，回到东京后就将其留在隆二的家门口。没有留过言，但广臣就是有一种迷之自信隆二会知道是他放的。

而隆二那边从来没有提起过这件事。广臣也不曾主动问起。

他一开始也不太明白这么做有什么意义。连自己都不觉得隆二会因为几个雪球就会改变心意。几次下来，买雪景球仿佛成了一个习惯。只是这样而已。

时间流逝得很快，转眼间几个月过去，三代目的巡演也暂时告一段落，众人又开始投入进各自的工作中。

广臣提着袋子进入隆二住的公寓。这应该是短期内最后一个雪景球了，接下来他们很久都没有见面的机会了吧。

他一边想着这些，一边走出电梯，抬眼赫然看见隆二就坐在大门口的角落里，他心里一惊，下意识地往后退了一步，只听见对方用平静的语调说道：

“都看见你了。给我过来。”

“…………”

广臣只好硬着头皮往前走了几步，离隆二还有两米的距离时停住了，小心翼翼地打量着对方的脸色。

隆二将手机收回自己的口袋，微微侧着头，安静地注视着广臣的眼睛，脸上的表情显得既不高兴也不生气，读不出是何种情绪。

两个人在尴尬的气氛中对视了一会儿，最终还是广臣先开口道：“……你坐在门口干什么？”

“唔，我想看看往我家门把上挂东西的人是谁。”隆二缓缓回答道：“毕竟，收了人礼物总得道谢吧。”

广臣一时有些摸不准相方真正的意图，犹豫道“……你不知道是我送的？”

隆二微微笑了：“你猜？”

见隆二一副气定神闲的样子，广臣只觉得心里的疑问更多了。他试探着问：“你该不会以为是刚酱送的吧？”

隆二闻言沉默了一会儿，然后表示：“刚酱不会做这种事的。”他微微垂眸，用带着一丝怀念的表情说道：“刚酱他，虽然年纪最小，但做事很理性化，比你我都要成熟多了。而臣你就不同了，你这个人啊，有时候很温柔，有时候又很任性，还喜欢撒娇，享受着被比你年长的人惯着的感觉。”

说到这里，他微微笑了起来，轻声道：“不过就算是这样的你……我也还是喜欢上了。”

这句话撞入广臣的耳内，让他那一瞬间呼吸一窒，心跳也跟着失控地加速。看着隆二略带苦涩的笑容，他终于鼓起勇气走向前，在隆二面前蹲了下来，轻轻拉住了他的一只手。

广臣迟疑了一下，一开口差点紧张得咬了舌头：“……隆二？”

被叫到名字的男人抬起头来望着他。

“……和我交往吧？”

在相方的注视下，隆二缓缓摇了摇头。

广臣顿时感到十分泄气，但还是追问道：“我真不懂你。既然喜欢我，为什么拒绝我？”

“我……”隆二微微垂下头，用极轻的声音回答：

“并不相信……你真的喜欢我。”

这句话像一根针一样扎进了广臣心口。让他一时之间竟觉得生气也不是、难过也不是，只好紧紧盯着自己逐渐变得冰凉的指尖，许久之后才艰难地开口问道：“那我到底要怎么做你才相信？”

听到这个问题，隆二反问道：“臣？你也认为自己喜欢上我了吗？”

广臣一愣：“什么意思？”

“因为——你看——”隆二将手从广臣的手中抽了出来，徐徐道：“臣是个温柔的人啊。你大概是觉得我和刚酱分手后会很寂寞失落，又觉得自己在这件事上有责任，看我可怜就忍不住同情起来……”

广臣立马打断他：“我不是同情你！”

“那不然还能是什么呢。”隆二勉为其难地笑了一下，然后闭上眼睛，抬起手挡住了自己的表情：“不用这样，臣。你不需要感到亏欠什么，我真的没有非要和你在一起不可……所以我……就算是一个人也会过得很好的。”

广臣听着听着，就觉得自己的心不断地下落，沉入了一个黑暗的、冰冷的地方。他不知道至此还能说些什么，本能促使他反射性想逃走，于是他站了起来，硬邦邦地说道：“好。我明白了。”然后转身就走。

这条走廊并不长，但广臣却觉得像是走了很久很久一样。他的步伐很慢，每一部都令他感到沉重无比。

隆二拒人于千里之外的态度一瞬间似乎是浇灭了他的所有热情。然而这才刚过不久，他就又感到心底那份爱恋从灰烬里重新成长了出来。

他早先拒绝过隆二无数次，这才碰了一次壁，就已经要放弃了吗？

想到这里，广臣猛地回过头，却惊讶地发现隆二一直默默地跟在自己背后，就在几步之遥。

广臣愣住了，瞪大眼睛望着隆二。只见对方勾起嘴角笑了起来，说道：

“你怎么回头了呢？”

“…………”

隆二垂眸盯着自己的鞋尖，轻轻说道：“你以前离去时从来不会回头。所以我本来想着，如果这次你也一下都不回头就离去，那我就彻底死心，以后再也不会对你抱有任何不切实际的期待了。”

隆二的脸上露出了一种复杂的、无法言喻的表情，仿佛他此时是真的不知该怎么办。

“所以你为什么偏偏这次又回头了呢？”

话音刚落，广臣已经抢先一步走上前把人拉入怀中抱紧，见隆二没有反抗，便将头靠在了他的肩膀上，感受着对方与自己的心跳节拍逐渐重合。

两个人就这么静静地抱了一会儿，听到电梯门突然响了一声，受惊的二人立刻松开了彼此。隆二看了一眼电梯的方向，拉起广臣的手就往自己家的方向走，一起进入屋内后关上了门，空气瞬间又安静了下来。

广臣扭头看着隆二，发现他的肩膀在微微颤抖着，便在一次将人搂进怀里，一边用手抚摸着对方的后脑一边说道：“我是认真的。和我交往吧……”

见怀中的人没有回答，他只好又补充道：“或者……我们先试试看，也许慢慢的、慢慢的……有一天就真的两情相悦了。”

隆二在广臣怀里闷闷地笑了：“那直到那一天来临为止，我还要等上多久呢……”

广臣闻言松开了隆二，一字一句道：“我会尽量不让你这次等太久的。”

隆二眨了眨眼睛，对这个提议不置可否，而是转身走到之前广臣躺过的沙发上坐下，面无表情的沉思了许久，然后开口缓缓说道：“我这几个月在巡演中的时候经常在想，恢复单身的感觉真轻松啊。果然谈恋爱什么的真是太麻烦了，既伤神，又伤身。”

广臣不明白他此时突然说这些是什么意思，还是走过去老实地挨着隆二坐下。

“经营一段感情实在是太累了，尤其是跟像你这样情绪多变的人在一起……”

听到这里，广臣忍不住插嘴道：“我哪里情绪多变了……”

隆二看着广臣笑了，伸手在他脸上摸了一下，又说：“我都是个快三十三岁的大叔了，真的不该花费太多精力在谈恋爱这种事情上。所以……”他放下了手，用一种极为冷静的语气说道：“这真的是最后一次了，臣。我跟你保证，如果这次你再推开我，以后无论我有多么喜欢你，也绝对不会再追上去了。”

“我们都不年轻了啊。比起彼此，应该还有更多更重要的事情该去考虑。”

广臣听着这段显得格外理智又冷漠的告白，心里说不上来是什么滋味。沉默了片刻后，还是轻轻地回答：“好。”

这段对话结束后，两个人很长一段时间内都没有再说什么，默契地陷入了寂静里。

广臣悄悄地瞥了一眼身边新上任的男友，望着对方犹如雕像一般的侧脸，心里一动，凑过去想亲一亲那双久违的唇，却被隆二下意识般地躲开了。

两个人俱是一愣，同时尴尬地笑了起来。

“……我不太习惯。”隆二躲闪着目光，勉强解释道：“太突然了，有点被吓到。”

广臣看着隆二略显得窘迫的表情，突然拉住了他的胳膊以免人再次逃走，然后俯身在他眼帘上落下如蜻蜓点水般一吻。

隆二的肩膀晃动了一下，这次总算没有再躲开。

“没关系。”广臣在心里想着：“我还有时间。”

我一定会让他再一次亲口对我说的。

说我爱你。

END


	2. 心鬼 番外：温柔的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 岩田视角

心鬼番外：《温柔的人》

一、

“我是真的喜欢臣。不是对队友的那种……是想当臣的恋人的那种。”

岩田刚典听到这番话后愣了一下，忍不住回过头去看坐在后车座的主唱二人。

被告白的登坂广臣对此只是简短地应了一句就没有再说什么，而告白的今市隆二接着就睡着了。

刚典看了他们一会儿，将头转了回来。因为醉酒而有些朦胧的大脑中想着：来真的？

意外听到了一个不该知道的事情，刚典对此的第一反应还是“说着玩的吧”，但是不知为何，隆二的那句话一直在脑海里挥散不去。他回想起过往与两个主唱相处时的点点滴滴，想起隆二望着广臣时的那些温柔又认真的眼神，心里一动：难道是真的？

同一个团内的成员居然对另一个成员产生了队友以上的感情，简直跟电视里演的一样充满戏剧性。这对现实主义的刚典来说很陌生，又有一种难以形容的新奇感。但是并不让他感觉恶心。

再次见到隆二与广臣时，他悄悄观察着两个人之间的气氛，与往常无异的默契中似乎又多了一些刻意的疏远，一种微妙的情绪仿佛在暗中交锋。他又忍不住悄悄地多看了几眼隆二，那人望向自己相方的眼神里压抑着深深的渴望和思慕。若是以前的话自己肯定不会注意，可一旦认真去观察，就会发现隆二那炙热的眼神根本是藏不住的。

意识到这一点后，刚典突然对隆二的单相思产生了浓厚的兴趣。

于是他趁两个人独处时试探着问道：“隆二桑，你该不会是喜欢臣桑吧？”

被问到的男人瞬间瞪大了眼睛，露出了一脸惊愕的表情瞪着刚典，接着像是要掩盖自己外露的情绪一样扭开了头，提高了音量尬笑着：“那……怎么可能呢！不要乱说啦哈哈。”

刚典看着隆二仓皇失措的反应，心里燃起的兴趣愈发旺盛。

真好玩，他以前怎么没发现隆二是个这么有意思的人？

“其实你向臣桑告白的那个晚上，我也听到了。”刚典笑着说道：“你忘了我就坐在前排呀。”

“…………”

隆二咽下一口唾沫，抬起手摸了摸自己变红的脸颊，嘟囔道：“那也可能是开玩笑而已啊……”

刚典见隆二还一副想抵赖的模样，便答道：“我在旁一直看着你们，隆二桑那种专注又深情的眼神是瞒不住的。”

“……骗人的吧？”

“你猜？”

“…………”

隆二逐渐恢复平静，但眉头仍然紧紧地锁在一起，刚典见状又问道:“你很不想被别人知道，是吗？”

“……嗯。”隆二语气干涩地说道：“毕竟这种事……很不好吧。”

“会吗？我倒是没这么觉得。”刚典一脸轻松的表情坦白道：“喜欢上同性又不是罪。既然喜欢上了，也没办法控制啊。”

隆二闻言一挑眉：“刚酱你倒是很开明啊。我还以为你会被吓到之类的……”

“我只是觉得没什么可大惊小怪的。况且隆二你自己一个人为此肯定已经烦恼了许多，如果我再质疑什么，不是会让你很难过吗？”

“原来如此。”隆二微笑着说道：“刚酱真是个温柔的人啊。”

刚典饶有兴趣地问道：“话说回来，臣桑对你的告白是什么反应啊？能告诉我吗？”

这个问题一出，隆二的表情顿时僵住了。他抿了抿嘴，苦涩地答道：“……被拒绝了，完全的。”接着又露出了一个勉强的笑容：“不过这也是理所当然的吧。臣一直是喜欢女孩子的，突然被我告白肯定无法接受。”

刚典闻言立刻收起了自己脸上的笑，认真地道歉：“对不起。”

“刚酱不需要道歉啊。”隆二赶紧笑着摆摆手：“唔，我从一开始就没抱什么希望，所以被拒绝了也没有感到特别难过。真的。”

刚典看着隆二强装出来的若无其事，感觉心里面原本只是因为一时感兴趣而产生的情绪在慢慢转化，逐渐变成一种掺杂了怜悯意味的同理心。

这次对话后，两个人的关系似乎变得比以前更为亲密了。作为唯一知道并且理解隆二性向的人，刚典成为了隆二最喜欢谈话的对象，刚典对此也不感到排斥，而是很温柔耐心地听着隆二诉说自己的心路历程。

“你可以把我当成你的顾问啊。”刚典这般说道：“也许我可以给你些建议。”

“刚酱你有很多恋爱经验吗？”

“唔，倒也没有。”刚典想了想，又说：“不过我觉得我和臣桑或许在某个方面很相似吧。”

隆二对此不明所以。三番两次下来，也开始习惯什么事都找刚典谈心了。有一天他主动提起：“我觉得最近臣好像对我温柔了许多。”

刚典便问：“哎？为什么这么觉得？”

“他以前对我挺冷淡的，都不怎么看我，除了工作的事以外也几乎不和我说话。”隆二有些不好意思地挠了挠脸，眼睛因为谈及心上人而变得神采奕奕：“但是最近他对我笑的次数变多了，说话的语调温柔了一些，也会主动跟我聊聊天了。”

就这样而已？

刚典看着隆二脸上安耐不住的喜悦，有些哭笑不得地想着：只透露了这么一点稀松平常的善意就足够令你如此感动了吗？臣明明对其他人都要更热情多了。

果然对恋爱中的人来说，任何微小的事情都能成为幸福的来源吧。

虽然心里这么想，但他嘴上并没有直接泼隆二冷水，而是温和地说道：“那很好啊。或许臣桑也渐渐对隆二桑产生好感了吧。”

“刚酱你也这么想？”隆二顿时喜笑颜开，露出了一个充满傻气的憨笑：“可能……真的是吧。嘿嘿。”

望着隆二脸上的毫无杂质的纯粹的笑容，刚典感到心里某个柔软的角落陷了下去。

隆二真傻啊。

自己从来没有像这样傻傻地去喜欢过谁，所以还无法理解那是一种什么样的感受。

不过在旁看着这样全心全意去爱另一个人的隆二，似乎也挺有趣的。

隆二至此之后又开始向广臣投射着热情专注的目光，不过在刚典看来，广臣全部刻意回避掉了。只不过隆二实在是太傻，并没有对此有所察觉。

九月的某一天，隆二突然给刚典发了信息，问道：

【马上是我和臣的纪念日了，他会记得吗？】

刚典看着那通消息感到一头雾水。虽然不知道隆二指的到底是什么纪念日，姑且还是回复道：

【可能会吧。】

然后隆二又问：

【我考虑了很多，还是想再试着主动一次。你说这会不会太唐突了？】

刚典便回复：

【去试试吧。也许和上次比起来，臣桑的态度已经不一样了。】

隆二：

【我这么直接去找他好像显得有些刻意啊。】

刚典：

【那就买个礼物如何？说是想送他东西才主动去找他。】

隆二：

【哦！好主意】

刚典关上了手机。隐约地觉得刚才的提议有些不妥。

这些天里他一直没有机会见到隆二，心里却始终放不下。直到某天晚上，隆二又发来了信息：

【我现在在广臣家门口了！祝我好运】

刚典看着那通消息，迟疑了一下，还是回复道：

【嗯，加油，祝你成功】

待手机屏幕恢复一片黑暗，他心里却想着：会被拒绝吧，隆二他。

广臣很明显对隆二没有那方面的兴趣。隆二就这么跑去告白，结局十有八九会很惨烈。

自己明明知道隆二多半会失败，却仍然鼓励他去，是不是有些过分？

刚典躺在床上审视着他这段时间的言行。那一刻，他竟不确定自己到底有没有真心希望过隆二能够如愿以偿地和广臣在一起。还是故意把隆二推向更痛苦的尽头。

就这么乱哄哄地想了许多，临近半夜的时候，当事人却突然跑来了。

看到隆二红红的眼眶，刚典一瞬间就明白了许多，于是他将人请进家门，带着对方坐在沙发上，然后温柔地安抚着他。

隆二起初还一直努力忍着没有哭，但在说完了所有的话后，眼泪还是控制不住地滑落脸庞。刚典下意识地抬手抹去，只听见隆二带着浓浓的鼻音说道：

“对不起，刚酱。你这么耐心地为我打气，结果我还是失败了。”

刚典摇了摇头。他想说他并不是隆二所想的那么善良的人。自己明明猜到这场恋情很可能会失败，却没有制止，反而推着隆二去受更多的伤。

也许，他这段时间会如此关心隆二的恋情发展，仅仅就是想以局外人的身份看热闹罢了。

突然之间，一股强烈的罪恶感席卷了刚典的内心，令他有些喘不过气。他伸出手在隆二背上轻轻拍着，一边看着隆二充满了悲伤的眼神，一边想到：

隆二真的非常喜欢臣呢。

单纯、直率、毫无保留地在喜欢着对方。

如果自己能被隆二这样喜欢，会是什么感觉呢？

这个念头一浮现，刚典就脱口而出：“你要不要干脆和我交往？”

隆二愣了一下，脸上一扫之前的颓丧，跟见了鬼似得瞪着刚典：“……哈？”

话一出口，刚典在那个瞬间也有为自己的冲动而感到一丝悔意，但立刻又被心中那小小的不可告人的私欲所取代，于是他露出了一个温柔的笑容，道：“我是说，隆二你就和我交往吧。”

“……别开玩笑了。”隆二从震惊中恢复过来，摇了摇头：“怎么可能呢。刚酱你别看我心情不好就拿这种事逗我啊。”

“我不是在开玩笑。”刚典一脸认真地表示：“我真的想和你交往。”

隆二皱起了眉头，对自己脸上表露出来的怀疑完全不加掩饰：“可是为什么呢？你为什么想和我交往？”

“不为什么，就是想交往啊。”刚典用理所当然的口气答道：“我也没跟男人交往过，如果对象是隆二的话，我觉得可以。”

“这算什么，把我当成练习对象了吗？”

“隆二你也可以把我当成练习对象嘛。”

“不行。不行。”隆二重复着这句话，有些焦躁地揉了揉眉心：“恋爱又不是随便可以试试的。而且我以前从来没有把刚酱当成恋爱对象看待过……”

“以前没有，可以从今天开始呀。”

“都说了这不行的。”

隆二正准备起身，刚典压住了他的手，随即整个人俯上去，将头搁在隆二的肩膀，

两个人之间的距离近到他的鼻尖快要碰到对方的脸颊。

隆二睁大了眼睛，如此近距离地看着刚典，使他不由自主地停止了呼吸。

“试试看吧。”刚典用一种甜腻的、温柔的、充满诱惑的嗓音在隆二耳边低声哄道：“说不定你会转而喜欢上我呢？”

注视着隆二瞳孔里的惊恐，刚典忍不住笑出了声，然后伸手在对方脸上轻轻摩挲着，满意地感受到手掌下隆二的脸颊因自己而变得滚烫起来。

二、

那之后刚典真的把隆二当成了一个追求的对象来看待，会主动给他发很多邮件，还会在工作之间的空隙抽时间去见隆二。

隆二本人一开始对此是感到很不适应的。他认真地对刚典说：“我真的不可能和刚酱交往的，你不要做这些了。”

“为什么不可能？”刚典拉起隆二的手，放在自己的掌中轻轻捏着，笑着问道：“我是外貌不行？性格不行？还是家世背景不行？”

“不不不，这不是你的问题，你这些条件全都非常好——不如说是太好了。”隆二一脸不自在地将手缩了回来，犹豫道：“……对我来说，刚酱是如果配我这样的人就太浪费了的存在……”

刚典对这句话感到十分无奈。隆二一直是个很自信又骄傲的人，怎么会在这种事上变得自卑起来？是因为广臣的缘故吗？

于是他将头轻轻地靠着隆二肩膀上，见对方抖了一下像是又要逃跑的样子，便强硬地拉住了他的手，同时说道：

“隆二桑，你应该对自己更有信心一点的。”

“……什么意思？”

“我觉得隆二桑是个非常优秀的人。所以才想要和你交往。”刚典勾起嘴角，眼神温柔地望着身边的人：“是真的。”

“…………”

隆二没有回答，刚典从他冰凉的手上能感觉出对方内心的挣扎，于是又说道：

“选我不可以吗？我保证会对你很好的。”

隆二对此不置可否，而是轻轻地叹了一声。刚典便问：“你在顾虑什么？”

“我到现在仍然无法把刚酱当成恋爱对象看待。”隆二声音低沉道：“以我这种半吊子的态度和你交往……对你太不公平了吧。”

刚典便语气轻松地答道：“原来是这个吗？你不用太在意啊。就把这当成是一种实验吧。如果交往了一阵子还是无法坚持下去，那再分开吧，不需要长久地介怀。”

隆二不禁皱起眉：“你真的觉得这样可以？”

“我觉得可以。”刚典看见隆二依然没有舒展的眉头，凑过去低声道：“所以你答应了吗？”

“……不行。”话音刚落，隆二挣脱了刚典的手然后站了起来，快速地走出房间。

刚典望着他的背影，心想：其实隆二仍然对臣心存爱恋吧。

自己现在的所作所为，正是所谓的“趁虚而入”，不是吗？

不过即便是那样，也没关系。

他一旦想要做什么，就一定会做到的。

两个人这般周旋了两个月，期间刚典锲而不舍地在隆二跟前刷着存在感，隆二一如既往地拒绝跟逃避。时间来到十一月，这天是隆二的演唱会，他独自一人回到后台的休息室，就意外地发现一个熟悉的身影：

“刚酱？”隆二眨了眨眼睛，有些不敢相信地看着他：“你怎么来了？你没跟我说过要来啊。而且你今天不是还有工作吗？”

“工作结束了，就来看看你。”刚典微笑着迎上去：“LIVE辛苦了，隆二桑。你表现得很棒哦。”

“嗯……嗯。”隆二看起来有些紧张地说道：“我还以为你不会来的……”

刚典坦然地回道：“我想你了啊。”

“…………”

看见隆二脸上尴尬又不好意思的神情，刚典忍不住笑出了声，凑过去搂住了隆二的肩膀，开心地说道：“你真的很不习惯听甜言蜜语吧？”

“……是不习惯。”隆二艰难地回答：“你以前也不是会对我说这种话的性格……”

“我也不是对谁都这么说啊。”刚典将头靠在隆二的颈窝，轻声道：“怎么样？你有感觉喜欢上我一点了吗？”

“……我……”

隆二刚吐出了一个音就卡住了，好半天说不出任何话来。刚典手贴着他的背脊，仿佛还能感受到他失控的心跳声。刚典便明白这人已经动摇了，只需要再努力一下……

于是他松开了隆二，双手握住了对方的手，抬起头用专注的眼神望着这个比自己年长几岁的男人，压低声音道：

“和我在一起吧，隆二？”

隆二从以前起就经常说“刚酱就像小狗一样呢”，并且表示刚典犹如犬一样的颜特别可爱。就像现在，也不知道是不是被刚典此刻显得乖巧又有些可怜的表情给戳中了心房，隆二迟疑了片刻，然后细不可闻地“嗯”了一声。

刚典一愣：“你同意了？”

“……嗯。”

刚典看见隆二低垂着头，连耳朵都因为害羞而红了起来。他在原地呆立了一会儿，突然转身走到椅子前坐下，俯下身将脸埋进了手里。

隆二见状吓了一跳，赶紧走过去半蹲半跪在刚典面前，伸手在他头上抚摸着，着急地问道：“你怎么了？刚酱？没事吧？不舒服吗？”

刚典一直不肯把头抬起来，隆二不知道这是什么情况，满心焦急地守在一旁不知所措。只见刚典突然抬起头，伸出手勾住隆二的脖子往自己的方向拉近，然后在一脸懵逼表情的男人嘴唇上飞速地亲了一下。

“……！？”

隆二推开面前的人，猛地往后一倒，直接就跌坐在地上，脸上只剩下惊愕的表情。刚典见状无奈地站起来拽住隆二的胳膊，边说道：“你反应也太大了吧？”

“我……你……？！”隆二脸涨得通红，结结巴巴道：“你……吓我一跳……”

刚典将隆二扶起来，然后又一次搂住了他的腰，语气依然很轻松地说道：“我亲一下我的恋人，有什么不可以的？”

“…………”

“习惯了就好了。”刚典一手轻柔地抚摸着隆二的后背，叹道：“谢谢你愿意接受。”

隆二略微迟疑了下，还是小心翼翼地抬起胳膊环住了刚典，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

三、

两个人就这么糊里糊涂地开始交往了。岩田刚典一开始还不确定跟自己的同性队友交往应该做些什么，隆二那边又不会主动，两个人就顺其自然地先从普通的约会开始。

说是约会，实际上他们又不能光明正大地牵着手走在大街上，结果还是到各自的家里见面。一起吃饭，然后并肩看电视或者打游戏。除了距离会挨得更近一点以外，好像和以往也没什么不同。

在这种自然舒适的相处中，刚典渐渐找到了一种稳定的安逸感。要说对隆二的感情有没有什么转变，似乎也没有太大的变化。他只是觉得和隆二待在一起很轻松，不需要考虑太多。他偶尔也会亲一下隆二，但是却没有什么心动不已的体验，更多地是享受着看隆二尴尬害臊的反应。

他也不知道这种关系持续下去究竟会迎来一个什么样的结局。不过至少目前都没有什么不愉快的感受，那么暂时无需改变现状吧。

刚典的工作忙起来后，和隆二相处的机会自然就变少了。这段时间里他们见不到面，互发的邮件也很简短。等反应过来时，他都已经一个星期没有和隆二联系过了。

本来两个人约好周末见一面的，但刚典因为前一天的工作实在是太过劳累，结果在家里一直睡到了傍晚才醒来。

他当下是感到担心的。以前交往过的女朋友们都是这样，几天不联系就会闹脾气，三番两次后就会以“跟你在一起完全没有在交往的感觉”为由然后切断联系。

他和隆二才刚刚开始交往没多久，这就已经开始冷落了对方，隆二会不会埋怨呢？

然而当隆二打开门看见他后，一瞬间就弯起眼睛笑了：“刚酱！你来了啊，好久不见。”

“嗯，好久不见。”刚典有些紧张地笑了一下：“对不起，我迟到了……”

“啊，那没关系呀。刚酱这段时间工作很忙，不是吗？”隆二微微侧身让出一条道：“你先进来吧。饿了吗？要不要吃点什么？”

刚典看着隆二开心的表情，心里不由地生出了一种复杂的情绪。

一方面是庆幸隆二真的没生气，一方面也有点失望隆二居然完全没生气。

这么久都没见上面，隆二难道完全不会想念他吗？

两个人简单地吃了些东西当做晚餐，然后就并肩坐在沙发上看隆二最近非常着迷的一部电视剧。

连续几日都在忙碌的刚典原本就仍然感到很疲惫，盯着屏幕的双眼不停地打架，最终还是撑不住睡着了。他惊醒过来，发现自己躺在隆二的腿上，身上还披着对方的外套。

“……对不起！”刚典下意识地想起身，却被隆二按着又躺了下去。

“没关系。”隆二抚摸着他的头，语气温和地回道：“你很累吧？再休息一会儿好了。”

刚典枕着隆二的腿，心里有些内疚地表示：“明明难得能见面，我却迟到了这么久，还自顾自地睡着了。”

只听见隆二轻轻叹了一声：“应该是我道歉啊。你都已经这么辛苦了，还要特地抽时间来陪我。”

“我并不觉得来见你是负担啊。”刚典立刻解释道：“是我这几天疏忽了，没有更多地陪伴你。抱歉……”

隆二闻言只是用手指在他的发丝间轻柔地捋着，边说道：“刚酱真是个温柔的人啊。”

“哎？”

刚典有些疑惑地抬起头，看见隆二微微笑着说道：“其实我只要能看见你已经足够开心了。”

但刚典听到这番话心里却说不上来是什么滋味。觉得有些温暖，同时也感到有些不满足。叹了一口气：“唉。我好像不是个很称职的男朋友。倒更像是被你宠着的弟弟。”

隆二毫不犹豫地回答：“刚酱对我来说本来就像弟弟一样啊。”

这句话传入刚典耳内，让他突然感到很不满意，于是猛然坐起身，重复了一遍：“弟弟？”他伸手勾住隆二的脖子在唇上吻了一下：“你会和你弟弟做这种事吗？哥哥？”

隆二吓了一跳，又一副准备躲开的架势，刚典便用力地将他禁锢在怀里，像只大型犬一样拱着他的颈窝。

那一刻，他好像终于有了一种在谈恋爱中的实感。

如果两个人就这么安稳地发展下去，好像也不赖啊。

到了年末的时候，三代目的团体活动多了起来。这天录完了一个番组，其他人都已经回去了，休息室里只剩下隆二和刚典两个人。

刚典看到隆二不停地拨弄自己的头发，便问道：“你怎么了？”

“唔，这个发型是不是有点别扭？”隆二嘟囔道：“健酱都直接笑出来了。果然很奇怪是吧？”

刚典忍俊不禁地表示：“还好啦，不会很怪。”

“不要哄我啊，如果觉得奇怪的话要告诉我！”

看着隆二认真的表情，刚典心里觉得这人真可爱，便走过去将他搂在怀里：“真的不奇怪，放心吧。”然后就吻了下去。

隆二早已变得能习惯刚典的亲吻，于是他也没抵抗，两个人就这么亲了一会儿，休息室的门突然被打开了，紧接着听到一个熟悉的声音说了句“对不起”，然后就又关上了门。

隆二吓了一大跳，推开刚典后连连后退。刚典同样心里一惊，只见门又再次被打开，登坂广臣又惊又怒地冲他们喊道：“你们干什么？！”

被广臣给撞见了两个人的事情，刚典对此倒是觉得无所谓。在广臣离开后，他看向隆二，发现那人突然就陷入了一种闷闷不乐的状态，表情一直很僵硬。

刚典心下一沉，问道：“被臣桑知道了我们的事情，让你感到很糟糕吗？”

隆二看了他一眼，艰难地点了点头：“……是有些尴尬吧。”

刚典沉默了一会儿，走过去拍了拍隆二的肩膀，若无其事地安抚道：“我想臣不会到处宣扬的。不要担心。”

“……嗯。”

隆二勉强地笑了一下，躲开了刚典的手。收拾好自己的东西就离开了。看着他的背影，刚典突然意识到了他们二人之间最不稳定的因素从头至尾只有一个。

唯有那个人，光是他的存在都能让隆二心神不宁。

而广臣当天晚上就把刚典叫去了自己家。当刚典看到广臣得知事情原委后所露出的惊讶的神情时，心里莫名地就觉得有些愉快。他试探着问广臣该不会想把隆二追回来吧，果不其然那个人反应很大地驳斥掉了。

离开广臣家后，刚典抬头望着夜空中的繁星，长长地呼出一口白色的气。

广臣知道了他和隆二的关系后很明显不高兴。那会采取什么举动吗？

很不正常的是，自己对此竟好像有点期待。

四、

新年之后，刚典和家人一起去了国外旅游。这段时间里他也有每天给隆二发信息，但从对方的回信中，他隐约感觉出隆二好像心情不太好。可也问不出到底是发生了什么事。

回到日本后，松浦社长请三代目的成员们去参加他的派对。结束的时候刚典也有些醉了，本想和隆二结伴坐车回家，却在中途被一个陌生的女子拉住了手臂说话。他虽然不认识这位是谁，还是很礼貌地应对着。这时他听到队长的声音喊道：

“臣他好像喝醉了，隆二你稍微照顾着点啊。”

刚典猛地转过头去，车门已经被关上然后开走了。他看着汽车的尾灯，心情突然就觉得不是很好。

回到家后，刚典始终对于刚才的事无法释怀，不知怎么的心里就是放不下。于是他打开手机给隆二发了一通消息：

【你还好吗？】

一个小时后，对方终于回信道：

【还好。我可以和你见个面吗？】

隆二很少会这么突然地要求见面，况且现在都这么晚了。刚典本能地产生了一种不祥的预感，于是便回复说可以。

没等多久，隆二便到了。他的脸颊被冻得有些发红，微微笑道：“对不起，这么晚还来打搅你。”

“不要客气。”刚典把他迎进屋，一边泡着热茶一边问道：“你怎么了？是有什么事想和我谈吗？”

隆二没有说话，进屋后就一直坐在沙发上发着呆。这种反常的样子让刚典更为忧心了。他挨着隆二坐下，伸手拍着对方的肩膀：

“隆二？隆二？”

“……嗯？”

刚典凝视着隆二的双眼，冷静地问道：“你和臣之间发生什么了吗？”

隆二沉默了片刻，反问道：“你怎么知道我刚才和臣在一起？”

“我有看到你们坐一辆车离开。”

隆二“嗯”了一声后就没有再说话，刚典也不催促，而是耐心地等着他开口。

终于，隆二主动说道：“我和臣一起坐车回家，途中他故意躺在我腿上装睡，后来还拉住我的手，一根一根的捏着我的手指……之后他什么也没说就回家了。也没解释那些举动有什么含义。”隆二一口气讲完这些，深吸一口气，抬起头望着刚典：“你说他这么做是什么意思？”

刚典没有回答，而是静静地观察着隆二的神情。

看起来很迷茫，不知所措。

于是刚典在心里叹了一口气。他无法确定广臣当时是在想些什么，但如此亲密的举动无论如何也不是“普通队友”之间会做的吧。

况且隆二和广臣也不只是普通队友。

所以广臣到底是带着怎样的心情来如此对待隆二的呢？

刚典略加思索，又问道：“除此之外还有吗？”

“什么？”

“臣他还有没有别的反常的举动？”

隆二犹豫了许久，还是坦白道：“忘年会的时候……他好像……亲了我的后颈一下。”

刚典一挑眉：“真的？”

“……只是很轻的一下。不过也可能是我自己的错觉。”隆二很头疼似得皱起了眉：“因为我后来询问他这件事，臣也说没有什么特殊的意思……我……就很不理解。”他语气一转，看上去十分不知所措地盯着刚典问道：“刚酱，这是不是我自己想多了？”

刚典对此没有立刻表态。看着隆二坐立难安的样子，将自己代入到广臣的立场想了想，好像有点明白广臣为什么会故意做出这些让隆二动摇的事情了。

但隆二自己肯定是永远都想不通的吧。

于是他用轻描淡写的语气回答道：“唔……这听起来真像是在欲擒故纵呢。”

隆二一愣，不确定地重复了一遍：“欲擒故纵？那是什么意思？”

“就是想要抓紧一个人时，先故意放开，等对方放松戒备，再重新抓住。”刚典微微笑着答道：“就像臣所做的，先是勾起你的好奇心与注意力，又不告诉你是为了什么，这样就能让你一直挂记着他了。”

“……是吗，这样啊……”隆二茫然地喃喃自语着，眼神里的光彩也逐渐暗淡下去：“原来是这样。”

看到隆二失望的表情，刚典有一瞬间的不忍：“不过这只是我的猜测。也许臣桑有别的想法吧。”

“他怎么想的不重要了。”隆二露出了一个略带嘲讽意味的笑容：“反正他就是希望我们分手而已吧。”

“臣桑也跟你说过希望我们分手吗？”

“是啊。他大概是觉得我把你带坏了吧。”隆二冷淡地说道。刚典还是头一次看见他露出这么阴沉的表情。

突然之间，一种莫名的情绪爬上心头。那时的他还不明白这是一种什么样的感觉。

但是看到隆二对广臣失望的样子，他心里竟觉得有点开心。

这天三代目的成员们聚集在一起拍摄PV。刚典和其他performer先行一步去拍舞蹈部分，之后才和两个主唱汇合。

一看到他们，刚典敏锐地发现二人之间气氛很不对劲。尤其是隆二，一副表情都快控制不住了的样子。广臣也一直都看起来心事重重。

刚典很快就意识到他们之间大概又发生了什么，当下是感到很无奈的。他试着从隆二那问出些隐情，但隆二只是摇头表示不想说。

刚典只好在那天晚上直接跑到隆二家里去，耐心而温柔地引导着，总算从隆二那得知了被广臣亲吻这件事。

刚典懵了一下，竟不知道说点什么。

这和他所预想的不一样。

他原本以为，广臣就是不甘心曾经喜欢他的人现在转而喜欢上别人了，所以才做出些暧昧不明的举动来动摇隆二的心。只要放着不管，过一阵子等广臣感到腻了应该就会停止了。

但他没想到广臣会去吻隆二。仅仅是为了赌气的话，会做到这份上吗？

难道说广臣在欺骗隆二的时候，不知不觉中把自己也骗进去了？

刚典看着隆二低垂的头，心情突然就变得很沉重。

如果……如果广臣真的转而喜欢上隆二了，那隆二应该轻而易举地就会回到他的怀抱吧。

毕竟隆二直到现在，多半还在喜欢广臣。

那他算什么？两个人之间的推动器而已吗？

想到这里，刚典悄悄地笑了，然后坐在了隆二身边，乖巧柔顺地将头靠在他的肩膀上。

隆二愣了一下，奇怪地问道：“刚酱？怎么了？”

刚典没有回答，而是闭上了眼睛，轻轻地在他的颈窝蹭了蹭。

“到底怎么了啊？”隆二伸出手在刚典头上摸了摸。

“没什么。我就是想和隆二再多待一会。”

“哎？为什么突然撒娇啊？”

“因为……”刚典微微抬起头，露出了一个像小狗在撒娇一般的表情，低声道：“我很快就要被你甩掉了吧？”

隆二呆了下，接着语调陡然高了几度：“你为什么会这么想？”

刚典故意露出一个苦涩失落的笑容，用令人可怜的声音说道：“我知道的，隆二你到现在仍然喜欢着臣桑。会接受和我交往也只是一时心软。”

“不……不是！”隆二迅速地摇了摇头，语气中透着焦急：“我没有那种想法。我绝对不会背叛刚酱的！”

“真的？”刚典看到隆二脸上的神情，心知自己的计划已经成功了一半。于是又说道：“我其实也会不安的。害怕隆二被抢回去。”

他伸出手将隆二搂进怀里，用一种仿佛催眠一般的语气说道：“不要让我担心，好吗？”

隆二沉默了许久，才生硬地回答：“好。”

“还有，以后不管和臣桑之间发生什么，都要告诉我。”刚典趁着隆二心神不宁时又补充道：“不要看着别处，要好好地看着我。”

隆二又轻轻“嗯”了一声，动作僵硬地环住了刚典的腰，机械般地说道：“我跟你保证。”

刚典抱着隆二，内心深处涌出了一丝的难以言喻的感受。

虽然确实有点狡猾，但他对此并没有产生负罪感。

就像在学校做数学题、又像是为了吸引观众的目光而对着镜头服务一样，他不认为采用一些适当的手段和技巧来达成目的是什么卑鄙可耻的事。

在还可以预防的阶段完全无动于衷才是真正的傻。

他即便没有非隆二不可，也绝对不会如此轻易地就拱手让人。

不战而败，这才不是他的作风。

五、

那之后不知道是不是广臣自己反省过了，隆二告诉刚典广臣这段时间都没有再主动和他说话，也没有产生任何肢体接触。

刚典对此表示：“你难道在失望吗？”

“怎么可能呢。”隆二语气淡淡地答道：“不如说轻松多了。”

刚典觉得隆二多半是在掩饰自己内心真正的感受。但他也不戳破。

转眼到了出国拍摄PV的日子。晚上Elly叫大家去他的房间，刚典跟着其他performer讨论了很久有关舞蹈的编排，感到有些累了的他漫不经心地看了一眼另一边的主唱二人，却看见广臣正目不转睛地盯着隆二，不过隆二本人倒是没发觉的样子。

刚典若有所思地将头转了回来。看样子广臣还没彻底死心，也不知道这下又有什么打算。

凑巧的是，之后他就和广臣两个人一起被打发到楼下买东西。刚典在商店里转了一圈，瞥见货架上摆着一瓶瓶包装得很好看的瓶子，拿在手里仔细辨认了一下，意识到这是什么后，突然想起了隆二。

交往三个月了，他和隆二最多也就只是接吻而已，次数也不是很多。更进一步的事情，他都没考虑过。想必隆二那边也是。

倒也不是因为顾虑到发生关系后会影响什么，主要是这段时间里他们连见面的机会都不多,他也没有产生过那方面的冲动。况且自己也没跟男人做过，确实不知道能不能成功……

刚典盯着手里的瓶子，思绪不知不觉地就飘去了很远，直到广臣喊他的名字时他才惊醒过来。

他心里一动，随手将那个瓶子扔进购物篮里。之后还故意当着广臣的面拿了一盒保险套。

并非真的有那个意思，但能观察广臣对此的反应还是挺有趣的。

被拉着玩了一晚上的扑克牌，刚典回到房间后躺在床上，回味着刚才所目睹的事情，愈发觉得好玩起来。

广臣果然如他所料的那样一下子就乱了阵脚，甚至慌不择路地要想办法阻止他们离开。那个人平时习惯性地隐藏起自己的真心，如今能看到广臣窘迫无措的一面还真是新鲜。

第二天他和其他performer一起去录影棚拍摄，临走前故意当着广臣的面在隆二耳边说了一句话。看到广臣一瞬间变得糟糕的脸色后，心情很好地关上了车门。

结束以后在回程的车上，他给隆二打了电话，得知那边的摄影因为下雨而中止了，便说好了等会儿回酒店见面。

到了酒店后他敲响了隆二住的房间门，没等多久门就打开了。隆二上半身没穿衣服，头发还在滴着水，他的表情看起来非常阴郁，脸色苍白，仿佛被抽干了所有生气一样。

刚典见到他这幅样子心里一惊，担忧地问道：“你怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”

隆二沉默片刻，缓缓摇了摇头，扯出一个牵强的笑容：“……没什么。”

刚典伸出手在他额头上抹了一把：“你淋雨了吗？”

“嗯。”隆二似乎感到很不适地避开了刚典的手：“我正准备洗澡……晚点再说吧。”然后不待刚典回答就立刻关上了门。

刚典愣了愣，不死心地又敲了敲门，但等了很久房间里也没反应。他只好带着满心疑惑和忧虑回到自己的房间。

明明刚才打电话时隆二的状态听起来还很平常，怎么会在这么短的时间内突然变成这样？

难道是因为和广臣之间发生了什么吗？

带着诸多疑问一直等到了晚上，队长让大家一起到楼下吃晚餐，偏偏两个主唱同时缺席，还都表示自己身体不舒服需要休息，这让刚典心里的疑虑更浓了。

回到房间后，他给隆二发去了几条信息，并且表达了自己的担忧，希望隆二能回复点什么。快十一点的时候，没有等到回信，倒是把本人给等来了。

隆二的表情依然很糟糕，看起来是强打起精神来找自己的。刚典虽然很想立刻就从对方嘴里把所有真相撬出来，最终还是忍住情绪耐心地询问隆二到底怎么了。

隆二一声不吭地在床沿边上坐了许久，垂下头一边轻轻掰着自己的手指，一边用显得冷静过头的语气讲述了自己今天和臣之间发生的事情。

讲完了以后，他像是不敢面对刚典一眼，仍然没有把头抬起来，而是盯着自己的双手出神。

刚典静静地望着他，很长一段时间没有说话。他感受着从一开始麻木的心里渐渐生出一股无名火，越烧越旺，逐渐吞噬着自己长久以来保持得很完美的理智。

意外的是……自己居然比想象中的还生气。

都做到这份上了，看样子臣真的很动摇啊。

完全不把我放在眼里吗？

这时隆二突然抬起头来：“刚酱，难道说你生气了吗？”

“生气？我吗？”刚典毫无感情地重复了一遍，然后突然就微笑了起来，走到隆二身边坐下，拉起了他的手放在自己手里，沉声道：“真过分啊……隆二，你怎么会觉得我不会生气呢？”

不待隆二回答，他手上一用力将人摁倒在床上，自己跟着压了上去，沉声道：“我的恋人差点和别人上床了，我当然也会生气。”

隆二看起来很惊讶，一时之间不知道说些什么，只是愣愣地回望着刚典。

被这么看着，就让刚典心底突然滋生出一种掺杂了妒火的欲望。他俯下身吻住身下的人，对方轻轻挣动了一下就止住了，整个身体僵硬地仿佛被石化了一般。他一边亲着隆二，一边将手从衣摆下方伸进去，冰冷的手触及对方紧绷的肌肉，让手掌下的皮肤顿时发起抖来。

隆二偏头躲开了唇上愈发用力起来的肆虐，语气中透着不确定和些许恐慌：“……你要做吗？”

“怎么？”刚典轻轻掐住隆二的下巴，面无表情问道：“你难道想拒绝我？”

“……我……”

“没能和臣桑做到最后一步，让你很遗憾吗？”

“不是……”被这么残酷的质问着，隆二眼神里最后的防备仿佛瞬间就溃不成军，脸上露出了濒临崩溃的表情：“……对不起。”

这句仿佛认命一般的“对不起”击溃了刚典苦苦维持的最后一丝理性，压抑许久的怒火瞬间点燃，直到将两个人一并烧毁其中。

整个过程中隆二都一言不发，仿佛在靠着自虐来惩罚自己一样，死死咬着下唇将所有声音都吞回了肚子里。

等刚典头脑稍微冷静下来，他望着自己身下的男人的背脊，因为痛楚而微微颤抖着。他心想隆二此时大概感觉很痛吧。

明明觉得很痛，明明很不愿意，为什么却不肯说出来呢？

难道是为他感到愧疚吗？

想到这里，刚典并没有觉得好受一些，反而心头上的压力更沉重了。

于是他俯下身用温柔了许多的语气说道：“隆二？你要是难受的话就说出来吧。”

然而对方并没有领情，而是继续保持沉默地摇了摇头。

被回绝了好意的刚典好不容易消下去的火苗又冒了出来。他带有报复性质的用力的同事，看到隆二支撑不了似得咬住了床单来堵住自己的声音，仿佛是打定了主意不要开口，全盘接受了附加在自己身上的一切。

刚典便心想：我并不需要你为我感到抱歉。这样只会让我更不甘心。

你的“对不起”一说出口，就仿佛我真的彻底输了一样。而且是惨败。

他瞥见隆二的后颈，想起刚才所听闻的事情，赌气般地张口在对方脖子后面咬了一口，听到隆二疼得倒吸一口气，又觉得有些抱歉地松开了。

看到隆二这样的反应，刚典突然感到了浓浓的无力感。

明明身体交叠在一起，却没有感到彼此之间的距离更近，反而变得更加遥远。

原本他是想一直当一个温柔的人，结果还是伤害了对方。

这是自己的失败吧。

那天晚上刚典突然想起了很多年前的事情。刚出道那会儿他的存在感不强烈，镜头永远是给两个主唱的最多，采访的时候也是主唱负责说话，最多会让队长补充几句，他和Elly还有健二郎就像真的伴舞一样，在后排安静地站着。

确实有一点不甘心，但他并不会因此就对两个主唱产生什么不满的情绪。因为他真的很喜欢那两个人，就像他喜欢着三代目的其他成员一样。

后来他有意识地去改进自己的着装打扮，参考了多方的意见，慢慢地做出改变。因为镜头有限，有时候只有那么几个短暂的特写，所以他也把握着每一个机会来展现最完美的笑容。

演艺圈就是这样的地方吧，有时候胜败输赢可能就发生在几秒钟内。

随着他的人气增涨，曝光与认知度也逐渐地变多了。现在的他或许可以算得上是团队的门面之一了吧，但总觉得似乎离他理想中的自己仍有差距。

想要完全不留下悔恨地付出全部精力来实现梦想，想要和三代目的大家一起变得更优秀。所以每一天都全力以赴。

无比现实的经纪人则有意无意地跟他透露着自己的想法：比起跳舞，希望还是尽量多花些时间在演戏方面。还冠冕堂皇地解释说他若能变得更有人气的话，对团队同样是帮助。

人气吗……和隆二比的话大概是真的比他更受欢迎了，但并没有过完全超越广臣的感觉。

潮水般的欢呼声，还有耀眼的聚光灯。

站在那灯光最中心的还是主唱二人。

至始至终，那两个人周围都有一块其他人所不能踏足的结界。许多从征选起一路走来的心情，也只有他们彼此才能明白。就算私交关系一般，但这个只属于主唱二人的世界，是他们不会与任何人分享的。

就好比现在，即便他自认为对隆二已经足够像个温柔完美的男朋友了，却还是无法将另一个人的存在从隆二心里抹去一丝一毫。

最初会想和隆二交往，可能也是想踏入那个被隔离的世界里。

收回了飘离很远的意识，刚典望着躺在自己身边紧紧闭着眼睛的人，试着伸出手想抚摸一下对方的眉毛，却听到原本以为已经睡着了的隆二突然开口像梦呓般地说道：

“刚酱，你气消了吗？”

刚典一愣，伸出去的手就停在了半空。

良久之后，他收回了手，轻轻叹了一口气，幽幽答道：“我没有在生你的气，隆二。”

可能更多地是在生自己的气。

自己无论怎样努力也赢不过登坂广臣。或许他不想接受的就是这点。

六

转眼半个月的时间过去了，期间两个人因为行程不同，一直没有机会见面。终于等到了难得的假日，刚典便把隆二叫来了自己家。

明明是久违的约会，隆二却显得异常安静，刚典心里很明白对方在介怀什么，于是故作轻松地问道：

“你还在生我的气吗？”

隆二闻言眨了眨眼睛，微微笑着摇摇头：“我为什么要生你的气？”

“这段日子一直没有时间陪你，连信息都很少发。”

“哦，那没关系啊。”隆二低下头捧起了碗，语气淡然道：“我不介意。”

刚典在餐桌的另一端望着他，把差点脱口而出的“我希望你在意一点的”吞回了腹中。

在那次可以谈得上失败的经验后，两个人几乎是同时往后退了一步。普通的情侣在发生过关系后多半会变得更亲密，但他们倒是离得更远了。

可能因为他们从头至尾都不是普通的情侣吧。

刚典一边吃着自己做的饭菜，一边漫不经心地想着：这段关系应该坚持不下去了吧。

这个念头一起，却并没有让他产生什么心痛的感觉。只是仍然，会有那么一点遗憾。

并不是为不能再和隆二当恋人感到遗憾，是为自己居然连一点挽回的意图都没有而产生了失望的情绪。

当隆二准备告别离开时，他突然想到：再试一试吧。

也许他们这么交往下去，有一天就真的有感情了也不一定。

于是刚典拉住了隆二的袖子，轻声道：“你就这么回去了吗？”

隆二一愣：“不然呢？”

“我是在想……”他拉起隆二的手放在自己的掌中摩挲着：“上次的初体验好像不是很成功，所以想再挑战一次。不行？”

“……”

隆二没有立刻回答，但当他看到刚典靠近时反射性地往后一躲，眼睛里甚至透出了一丝排斥。

刚典早已料到他会有这种反应，露出了一抹苦笑：“果然不愿意啊。”

“……不是……”隆二看起来很尴尬地移开了目光，勉强解释着：“我没做什么准备，有点紧张……”

于是刚典便轻轻搂住了隆二的腰，将头倚靠着对方的肩膀，用叹息一般的语气说道：“没关系。我也不会勉强你。我只是……想触碰你而已。”

闻言，隆二很长一段时间没有回答，但刚典知道他无法回绝的就是自己现在故意表现出来的示弱的一面。

因为那个人很容易心软。所以只要稍微哄一下就什么都答应。

而自己居然毫不犹豫地就利用了对方的心软，这算什么优质的情人啊。

正当刚典这般在心里自嘲时，听到隆二轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

相比初次的体验，这次总算进行得顺利了一些。

上一次的他们各怀心思，谁都没能从中享受到丝毫，结束后没什么对话隆二就回自己房间去了。而这一次，至少能耐心地进行前戏，过程中也还是享受到了一些——至少刚典还是觉得挺舒服的，隆二什么想法就不得而知了。

结束后刚典望着身边闭目休息的人，突然就想起了自己大学时的一个好朋友。对方在一年前结了婚，妻子是家里人安排介绍的。他们一起喝酒时，刚典就曾听那人借着酒劲吐露了内心真实的想法：

“其实我也没有特别喜欢她……”好友醉醺醺地说道：“交往的时候就没有什么感觉，想着有一天会分手吧，可是不知不觉就拖了好久，这时候觉得就算分了也不一定能找到真正喜爱的对象。我都三十岁了，没有信心再浪费好几年去试验。既然眼前这个人相处起来也不讨厌，与其花费更多时间去寻找，还不如就安定下来好了。”

这番话在刚典听起来真挺过分的，但也很真实。

屏幕上演绎出来的那些真爱，终究只是理想化的缩影。现实是更多、更多的人仅仅是“将就”地过了一生吧。

那时的刚典心里暗暗想着：希望我以后不要变成这样的人。而如今，他凝视着躺在身边的人的侧脸，心里五味杂陈。

他真的不讨厌隆二，应该说是十分喜欢的。但这种“喜欢”，是他想要的吗？

于是刚典悄悄捏住了隆二的手指，用指甲在对方的指腹上轻轻划着，一边想到：如果我们就这么交往下去，可能总有一天，会真的喜欢上对方吧。

总有一天……

刚典见隆二翻身下床从自己的衣服口袋里翻出手机，想起刚才在做的时候两个人的电话先后都响过两次，但当时没空接就无视了。于是他也拿起放在床头柜上的手机检查来电记录，意外地发现其中一通是广臣打来的。

广臣这个时间点打电话来做什么……

刚典回过头去，看到隆二正望着自己的手机屏幕出神。

刚才打给隆二的那通电话，也是来自广臣吗？

想到这里，刚典若无其事地笑着问道：“是臣打来的吗？”

隆二的肩膀晃动了一下，迟疑片刻才轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“这样啊……”

望着隆二脸上复杂的表情，刚典突然就感觉心里不是滋味，于是他放下手机，拽住隆二的手将人拉了过来，边笑道：“再来一次吧？”

“哎？”隆二一下子没反应过来，愣愣地问道：“为什么？”

“你已经觉得满足了吗？我可是还觉得远远不够啊。”刚典脸上带着温柔的笑，手上的动作却是不容拒绝的强硬。他夺过隆二的手机放在了枕头边上，

隆二一开始还有些表情不自在地微微抵抗了一下，很快就放弃了挣扎，温顺老实地将手勾住了刚典的脖子。

中途的时候，隆二的电话再次不合时宜的响起，刚典瞥了一眼手机屏幕，果然又是广臣打来的。他望着身下男人压抑的表情，心里的鬼胎越长越大，逐渐占据了他的思维，夺走了他的理性，促使他拿起了手机举到隆二面前，轻轻地问道：

“隆二，是臣打来的。你要接吗？”

那声音听起来可以称得上是温柔了，但说出来的话却让隆二脸上瞬间没了血色。

“……你……胡说什么……”隆二微微喘息着，眼睛里流露出来的一丝恐惧感让刚典莫名地愉快起来。

于是他不顾隆二充满抗拒的眼神，手指划过屏幕接通了来电，笑着将电话举到隆二耳边。

隆二极为震惊地瞪着他，咬着下唇没有让自己发出可疑的声音，夺过手机然后挂断了电话，同时冲刚典吼道：

“你疯了吗？你这是干什么？！”

“你不接吗？我以为你想接的。”刚典淡淡地回道：“因为你刚才的表情看起来是那么地不舍得。”

“……啊？”隆二又惊又怒地瞪大眼睛，手肘撑着床铺想要起身，被刚典摁着肩膀又压了回去。

隆二张开了嘴想说些什么，却被欺上来的唇堵住了声音。他偏过头想躲开，又被掐住下巴转了过来。

两个人终于分开时，隆二在换气的空隙间轻声问道：“刚酱，你在生我的气，是吗？”

刚典没有回答他，微微皱起了眉头。

确实，这不像他会做的事情。

太意气用事，一点都不理智。

为什么自己会变成这样呢？

就在此时，电话铃声又一次响起。刚典抢走了隆二手中的机体，面无表情地看着屏幕上的来电显示，并且抓住了隆二想要夺回手机的手，在隆二带着惊恐的注视中无声地与他相望。

“别接……别这样。”隆二声音微微发着抖，透着明显的害怕：“拜托你了，刚酱，不要让我讨厌你……”

那一刻，刚典也有了一丝不忍，但手指却仍然在鬼使神差下划过屏幕接通了来电。同时身下的动作也没有停止，更为用力急促地发泄着。

隆二一手捂着嘴努力将声音隐藏起来，同时双眼一眨不眨地瞪着刚典。

看到隆二带着悲愤与羞耻的眼神，刚典感到心口很闷，却又掺杂了一种报复性质的快感。

于是他在这种相互折磨的关系中想着：我难道是变态吗？

明明自己此时也感到了难过，嘴上却还是故意问道：“臣他特地打电话给你，隆二你真的不想接吗？”

隆二在细碎的呻吟的声中勉强说着：“……你……别……这样……刚……快挂断……”

此刻手机那一头完全没有了声音，刚典看了眼屏幕，原来广臣已经把电话挂断了。他沉着脸将手机放回了隆二枕边，然后轻轻抚上了他的额头，却被隆二皱着眉头躲开了。

结束之后，他长长地叹了一口气，像是在自言自语一般说着：“臣他大概在生气吧。”

一旁的隆二没有吭声，只是抬起胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛。于是刚典继续说着：“臣的心情我大概能明白。在得知你和我交往后，有一种不甘心喜欢自己的人转向别人了，所以才会做出那些举动，来不断地提醒你以前向他告白的事情……又有点像是在和我竞争吧。”

他说这番话，原本是想观察看看隆二会有什么反应，然而却听到一直沉默的隆二突然开口，用一种冷淡的语气轻飘飘地说道：

“那你和他不也一样吗。”

刚典闻言一愣，停顿了几秒后才反应过来这句话什么意思，语调不由地提高了：“我和臣怎么就一样了？”

隆二没有回答，他深吸了一口，然后翻身下床捡起自己的衣服穿好，动作快得仿佛连一秒钟都待不下去了一样。刚典望着他的背影，也捡起自己的衣服穿着，边问道：“你要洗澡吗？”

“不用。”隆二语气僵硬地回答他，抓过枕边的手机就往房门外走。

见隆二表情阴沉得吓人，刚典心里突然就觉得有些慌，他顾不上衬衣还没穿好就追了过去：“隆二？你在生气？”

“我没……没事。”隆二非常勉强地勾了勾嘴角，弯下腰穿上自己的鞋子，说道：“我只是想一个人待着……晚安。”

然后他不待刚典开口，就立刻打开大门跑了出去。

刚典呆立在原地站了许久，突然意识到自己可能做了一件无法回头的事。

七

那天晚上刚典也有给隆二传去简讯，但一直等了很久都没有回音。

第二天早上他怀着沉重的心情去工作，在休息的时候又试着联系对方，却发现那人电话关机了。

刚典冷静下来想了想，知道隆二这次是真的生气了。但他并没有为此感到特别担心，因为理性告诉他隆二不可能一直生气。

正好隔天又有团员会议，趁此机会再当面讲清楚就好。

带着这样的想法，刚典那天晚上给隆二传了一封信息说希望明天能早点在会议室见面，过来不久，隆二就回复了一句“好”。

隔天他早早来到事务所，走进会议室时发现隆二真的乖乖地等在那里。他心里稍稍松了一口气，随手关上了门，坐在了隆二的对面，开口道：

“你昨天一直不回我信息，让我很担心。”

隆二微微点了点头，轻声道：“嗯。对不起。”

刚典看着他的表情，一下子就感觉出了隆二的异常，于是他也没有说话，而是安静地望着对方。

隆二略微停顿了一下，又道：“我没什么事。只是想一个人安静待着。让你担心了对不起。”

好生疏啊。

刚典默默想着。简直就像在和陌生人对话一样。

他感觉到心情也跟着低落了下去，于是老实地说道：“我那天确实做得不对。我跟你道歉。”

隆二闻言眨了眨眼睛，然后温和地回答：“没关系。”

看到隆二依然客客气气的样子，刚典只觉得心里那股烦躁的感觉越来越强烈，于是他声调也稍微提高了一些：“你要是还生气的话，可以骂我几句啊。”

“我没生气。”隆二垂眸盯着自己的手机屏幕，语气依然没什么变化：“我怎么可能会骂你呢。”

刚典悄悄叹了一口气。隆二温吞的表现让他感觉胸腔里的淤积都无处发泄。对方连吵架都不愿意，这对话还怎么进行下去？他只好又说道：“你一直这样拒绝人的态度，什么心里话都不肯和我说，让我感觉自己一点也不被你当成恋人看待啊。”

话已至此，他本以为隆二这下总得表示些什么了，但隆二只是沉默了片刻，然后轻轻“嗯”了一声。

刚典无可奈何地笑了一声：“所以你是真的没把我当成恋人看了？”

“……”

“还是说你想和我分手了吗？”

“……”

刚典脸上一直保持得好好的完美笑容渐渐褪去，声音也冷了下来：“说话啊。”

隆二此刻才终于抬起头，无声地望着刚典的方向。

“你到底有什么想说的，”刚典平静地问道：“你就说吧。”

隆二顿了顿，然后开口：“刚酱你……明明不喜欢我，到底是为什么要和我交往呢？”

这个问题倒是出乎刚典意料，他愣了一下，随即反问：“你为什么会这么想？”

隆二微微摇了摇头，露出了一个牵强的笑容：“难道你喜欢我吗？”

“我问的不是这个。”刚典语气依然非常平静，像是在谈公事一样说道：“我问的是，你为什么现在会觉得我不喜欢你？”

“……”

隆二脸上淡淡的笑意也消失了，他再一次将视线转回自己的手机屏幕上，同时轻描淡写地说道：“你但凡有一点喜欢我，那天晚上就不可能接那通电话。”

这个回答像一记锤子迎面击来，砸得刚典一时之间有些懵。他茫然地想着此时应该说些恰当的话来应对，却发现自己找不出有什么话可以回复的。

许久之后，他才轻轻说道：“这样啊……”

隆二那天晚上说的“那你和臣不也一样吗”，这句话的含义，他到现在终于明白了。

刚典在椅子上坐了许久，直到麻木的手指的触觉渐渐回归，他才听到自己用一种冷淡的声音说道：“那你也是一样吧。从来都没有真正把我当成恋人看待过。”

隆二对此没有反驳，仅仅应了一声当做回复。

刚典微微偏头，淡淡问道：“你连这个都承认了？”

“……你说得对。”隆二回答他：“所以我们这么交往到底有什么意义呢。明明彼此都在骗对方。”

“……嗯。”

刚典深吸了一口气，接着语气一转：“所以呢？和我分手后，你要和臣交往吗？”

隆二像是听到什么很好笑的事情一样笑了出来：“怎么可能。”

“不可能吗？我还以为你已经和他约好了，一和我分手你们这对两情相悦的人就终于可以在一起了——”

听到这番话，隆二一直平淡的语气里像终于有了感情一样，声量陡然拔高：“你把我想成什么了？”

刚典心知隆二确实不是这种人。但此刻心就像气球被针了个小孔一样，失控的情绪在不断地往外漏，促使他继续说着隆二不爱听的话：“那不然呢？你特地甩了我总得有个好的理由吧。”

“我不是来跟你吵架的！”

“因为我对你来说连个可以吵架的对象都算不上？”

“刚典！”

就在此时，会议室的门突然被敲响了，打破了这一触即发的气氛。两个人同时一惊，有些慌乱地望着大门的方向。

刚典看了隆二一眼，站起身走过去将门打开，就看见广臣站在外面。他本想打个招呼，却发现自己嗓子里像有什么东西堵住了一样，于是他只是微微笑了一下，然后就迈步迅速离开了。

他一个人一直走到以前大家经常聚在一起的休息室，在空着的沙发上坐了下来，如以往一样，强迫自己从暴走的情绪中冷静下来。

就这么坐了很久，他感觉到心里那股冲动确实被压抑住了，然后他就想到：

这段关系真的坚持不下去了吧。

毕竟他和隆二之间建立在谎言上的所谓的“恋情”，薄弱到只要一方稍微退后一步就会彻底瓦解。

不过即便如此也没关系。

这并不是什么大不了的事。

所以他不会有事的。

那之后他和隆二都投入进了巡演的排练中，一直没有机会对话，两个人也很默契地保持了距离，期间连封邮件都没传过。

刚典知道这段关系已经维持不下去了，但还是什么举动都没有采取，像个旁观者一样，安静地站在远处等待着。

等着隆二自己作出决定。

毕竟，最初提出交往的是他。至少结束的权利，他想留给隆二。

终于有一天，他与往常一样与其他performer来到练习室排练，在休息的时候，收到了来自隆二的电话。

那一头隆二的声音听起来非常冷静，用没什么起伏的语调说着：“我们还是结束这种关系吧。”

那个人的声音就像沉入了大海一样，听起来很遥远，就像快要消失一般。

刚典没有立刻回答，而是望着不远处正在聊天的成员们。

可能是因为很久没有听到他的声音，隆二又自顾自地说着：“是我的错……我对不起你。一直没有以认真的态度来面对这段关系，对你真的很不公平，对不起……”

刚典听着这段道歉，无声地叹了一口气。

真狡猾啊。

他默默地想着。

把所有的错都归咎于自己身上，这让他这下真的连生气都没机会了。

其实他真的不怪隆二什么。只是心里仍然，有那么一点点的遗憾吧。

只有那么一点，所以应该很快就会释怀的。

遗憾的是，他们曾经有过机会变成真正的恋人，但还是失败了。

虽然是从一个谎言开始，但或许，他们有那么几秒钟、甚至几分钟的时间，是真的两情相悦过。

就在刚典的思绪飘离了很远时，他听到电话那一端的声音带着些许担忧的语气唤道：“……刚酱？”

他收回了思绪，用一种温柔的语气轻声回答：“好。”

于是他们的短暂的“恋情”就以这一个音符结束了。

刚典听到健二郎在喊他过去继续排练，他挂断电话，将手机放回包里，笑着应了一声走了过去。

其实如果他刚才说一句“我不想分手”的话，隆二应该就会心软吧。

然后再像以前一样撒撒娇，很轻易就能让那个优柔寡断、过于善良的人无法逃离了。

但他真的不想再这么做了……或许是因为他累了吧。接下来还要为巡演排练、还有新的戏剧工作要全力以赴，真的没有什么精力去经营这段感情了。

还有一点就是，他真的很喜欢隆二和广臣这两个人。

不想再给他们造成困扰了。

所以这场分手进行得很快，也很顺利。没有任何障碍与矛盾。

虽然他暂时还无法完全地、打从心底地为那两个人祝福，却仍然希望自己在隆二心里是个温柔的人。

体贴、大方、善解人意。

像个漫画里才会出现的完美的王子一样。

番外完


	3. 心鬼 番外：玫瑰之死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隆二视角

心鬼番外《玫瑰之死》

第一次意识到自己喜欢上了相方的瞬间，今市隆二几乎是在同一时间就尝到了失恋的滋味。

起初只是比其他成员更关注他的一举一动、只是觉得他的声音好像比任何人的听起来都更清晰、只是一天24小时中想念他的次数比其他人多一点。

发现这其实就是恋爱的契机则是某一次的情人节。那天三代目的大家聚集在一起开会，准备回家的时候隆二看见广臣怀里抱了一大束火红的玫瑰花，顺嘴问道：

“是谁送给你的啊？”

“一个有过几次合作的女性工作人员。”广臣脸上表情淡淡的，看不出开心与否。

“哎，真好啊。”隆二望着那束花，没有多想就脱口而出：“好漂亮的玫瑰呀。”

广臣闻言抬眼看了他一眼，从花束里抽出了一支玫瑰递了出去：“那给你吧。”

隆二一愣，摆了摆手：“我不是这个意思——”

“我无所谓。”广臣将那一枝花塞进隆二手里，然后迈步走开了。

被丢下的男人捏着那支玫瑰，脑中突然冒出一句：这是情人节的玫瑰呢。

他独自在原地站了许久，只觉得心跳声突然就变得震耳欲聋起来。

回到家后隆二将那支玫瑰插在了花瓶里，坐在一旁久久地望着它发呆，直到临近午夜的时候他才长长地叹出一口气，同时认命一般地在心里承认了自己对广臣真的不只有队友的感情。

这简直太糟糕了。

隆二将脸埋进手里，只觉得心底一片悲凉。

相方登坂广臣是个完全的直男，这种事情隆二还是知道的。

不如说，直到喜欢上广臣之前，他也以为自己是个纯正的直男。

隆二并不认为这份恋情会有什么结果，他也不打算把这件事告诉广臣，以免让两个人的关系变得尴尬。

本以为这一场单恋会像一次重感冒一样，伤筋动骨个一百天后就会渐渐淡去了。但是隆二却发现自己的心情并没有随着时间消散，反而因为抱着这种感情与广臣相处，而变得越来越沉迷其中。

看到广臣弯起眼睛笑的时候自己心里也会觉得很温暖，还有点痒痒的，然后莫名地就觉得难过起来。

隆二很希望广臣能多对自己笑一笑，但事实上广臣并不怎么会主动和他搭话，也不会有任何比较亲近的举动。

所以每当隆二看到广臣扑到健二郎或者刚典身上撒娇、在他的INS里晒与其他成员的合影、或者提到别的人时在句尾加的爱心符号时，心里还是会觉得有点羡慕。

因为这些广臣都不可能对他做。

他和广臣倒也谈不上交恶，只是这么多年来相处的方式就是比较“相敬如宾”的，双方都带着一种默契的克制。以前隆二没有在意，但是一旦发现自己很渴望和广臣亲近后，这种寂寞的心情就逐渐膨胀起来。

隆二以为他会带着这样的心情与广臣相安无事地以队友的身份走下去，但事态的转变发生在某个意外的夜晚。那天他和其他队员们都喝了很多酒，醉得意识不清地被塞进计程车里，他瞥了一眼身边的广臣，迷迷糊糊的想着自己的相方为什么看起来那么好看呀。被酒精麻痹的大脑无法控制自己的手和嘴，于是他像个傻瓜一样抓着广臣开始胡言乱语起来。

广臣一直漫不经心的样子望着窗外，偶尔应付两句。感觉自己被忽视了的隆二心里不满，于是那句“其实我一直都很喜欢你”就这样从嘴里泄露了出去。

在半醉半醒间，隆二清楚地记得自己当时非常紧张，几乎差一点要无法呼吸了，手心还因此出了许多汗。但广臣只是面无表情的应了一声，就将自己的手从他的手中抽了回去。

隔天隆二从自家的床上醒来，在睁开眼睛之前他还在心里默默祈祷如果昨天晚上只是自己的一个梦就好了。但当他睁开眼睛后，理智还是告诉他昨晚自己真的冲动地告白了。

他无比后悔，也很害怕，怕被广臣厌恶，怕被广臣逃避。这其中还掺杂着一点不该拥有的期待。

既然话已出口，那就豁出去吧。

他不想与广臣的关系就这样永远止步不前，这或许是一生中唯一的一次转机也说不定。

带着这样的想法，他还是给相方发去了短信，再一次明明白白地吐露了自己的真心。

对方的回复来得很迅速，那一排黑色的字仿佛就像广臣冰冷的眼神，让隆二的心情瞬间跌入了谷底。

但说实话，这并不是一个意外的结局。

广臣无论如何都不可能接受自己，这不是早就想到的吗？

只是仍然有那么一点的……遗憾吧。

嗯。只是遗憾而已。

再次和广臣见面之前，隆二紧张地不停摆弄自己的发型和衣服，好像不管做什么都显得很笨拙。实际上广臣也没有什么表示，仿佛那次告白跟没发生过一样。

隆二松了一口气的同时心里也不免落寞：广臣难道是真的一点点都没有把自己的告白放在心上吗？

又或者，这也是广臣的一种温柔？

听着一旁的广臣平缓低沉的嗓音，隆二缓缓闭上了眼睛。

得停止才行，这种感情。

这样下去只会让彼此都更难受。

隆二告诫自己要克制、再克制。但眼神还是会不自觉地飘到相方身上，就像永远都看不够一般。

某天他和广臣独处时，对方突然问道：“你到现在还喜欢着我吗？”

隆二没想到广臣会问出这样的话，顿时愣住了，紧接着脸就不受控制地红了起来，低下头轻轻回答：“是。”

为什么臣会突然问这个呢？是因为……对我的存在感到介意了吗？

想到这里，隆二感觉心里七上八下的，脑中仿佛被灌满了浆糊，都无法好好思考了。

但是在那之后，隆二就明显的感觉到广臣对自己的疏远。他们交流的时候广臣的话总是很简短，而且也从来不看自己的眼睛。

隆二也还不是个完全的傻瓜，他知道广臣这些举动是什么意思，于是他也收敛了自己的目光，与广臣隔开了一个适当的距离。

也就是这个时候，刚典主动告诉了隆二其实他那天晚上也听到了那个告白。但出乎隆二意料的是，刚典并没有表现出任何排斥与嫌弃的样子，反而兴致勃勃地说愿意当隆二的听众。

隆二起初是很不适应的，但和刚典倾诉时心里那股挥之不去的沮丧感竟也消散了许多，于是他也变得会主动和刚典讲自己的事。

刚典温柔大方的态度极大地安慰了隆二，让他产生了一种“原来我这样的感情也是可以被包容的”这样的感觉。所以他打从心底的感谢刚典的存在。

那之后不知道是发生了什么事，原本一直对自己冷冰冰的广臣态度突然又热情了许多。隆二不明所以，但是每当他看到广臣对自己笑的时候，所有的忧愁和疑惑就全被抛到了脑后，整个人像走在云端之上一样轻飘飘的。

可能就是被这种喜悦所冲昏了头，隆二又产生了：“要不然再试一次吧”的想法。

也许隔了一段时间，广臣对自己的想法已经有所改变了呢？

从刚典那里收到了建议后，隆二在属于他和广臣的纪念日那天来到了相方家门口，一边等着对方回来，一边紧张不已地在原地踱步。

他也觉得自己现在的样子实在是显得有些好笑，简直像初次陷入恋情的少年一般。

不过现实击溃他最后的一点侥幸。广臣毫无余地的拒绝让隆二一时之间有些茫然，相方嘴里吐出来的每一个音符都像冰块一样砸在心上，冻结了他的所有热情与爱意。等隆二意识到自己这次是真正彻底失恋了后，他不敢多做停留就落荒而逃了。

他在街上独自走了许久，直到腿都走累了后，才发现自己真的无处可去。他站在街口处发了一会儿呆，然后像是下定决心一样将手里的小礼盒丢进了垃圾桶里，转身叫了一辆车来到了刚典家。

隆二本来的计划是最后一次和刚典诉说自己的恋情，然后就将这份感情彻底封印，永远也不再提起。但他万万没有想到的是，刚典居然会提出要和自己交往的建议。

隆二当下被突如其来的意外发展给砸晕了头，完全不知道该做出什么样的反应。等回到了自己家后，他一边洗澡一边让自己冷静下来，首先分析出一件事：刚酱不可能喜欢我的。这肯定是在开玩笑。

虽然他能认清楚这一点，但还是摸不透刚典真正的想法。

隆二本以为刚典就随口一说，没想到后来对方居然真的主动粘了过来，一脸认真地说想和自己交往。这反而让隆二感觉更迷惑了。他和刚典一直以来都像好队友好朋友那样相处，他一点也没有感觉出刚典对自己有什么特别的好感，怎么可能现在突然就喜欢上？

但对隆二来说难以启齿的一点是，即便他无法相信刚典真的喜欢自己，却又仍然会为刚典的那些话语而感到一丝开心。

好像自己总算不是没有人喜欢一样。

这段时间隆二被刚典的存在占据了大部分的思考时间，让他真的暂时忘记了被广臣拒绝的痛苦。唯有夜晚回到家里的时候，望着黑暗的房间，那些负面的感情就像小小的恶魔一样钻进了心里。

他夜里经常很难入睡，太多太多的烦恼充斥着大脑。不仅仅是广臣的事，还有自己的solo活动、三代目的未来等等。白天忙起来还可以不去想，安静下来时就无法克制这些念头了。

失眠的时候隆二会打开音响，播放自己最喜欢的音乐，然后独自蜷缩在床上抱着膝，一边听着音响里传来的歌声，一边数着自己的呼吸声。

他真的不愿意再想起广臣的事，但那些回忆却不断地缠上来。

那天晚上广臣说话时冷漠的神情，就像录像带一样在隆二眼前不断地重播，一点一点地挖着心口那道无法痊愈的伤口。

隆二长长地呼出一口气，闭上眼睛倒在了枕头上，抬起胳膊盖住了自己的脸。

如果这也是命中注定的话有没有人能告诉我。

这份痛楚消失的一天真的会到来吗？

举办solo演唱会那天早晨，隆二吃完了饭后准备起身前往会场，眼神瞥到孤零零的放在桌角的干花。

那是之前情人节的时候，广臣像施舍一般随手塞给他的玫瑰。

广臣自己估计都完全忘光了，但隆二还是把这只花像珍宝一样收藏了起来。

就算运用手段将花强行保留了下来，但他心里很清楚，这支玫瑰早已死去了。

光是留下个形状，有什么意义。

于是隆二面无表情的捡起那支干掉的玫瑰花扔进了垃圾桶里，转身走开。

那天本来不会有其他人来的，但刚典却意外地出现了。

看到这个团内最年轻的男人，隆二心里是很无奈的。

他喜欢刚典，但也只是作为弟弟那样喜欢着。没有产生过任何逾越的想法。

况且他还是不相信刚典真的是因为喜欢自己才要求交往的。也许是一时兴起，也许是有别的谋划……反正他就是不信。

可是当他感觉到刚典的体温隔着衣服传来时，心里还是会有些难以言说的温暖的感情顺着缝隙流淌出来。

隆二睁着眼睛，听着男人用温柔而充满蛊惑的声音说道：和我在一起吧，隆二？

他可以信吗？真的可以相信吗？

如果刚典是骗他的……那也就算了。

但如果……如果有那么一点点的可能性，也许刚典是真心的……

“就这样吧。”隆二麻木地想着：“就算是假的也无所谓了。以后的事以后再想吧。”

这一时的软弱，就让他脱口答应了这场如谎言一般的交往。

可能是对刚典的心软，也可能是因为不想再以单身的身份回到那个黑暗的家里。

因为一个人的时候，是真的很寂寞。

于是隆二伸手抱紧面前的人，像抓住一根救命的稻草一样。心里却清晰理智地想着：

这是不对的。

感情原本该是神圣而单纯的，他却为了自己的私心做出了不可饶恕的选择。刚典只是无辜被牵扯进来了而已。

“神啊，”隆二浑浑噩噩地想着：“如果真的会有惩罚——”

那就让我一个人坠入地狱吧。


	4. 心鬼 番外：愚者之爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隆二视角

心鬼番外：愚者之爱

“你这简直就像「懲于羹者而吹齏兮」呢。”

“哈？”今市隆二一脸懵逼地抬起头：“Naoto桑……刚才说的是日文吗？”

今天是隆二的生日，队长Naoto提出要请他吃饭庆生，两个人便一起来到了一家餐厅共进晚餐。先上的第一道是牛肉羹。已经饿得前胸贴后背的隆二迫不及待就喝了一口，结果被烫得舌头生疼。因为这个心理阴影，以至于后来端上了一碟腌渍的小菜，他在吃之前也下意识地吹了吹。Naoto见状便说出了那句让隆二一头雾水的话。

“羹に惩りて脍を吹く。”Naoto像个老师一样耐心解释道：“意思是在喝热羹时被烫伤了，之后在吃腌渍的东西时，也会用嘴先吹一吹才敢食用，比喻因为一次的失败而变得过度小心。”

“哎原来如此。”隆二似懂非懂的模样点了点头：“Naoto桑知道得真多。”

“这只是常识吧。”Naoto喝了一口杯子里的酒，又道：“话说回来，隆二你这个人啊，确实是这种性格呢。”

“什么？”

“一旦失败过一次，之后就会变得非常敏感小心。”Naoto放下酒杯，表情颇为认真地望着他：“我倒不是觉得这是个缺点。不过人的一生之中失败是常有的，不要每次都太耿耿于怀。适当的遗忘也是活得更快乐的诀窍啊。”

隆二闻言若有所思地“唔”了一声：“……Naoto桑觉得我最近过得不快乐？”

“这就只有你自己才知道了。不过呢——”Naoto拿起酒瓶往隆二的杯子里倒了一些酒：“如果你有一天想倾诉了的话，我随时都可以。”

两个人分别后各自坐上了回家的计程车。隆二头抵着车窗发了一会儿呆，然后从兜里掏出手机从通讯录里调出了登坂广臣的名字。

他们已经有一个星期没见面了。在没有团体活动的时候，大家都忙于自己的个人工作，就算是队友也很少会见面。从好几年前起就经常是这样。

但现在隆二和广臣已经不只是队友。还额外多了一层“恋人”的关系。

他们在三个月前开始交往，但起因非常微妙，与普通的谈恋爱不同，毕竟在那之前还发生了很多事情，让整段关系怎么看都显得不纯粹。

所以时至今日，隆二仍然无法完全相信广臣是真的喜欢自己。

他曾经一头热地单方面喜欢上相方的登坂广臣，莽撞地告了白，理所当然地被拒绝，又稀里糊涂地和岩田刚典交往过一段时间，最后以失败告终。身心俱疲的他原本打算短期内不再跟任何人谈恋爱了，却又因为一时心软答应了广臣提出的交往。

可是仔细想想，广臣明明一开始是不喜欢自己的，为什么后来又会喜欢上？

所以广臣果然也是……因为同情或者赌气之类的原因吧。

就像那个团内最年幼的末子一样。

之前的心理阴影导致的极端不自信让隆二在这段交往里态度越来越消极。起初他就带着“臣总有一天会厌倦，然后提出分手吧”这样的想法度日，本以为自己这次有了足够的心理准备应该不会再那么容易陷进去了。可就在这段时间的交往中，他越来越贪恋着广臣的怀抱和亲吻，不知不觉中又变回了最开始那个患得患失的自己。

察觉到这一点的隆二顿时恐慌起来。他提醒自己不能继续沉迷其中，否则会对这段恋情无可自拔。到了最近已经变得不会主动靠近广臣，被抱住时也不敢抬起手臂搂住对方。几次下来广臣也察觉到了不正常的地方。于是他就问：你是不是很讨厌和我接触？

隆二望着他，沉默地摇了摇头。

心里则在想：我怎么可能讨厌你。我已经喜欢你这么久。

但是广臣似乎受到了不小的打击。他紧锁眉头，嘟囔着“算了”，就转身离开了。

隆二的手指从屏幕上划过，有好几次他真的很想拨通广臣的号码，听一听那令他怀念不已的声音，但又怕自己显得太粘人纠缠不清，然后就被广臣讨厌了。

也是出于这个理由，在这一个星期里，即便他有好几次都想主动联系广臣，最终还是退缩了。

虽然隆二不敢联系广臣，心里仍隐隐期待着广臣会主动联系自己，但是一直都没等到。

所以臣这次是真的生气了吧……

想到这里，隆二就后悔得连每一根肋骨都仿佛痛了起来。他叹了一口气，同时想到：可能我真的如Naoto桑说的那样，因为过去的失败而变得过度小心了。

正当隆二胡思乱想的时候，来电提示突然响起。他低头一看，赫然发现是广臣打来的。

隆二当场就被吓了一跳，差点把手机甩出去。他忍住情绪接通了电话：“……喂？”

那一头的广臣的声音听起来很平静，与往常无异：“隆二？”

“……嗯。”

“你现在在哪？”

“我……在回家的路上。”

“还有多久才到？”

隆二越听越觉得迷茫，完全猜不透广臣到底什么意思，还是老实回答：“大概还有十五分钟吧。”

“那我在楼下等你。”

说完，电话就挂断了。隆二愣在座位上，心里突然就莫名紧张起来。

广臣突然要到自己家里，这行为太反常了，让隆二产生的第一反应居然不是喜悦而是不知所措。

隆二摸不透广臣有什么打算，下意识地抬起胳膊闻了闻身上的味道，确定没有汗臭味或者在餐厅染上的味道后，带着忐忑的心情下了车，一眼就看到戴着针织帽、墨镜和口罩，全副武装的相方在正门前，手里还提着一个很大的纸袋。他赶紧跑了过去：“……臣！你来了啊……”

看见隆二一路小跑过来，广臣也没表示什么，只是简短地“嗯”了一声。隔着口罩和墨镜，隆二也看不出来对方脸上是什么表情，于是心里更没底了。

明明是恋人时隔一个星期的会面，两个人却在一股尴尬的气氛中对视了许久。最终还是隆二深吸了一口气，抬步往楼内走：“……那我们先上去吧。”

广臣点点头，摘下墨镜别在上衣的口袋里，一言不发地跟在隆二身后。这种沉默让隆二渐渐地感到不安起来，于是他扯出一个笑容问道：“你等很久了吗？”

“没有。”

“……你今天突然过来是有什么事要和我说吗？”

听到这个问题，广臣意味深长地看了隆二一眼，没有回答。

面对广臣显得过于冷漠的态度，隆二赶紧闭了嘴硬着头皮继续往自家的方向走。

一路上听着自己和广臣的脚步声，隆二感到一股冰凉的寒意顺着脊椎爬了上来。

「臣果然是生气了。」他胸口闷闷地想着：「怎么办……怎么办……」

「我果然不该一个星期都不联系他的……现在真的生气了。」

两个人走出电梯，隆二从包里掏出钥匙，同时悲观地想到：我不想在这种气氛下和臣独处。

可是都到这里了，总不能把人拒之门外吧。于是他带着迎接审判一般的心情打开了房门，侧过身邀请广臣进去。

隆二一边关上门锁，一边思考接下来该如何应对广臣，左手突然被用力地拽住，还没等他反应过来，自己就被压在了墙壁上。

“臣……臣？！”

隆二看着近在咫尺的广臣的脸，呼吸一下子就乱了。他张开嘴想问怎么了，下巴却被广臣用略带粗鲁的劲道掐住，紧接着相方的唇就压了下来。被广臣的双臂锁在原地，感受着对方炙热的唇在自己的唇上肆掠，隆二脑子里一片空白，目不转睛地看着面前的男人。

仿佛是感觉到了隆二的目光，广臣停了下来，左手轻轻抚过隆二的脸颊，低喃道：“眼睛闭上……”然后就再一次轻柔地吻了上去。

听到相方的话，隆二立刻顺从地闭上了眼睛。他感受着广臣温柔的吻，一边模糊地想着“如果时间能停止就好了”这么俗气又幼稚的事情。他也不明白为什么广臣突然要吻自己，但是被广臣亲吻的感觉太过美好，仿佛连灵魂都跟着颤抖起来。于是他也柔柔地啄吻着面前的恋人，微微变着角度好让相方的吻更为深入。

长时间的亲吻让隆二的头都变得晕乎乎的，使他不自觉地“哼”了一声。听到这个声音，广臣突然像是惊醒过来一样松开了隆二，有些不好意思地扭开了头。

如梦境一般的甜美骤然被打断，隆二下意识地在想是不是自己表现得太饥渴让广臣讨厌了，却见广臣弯腰捡起了掉在地上的口罩和墨镜，轻声道：“抱歉……我太唐突了。”

“……不，没事……”

隆二愣愣地望着他，意外地发现广臣的脸好像比刚才红了一些。

广臣没有直视隆二的眼睛，而是望着自己的左脚说道：“我……咳……我好久没见到你了，很想你，所以……”

这一句话不长，但声音到了后面却越来越小。为了掩饰自己的神情，广臣提起放在一边的纸袋，迈步走到沙发前：“你……你到这里来吧。”

隆二眨了眨眼睛，深呼吸了两下让自己从刚才的失态中恢复正常，尽力保持平静地跟了过去：问道：“什么事？”

在广臣的示意下，隆二挨着他在沙发上坐了下来，见广臣从纸袋里拿出了一个正方形的盒子，然后从里面捧出了一个小巧精致的蛋糕。

隆二瞪着那个蛋糕，虽然心里已经想到了这是什么，嘴上还是有点不敢相信似得问道：“……这个是？”

“这不是很明显吗。今天是你的生日啊。”广臣用理所当然的语气回答：“你刚才问我为什么来，我还感到奇怪呢。”

“…………”

隆二有些哭笑不得地抿了抿嘴。他之前胡乱脑补了一堆情节，却完全没有想到还有过生日这个选项。

其实大部分普通人都会第一时间猜对方是不是来给自己过生日吧，但他却习惯性地往最糟糕的方向想。真的挺可笑的……

广臣见隆二神情复杂地僵在原处，便伸手戳了戳他的脸颊：“你发什么呆啊？”

“……没有。”隆二笑着摇了摇头：“我就是……很开心。真的。谢谢你，臣。”

“这种事有什么可道谢的。”广臣站起了身：“你有打火机吗？他们还送了我一些蜡烛。”

隆二看着广臣找来了打火机，认认真真地将蜡烛整齐地插在蛋糕上然后点着，有一瞬间怀疑自己在做梦。

如果是半年前的他，这种事真的想都不敢想。

广臣会对自己这么温柔细心，这样的场面连在梦里都没出现过。

“好了。”广臣点着了最后一根蜡烛，冲隆二温和地笑了：“许个愿吧。”

隆二凝视着广臣许久，闭上眼睛将蛋糕上的蜡烛吹灭，然后听见身边的人问：“你许了什么愿？”

“我……”隆二迟疑了一下，还是带着浅浅的笑容回答：“这是秘密。”

希望明年还能和臣在一起过生日——不过说出来的话可能就不灵验了。

广臣伸手将熄灭的蜡烛拿下来，边说道：“其实我本来想要晚餐也和你一起吃的，但是之前安排好的工作出了些问题。对不起……”

“不不不，臣不需要道歉啊！”隆二赶紧摆了摆手：“我已经很开心了，真的！”

但广臣没有信他，而是用平静沉稳的声音道：“可我总觉得你好像经常为了要让我开心而迁就我。”

“…………”

仿佛是被隆二僵硬的表情给逗乐了，广臣突然笑了起来。他低沉的笑声闯进隆二耳中，像羽毛在心尖上划过一样痒痒的，搞得隆二一时也有些手足无措起来。

“你在我身边的时候不要总是这么紧张的样子啊。”广臣笑够了以后，换上一副更为认真的表情：“我不是你的恋人吗？”

隆二迟疑了片刻，搜肠刮肚地想找出一句适当的说辞解释自己的失态。想了半天，才挤出一句：“……我是在想，明明你之前过生日的时候我都没有陪你。觉得很过意不去……”

“哦——”广臣闻言勾起了嘴角，用略带揶揄意味的语气问：“那你想怎么补偿我？”

隆二没料到这个问题，他一愣：“你想怎么补偿？”

“我想——”广臣突然凑近隆二，低声道：“你来主动吻我。”

隆二瞪大了眼睛，心跳瞬间狂跳起来：“……啊？”

“交往这么久了你从来没有主动吻过我啊。”广臣用软软的像撒娇一样的声音说：“好不好？”

隆二看着广臣脸上极为认真的表情，犹豫着把手搭上了面前男人的肩膀，闭上眼睛缓缓将脸凑了过去。

他本来只想如蜻蜓点水般地亲一下就撤退，但在嘴唇碰到对方的唇的那一刹那，广臣就突然用力抓住了他的胳膊，将隆二往自己的怀里按。

隆二惊讶地睁开眼睛，面前的相方立刻夺回了主动权，一手按着隆二的头，将这个轻轻的吻加深。

隆二被广臣炙热激烈的吻搞得晕头转向，等他反应过来时，已被推倒在了沙发上。他呼吸不稳地抚过广臣的胸膛，感受着相方的心跳，这个举动让广臣突然停了下来，抬起头专注地望着身下的人。

隆二还在调整着自己失控的气息，同时听见广臣的声音传入耳内：“我们去床上吧？”

“…………”

交往三个月来，他们始终没有跨越到那一步。隆二很自然地认为广臣无法接受和男人做爱，所以也没有提起。即便他心里也在渴望着和广臣肌肤相亲。

隆二自认也不是什么无欲无求的人。他也会对喜欢的人有欲望，会想要更多地触碰对方。但这些事他都不敢对广臣说出口。

如今由广臣主动开口邀请，隆二反倒又想退缩了。

因为隆二迟迟没有回答，广臣一瞬间露出了一丝失望的神情：“你不愿意？”

“……不是。”隆二摇了摇头，直起身子轻轻拥住了面前的人：“……好。”

如果将来他们真的要分手，至少能有这一次的经验够他回味也是好的……

直到隆二被广臣摁在床上亲吻的时候，他脑子里仍然充斥着这种念头。

广臣吻过隆二的额头，顺着眼角的痣一路往下，在脸颊上轻柔地啄吻着，然后将手缓缓探入隆二的衣摆。

感觉到相方的掌心贴在自己的腹部上，隆二的身体瞬间就绷紧了。伴随着震耳欲聋的心跳声，过往的画面突然闯进了脑海里。

在LA的那个酒店房间里，广臣也是像这样将他推倒在床上抚摸着他的身体，然后广臣就……

那一次痛苦的回忆如海浪般涌了回来，使隆二的血液像突然冻结了一样，手指冰凉得仿佛失去了知觉。

广臣见状立刻停止了手上的动作，神情焦急地捧起隆二的脸，唤道：“隆二？隆二？你怎么了？！”

“……我……”

隆二不知道自己现在是什么模样，但多半是看起来很糟糕。

广臣一副惊魂未定的表情，他伸出手擦掉隆二额上渗出的冷汗，边说道：“你刚才一直在发抖，脸色也很苍白，吓死我了……”

隆二试图开口说点什么，却发现自己的牙齿都在打颤。良久，他才很心虚地吐出一句：“……对不起。”

广臣静静地注视着他，就在隆二以为广臣这下真的要生气了时，却见广臣俯下身将头埋在了自己的颈窝，右手轻轻地抚摸着自己的头部。

“没关系。”广臣柔声说道：“我明白。”

被广臣搂在怀里，隆二感觉自己紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松了下来，一直处于高度紧张的精神也安定了许多。两个人就这么躺在床上，直到呼吸慢慢同步。隆二刚想跟广臣说已经没事了，就听到广臣抢先开口：

“我今天好早就起床工作，一直没有时间休息，现在觉得好困哦。让我睡一会吧。”

隆二眨了眨眼睛，将手放在了广臣头上，用手指轻轻梳着对方的发丝，轻轻回答：“好。”

他一边感受着广臣温暖的呼吸喷在自己的颈窝，一边望着房间的天花板，然后心想：我好喜欢臣啊。

好喜欢，好喜欢。喜欢到有点……不知道该怎么办了。

原本打算分手的时候要平静的目送广臣离去，现在却已经变得无法接受那一天的到来。

他有这么地喜欢广臣，那广臣现在有哪怕一丝丝地在真心喜欢他吗？

隆二闭上了眼睛。试图将心底那不断溢出的爱恋往深处压抑。

或许，直到现在，他仍然在进行着只有一个人的恋爱吧。

【中】

今市隆二从梦中惊醒，望着沙发上登坂广臣的睡颜，瞥见了自己紧紧抓着广臣的手，悄悄地松了开来。

刚才做了一个很美好的梦呢。梦见他和广臣真的开始交往了，广臣还特地来到家里给自己过生日，表现得既温柔又体贴。

这场景实在太过于美好了，所以只可能是个梦。

隆二从刚典家中出来时心情很糟糕，因为剧烈的打击而一度陷入极端负面的情绪里。回到家后他洗了个澡就直接上床睡了，但是睡到一半突然被敲门声吵醒，意外地发现居然是健二郎站在外面，对方还带着喝得醉醺醺的广臣。

隆二当下其实不怎么想让他们进来，最终还是退了一步。

喝醉的广臣对着隆二说了很多很多，但隆二一句都没有信。

为什么要信呢？登坂广臣从一开始就用很坚决的态度说他不是同性恋所以永远不可能喜欢上男的。难道说一个人的性向过了一阵子还能改变的？

而且之前在刚典那的经验，让隆二清晰地意识到了一件事：登坂广臣和岩田刚典本质上是一样的。他们都不喜欢自己，会说要交往也只是出于一种竞争的心态而已。

更可悲的是，即便他已经看清了这一点，却发现自己仍然无法讨厌广臣。

他喜欢广臣已经太久，久到让这份感情根深蒂固，强硬地拔出来也会让自己伤筋动骨。

隆二凝视着广臣的脸，轻轻地站起身，从卧室搬来一条毯子盖在了对方身上，又写了一张纸条让广臣走前把钥匙丢进信箱，然后带上自己的手机和钱包就离开了公寓。

他不想等广臣醒来然后面对他。而且他也会害怕，怕广臣酒醒了后就又反悔了，然后说他之前的那些告白全是假的。

这就是自己矛盾的地方吧。心里一方面知道广臣那些话是骗人的，一方面又怕广臣承认真的是在骗他。

于是隆二大半夜的一个人在街上游荡，却不知道要去哪里。他也不想去住酒店，因为在安静的房间里独处就又会像以前一样被负面感情所笼罩。

他最后跑进了一家通宵营业的卡拉OK，订了一间小包厢，点了一堆自己喜欢的歌，打开了原唱的声音后就躺在了沙发上。

隆二听着包厢内回荡的歌声，看了一会儿天花板上流动的五彩灯光，然后缓缓闭上了眼睛。

好累。真的好累。

他迷迷糊糊的想着：

如果有吃下去就能停止喜欢一个人的药，那就好了。

今市隆二猛地睁开眼睛，面前是相方登坂广臣安详的睡颜。他愣了片刻，然后反应过来刚刚的那个是梦，现在的才是现实。

昨天晚上广臣真的跑到家里来为自己庆生，两个人还差一点上床了，只是自己太紧张结果没做成。

意识到这段经历不是做梦，隆二悄悄地松了一口气。

但奇怪的是，为什么他会突然梦到过去的事情……

隆二轻轻挪动了一下身体，想要在不吵醒对方的情况下起床，却看到熟睡中的广臣紧闭的眼睛突然睁开，隆二吓了一跳，接着很快就被抱住了。

相方的手臂搂着自己的腰，让隆二感觉脸上一下子就烧了起来。没待他来得及说什么，两个人的唇就重叠了，圈着腰上的手臂力道加重，让他身体的所有感官瞬间被带动起来。

“唔……嗯……”

一开始隆二还在暗暗担心：自己没刷牙，口中会不会有奇怪的味道。但二人的舌互相纠缠的感觉是那么鲜明又甜美，让隆二完全无暇去思考这些。

就在隆二觉得快缺氧了的时候，广臣终于松开了他，揉着眼睛坐起了身，柔声道：“早上好。”

“嗯……早上好。”隆二轻轻搓了搓自己的脸颊，仍沉浸在刚才的气氛中回不过神，直到肚子里传出了“咕噜噜”的响声。

“…………”

隆二顿时尴尬地几乎要以头抢地，却听到相方低低地笑出了声。

“你饿了吗？”广臣将隆二从被窝里拽出来，笑眯眯地问：“我给你做点吃的？”

“……啊，我自己来就好！”隆二赶紧说道。

但广臣在隆二脸上抚摸了一下，就转身朝房门外走去：“我来吧。为了答谢你收留我一晚。”

隆二在床上坐了一会儿，然后赶紧跳下床奔进浴室里洗漱，将自己打理得清清爽爽的后来到厨房找广臣，看见对方正在用平底锅煎着鸡蛋，心里突然就被喜悦填得满满的，仿佛下一秒就要爆炸了一般。

隆二站在旁边静静地注视着广臣，心想：如果今天能一直和臣待在一起就好了。

于是后来两个人吃早饭的时候，他若无其事地问道：“你今天工作很忙吗？”

广臣回答：“没有。今天没什么工作。”

“那……”隆二清了清喉咙，尽量让自己的私心不要暴露得太明显，但一开口声调还是显得有些不自然的尖：“你……要不要……待久一点？”

广臣抬眼望着隆二，停顿了几秒，开口道：“不行，我得尽快回家。”

闻言，隆二心中高涨的情绪一瞬间被浇灭，声音也不由地低落了下去：“……这样啊。”

看见隆二这幅样子，广臣立刻解释道：“其实是因为我住的地方出了点问题。”

“哎？”隆二好奇道：“什么问题？”

“楼上下水道的管子坏了，从天花板滴了下来，现在我家里面到处都是水。”

“那不是很糟糕吗！管理员怎么说？”

“说会尽快修好。但要我这段时间先去外面住一阵子。”广臣一脸郁闷地说：“我等会就是要回去整理东西，还得想想要搬去哪里住。”

隆二下意识地要脱口而出“你就住我这里吧”，但是话到嘴边就给他吞了回去。

这么唐突地要广臣搬过来和自己同住，看上去意图太明显了吧？而且也显得自己很粘人，仿佛每天都想在一起亲热似得——即便他的确很想。

就这么直接讲出口的话，广臣说不定会感到很不适。

可如果真的能让广臣住进来，那每一天都能见到面，实在太幸福了。

之后两个人并肩站在一起洗碗时，隆二脑子里还不停地想着这件事，却还是没有勇气开口。

直到广臣准备离开了，隆二送他到玄关，看着广臣弯腰穿鞋，那一句酝酿好久的话在牙齿间打转，只差一点就能说出来了。

赶紧说出来啊，再不说就没机会了。

“那——”广臣回过头微笑道：“我走了。”

“……臣！”

广臣停住了脚步，平静地望着隆二。

“……你……”隆二深吸一口气，突然有点不敢看对方的眼睛，于是他移开了视线：“……要不要住我这里？”

面前的男人没有回答，隆二欲盖弥彰似地又追加道：“我是说，直到你住的公寓修好为止……”

他等了一会儿，才听到广臣自言自语一般地嘟囔：“我还以为你不会说了……”

隆二抬起头，看见广臣勾起嘴角温和地笑了。

“好呀。”

和广臣犹如新婚一般的同居生活对隆二来说是非常快乐的。

虽然他们两个因为行程不合的原因白天经常不在一起，但晚上的时候总能相聚。

有时候隆二回到家比较早，他一边准备着晚饭一边等着广臣的到来，那一段时间是最开心的。

或者有时候广臣回来得更早，当隆二打开门看见屋内的灯光和玄关摆放的鞋子时，心里的喜悦难以言喻。

他曾经有过一段很讨厌独自回到家面对黑暗的房间的时期，现在则变得很期待回家的时刻。

广臣作为一个同居人来说非常理想。他的生活有规律，又很会清洁。在一起住了一阵子后，隆二发觉家里好像变得比以前更干净了。

这是一种很奇妙的感觉。隆二以前从未想过会和广臣长时间的住在一起，对他来说广臣的私生活很神秘，让他无法想象。在舞台上和镜头前一直帅气的广臣，其实意外地也可以很有居家感，这是让隆二最为感到新奇的地方。

虽然广臣自打住进来起就没提过任何要求和意见，但隆二还是忍不住想了很多。

床是不是有点小了，应该买一张大一点的吧。

臣很喜欢蓝色，要不要把窗帘也换一下呢。

而且臣也喜欢香薰的味道，干脆去买一些来吧。

明明知道广臣只是暂住一段时间而已，隆二仍会自顾自地像个傻瓜一样雀跃起来。

不过，因为床比较小一些，他们睡在一起时就会自然地靠得很近，这点真不想改变啊……

隆二掏出钥匙开门，同时自嘲着：我还真的是有够粘人的。

打开门后，看到屋内的灯光，隆二的心情瞬间就跟着明亮了起来。他来到厨房一看，只见广臣站在流理台后面，正动手拆着一个包装，听到隆二的脚步声便抬起头迅速地看了一眼：“你回来——”

话还没说完，广臣手上一个使劲，包装袋被撕裂开了一个大口，白色的面粉瞬间喷了出来，糊了广臣一脸。

隆二见状赶紧跑了过去，担忧道：“你没事吧？”

广臣用手拍掉脸上和头发沾着的面粉，看起来好像有点不好意思地说道：“没事……”

隆二拿来了毛巾帮广臣擦着脸，问道：“你拿面粉出来做什么？”

“……我本来是想自己尝试做大阪烧。”广臣十分郁闷地嘟囔着：“没想到搞得这么狼狈——你笑什么？”

隆二本来不想笑的，但是看到广臣脸上沾着面粉还像小孩子闹脾气一样的表情就忍不住笑了出来：“我是觉得臣很可爱啊哈哈哈。”

“别笑啦。”广臣无奈地抓住了隆二的手：“这有什么好笑的？”

“可是真的很可爱嘛。”隆二直言不讳地说道：“因为我一直觉得臣是非常厉害的，无论做什么都能成功。唱歌也好，演戏也好……”

广臣闻言沉默了几秒钟，将隆二的手拉了下来，紧紧地握在自己掌中，然后开口道：“其实我并不是你想象中的那么厉害的人，也有许多事是我做不好的。毕竟我也只是个普通人。”说到这里，他抬头望着隆二的眼睛：“听我这么说，有一种幻灭的感觉？”

隆二摇了摇头，坦诚地回答他：“当然不会。”

广臣静静注视着隆二，然后突然就抬起手勾住了他的脖子吻了上去。隆二吓了一跳，感觉到相方温热柔然的唇含住了自己的唇轻轻吸吮了一下就离开了。他愣了片刻，懵懵地问道：“……你突然亲我干什么？”

在隆二的注视中，广臣弯起眼睛笑了：“我喜欢你，所以亲你。”

听到这句回答，隆二的呼吸一下子就乱了节拍。他听到胸腔里的心跳声突然加速，为了掩饰脸上的表情，他赶紧蹲了下来，便说道：“……我……我帮你清理一下……”

他低着头，用手抚摸着自己变烫了的脸颊，一边在心里谴责自己情绪太容易波动了。

明明都三十三岁的大叔了，还总是因为相方的一两句话就被扰乱。

仿佛初次陷入恋爱的少年一样。

虽然面粉被浪费了许多，不过广臣亲手做的大阪烧味道还是很好。

隆二一边安静的吃着，一边悄悄偷看坐在对面的广臣的脸。

刚才那句“我喜欢你”的余韵太强，隆二到现在还忍不住回味。然后听到相方的声音：

“好吃吗？”

“嗯！”隆二笑着点点头：“很好吃。”

“酱料是我自己调的，是不是有点太淡了？”

“没有啊，我还觉得太甜了。”

“有吗？酱料不都是甜一点的？”

隆二没多想就脱口而出：“可是我之前在刚酱家时他做的就——”

一句话还没说完，隆二就像咬到了舌头一样猛地闭上了嘴。

餐桌边的二人顿时陷入了沉默。

隆二忐忑不安地观察着广臣的表情，只见对方神态如常，不急不忙地说道：“刚酱他不太爱吃很甜的食物，所以会做得比较清淡些吧。”

“…………嗯。”

隆二停顿了片刻，拿起筷子埋头将食物送进嘴里。

那之后两个人都没再说话，这种异常安静的气氛让隆二心里的不安也越来越强烈。

交往以来他们从来没有提起过刚典的话题。即便三代目的成员们聚在一起时三人相处得还是很平常，但私底下隆二与广臣就同时默契地将这个人还有那段过往列为了禁语，谁都没有去触碰过。

其实如果长远地来看，两个人越早地把这个话题说开越好，但隆二之前消极地认为这段关系肯定持续不了多久，也就没有刻意给自己和广臣找不自在。

所以直到今天，他仍然不确定广臣对此事的态度如何。还在介意吗？还是已经释怀了……这些他都不敢问。

刚才因为自己的无心之语，广臣突然就不讲话了。连后来两个人一起清洗餐具时，隆二明明一直站在广臣身边，对方也还是一直保持沉默。

就在隆二心里的不安快要决堤时，他听到广臣终于开口道：“今天你先洗澡吗？”

“……嗯？啊？”骤然被广臣搭话，隆二愣了一下才反应过来：“不，你先洗吧。”

广臣简短地说了一句“好”，然后就转身朝浴室走去。隆二望着他的背影，感觉之前因为紧张而隐隐绞痛的内脏稍微好了一点。

隆二坐在床沿边上发着呆，直到广臣的脚步声靠近他才惊醒过来：“啊，你洗好了。”

“嗯。”广臣挨着隆二坐了下来，将手里的吹风机递了过去：“你帮我把头发吹干吧。”

隆二没料到他会提这个要求，不确定地又问了一遍：“我来？”

“不行吗？”

“不是不行……”隆二接过吹风机，老实地站起身面对广臣，一边用手指轻轻梳理男人的头发一边打开了开关。

伴随着机器发出来的响声，隆二心乱如麻地想着：既然臣会主动要我帮他吹头发，那应该就不是在生气吧？

但他还是读不出广臣此刻到底有着什么样的心情，对方只是安静乖巧地坐在床上由着隆二的手指在自己头上梳着。在头发快要干了时，广臣突然开口道：

“这让我想起之前在计程车上的时候，你也是……”

隆二闻言，手上的动作一僵。

他不懂广臣为什么突然提起这段过往。这还是处于他和广臣关系非常尴尬的一个时期，那个时候广臣做出的一系列行为，对隆二来说完全就是内心阴影的来源之一。他其实连想都不愿意想起来。

但是广臣没有继续说下去，他闭上了眼睛像是在思考着什么，然后低声道：“……没什么。”

隆二关掉了吹风机的同时，就感觉到腰部被用力地圈紧了。他低头望着相方的发旋，心跳就莫名又失控起来。

广臣将脸贴在隆二的腹部，长长地叹了一口气。隆二只好问道：

“你怎么了？”

广臣没有回答，一个侧身倒在了床上，搂着隆二腰部的手一用力，将隆二也一起抱上了床。

“……臣？！”

隆二一时有些慌乱，他看见广臣用非常专注的眼神凝视着自己，脸颊就不自觉地热了起来。

只听见广臣用略微沙哑的声音低声道：“我就是想抱抱你。不可以吗？”

隆二回望着相方，突然就明白过来广臣说的“抱抱”指的是什么。

他犹豫了一下，然后轻轻地回答：“好。”

没问题的，这次一定没问题。

这些天来他一直在广臣的怀里入睡，已经变得能习惯对方的体温和触碰，所以肯定不会再发生上一次的问题了。

而且，能和广臣在一起明明是幸福得让他近乎要流泪的事，怎么可能会害怕呢？

但不知道是不是因为之前提起了那个人的名字，当广臣的手抚上自己裸露的肌肤时，隆二脑子里突然出现了一个熟悉的声音：

「你难道想拒绝我？」

隆二一直紧闭的双眼猛然睁开，眼前的景象突然变得模糊，扭曲，然后逐渐变成那个令他永远不想回忆起来的、充满痛苦和羞耻的画面。

「隆二，是臣打来的。你要接吗？」

不要……不要……

不要不要不要……

在隆二感觉自己快要窒息的时候，相方的声音像一道光一样刺破了他眼前的黑暗：

“隆二！”广臣一边摇晃着男人的身体，一边焦急地喊道：“冷静下来！隆二！”

在相方的呼唤中，隆二终于开始大口大口地呼吸，耳鸣的症状也渐渐平复下来。

广臣把隆二从床上捞了起来，紧紧地拥入怀中，一只手不停地抚摸着他的后脑，嘴上安抚着：“没事，没事的。不要怕。已经没事了。”

隆二张了张嘴想说些什么，却发不出声音。他依偎在广臣怀里许久，才感觉之前丢失的温度和力气又回到了体内。于是他有气无力地低声道：“对不起……”

“你真是……我不需要你总是跟我道歉。”广臣无奈地说道：“真的没关系的。”

“可是我……”

隆二紧紧抱着广臣，仿佛广臣是自己的力量源泉一样，良久之后才松开。

他的面色仍有些苍白，垂眸沉默了一会儿，勉强地勾了勾嘴角，说道：“……我……去洗个澡吧。”然后不待广臣回答就转身走开。

隆二把自己关进浴室里，头抵着墙壁轻轻敲了两下。

果然，谈恋爱真的是太累了。

他在没有陷入恋情的时候明明要潇洒轻松多了。一个人独来独往非常自由，又充满了自信。

然而自打他喜欢上广臣以来，不开心的时候好像就变得非常多。

那这么喜欢下去还有什么意义？

隆二在浴室里待了很久才终于回到卧室。他踏进去时开口想跟广臣说要不然自己今晚就睡沙发好了，却发现广臣已经在床上睡着了。

隆二顿了一下，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，在床边蹲了下来。

他注视着广臣熟睡的面孔，非常的安详，一点防备都没有。心里那些盘旋的痛楚似乎就渐渐地融化了。

“……可恶。”他撑着头低声嘟囔着。

“好幸福啊……”

此时他才明白，为什么明明尝到的痛苦那么多，他却仍然舍不得放手。

虽然也有很难过的经验，但算下来，好像还是感到幸福的时候更多。

所谓恋爱，大抵就是在酸与苦中蒸馏出来的那一点甜味最使人着迷吧。

三、

与广臣的同居生活实在太过幸福，让人近乎忘了时间，不知不觉就已经过了快两个星期。隆二这天突然想到：臣的公寓是不是快修好了？

这个念头一浮现，他的心情就不由自主地低落了一点。

他本想和广臣确认一下修缮完成的日期，同时又不想知道，仿佛自我逃避一样，只要一直不去问的话，广臣就能一直住下去。

但是广臣很敏锐地就发现了隆二表情上些微的不同，便问道：“你在想什么？”

隆二再三犹豫，还是尽量装作一副若无其事的表情回答：“你楼上的下水管快修好了吧？”

广臣“哦”了一声，面不改色地表示：“他们说还没好，让我再等等。”

隆二抿了抿嘴，竭尽全力让自己的嘴角不要上扬得太明显，但一张嘴语气还是显得开心了许多：“这样啊，反正你继续住下去也没关系啦。”

广臣带着温柔的眼神望着他笑了，然后问：“你今天的行程多吗？晚上要不要一起去外面吃饭？”

“我想想……今天上午有录音的工作，下午开完会应该就没有了。”说到这里，隆二兴奋地表示：“你如果在会议结束后也没有其他事的话，我们就一起去吧。”

广臣点了点头：“好。”

一想到晚上和广臣的约会隆二就雀跃不已，连在录音的时候都总是忍不住突然笑起来，一起工作的Staff都频频投来好奇的眼光。

等到了下午，他心情愉快地走进LDH事务所的大楼，来到三代目成员开会的房间，一踏进去就看见里面只有山下健二郎一个人，他便笑着打了声招呼：“健酱！”

“隆二来了，”健二郎朝他招了招手：“过来过来，我在YouTube上看到个超级搞笑的视频！”

隆二在健二郎身边坐了下来，两个人一起看了几个视频后，听到一个熟悉的声音说：

“午安，健桑，隆二桑。”

隆二将目光从屏幕上抬起，看见岩田刚典背着一个黑色背包走了进来。

“你们在看什么？”

“我在YouTube上找到个特别有意思的频道，里面的视频都好好笑！”健二郎冲他说道：“刚酱也来看吧。”

刚典笑着拒绝了：“这就不用了。”然后就走到了桌子的另一边坐下。

这个团内年纪最小的人不营业的时候就总是会进入一种省电的模式，其他年长的成员玩得很疯时他也多半只是在旁边淡定围观。已经习惯他这种脾性的隆二和健二郎也就没有多说什么，低下头继续盯着屏幕了。

隆二翻到了一个关于小狗的视频，正看得入神，听到一个工作人员走进来说道：“山下先生，HIRO先生说有事想和你商量。”

健二郎抬起头回答：“哦知道了。”然后就站起身跟着对方走了出去。

隆二看视频看得太着迷，当下还没反应过来，等健二郎都走出门了，他才猛然抬起头：“等……等下！健酱！健酱！”但是健二郎已经人影都看不见了。

隆二停顿了一下，尴尬地又低下了头。

从他们分手以来，虽然这段时间里和刚典也不是没见过面，但都是有其他成员在场的情况下，还从来没有两个人独处过。

而且因为前几天他不小心提起刚典的名字，导致和广臣之间发生了一小段不愉快的经历，让他现在愈发感到坐立难安。很想直接落跑，又觉得这么走掉显得太心虚，况且这样对刚典也很不礼貌，仿佛是不想和他待在一个房间里似得……

当隆二还在独自胡思乱想时，突然听见坐在对面的男人开口：

“隆二桑。”

被唤到名字的男人心里一惊，下意识地抬起头：“……什么？”

只见刚典表情平静，用像是平时聊天一样的语气问道：“你和臣桑交往得还好吗？”

“…………”

隆二愣了好一会儿才反应过来，声量陡然拔高地怪叫一声：“哈？？”

他刚才还在为不知道怎么和刚典搭话，结果正主居然一上来就扔了一记炸弹？！

但刚典似乎并没有觉得这个话题有什么不妥，云淡风轻地又问了一遍：“不好吗？我听说你们这段时间住一起了，那应该是还好吧？”

隆二张了张嘴，老半天不知道说什么，许久之后才长长地叹了一口气：“我说你……这种事情适合直接提起来吗？”

“为什么不能提？”

隆二神色复杂地观察着刚典的表情，见对方不像是故意装傻，而是认真在问，只好无奈地回答：“刚酱你，你难道不觉得主动问前任他和现任的关系怎么样很奇怪吗？”

“奇怪吗？我觉得不会啊。”刚典一脸坦诚地表示：“我如果将来有了新的对象，也会和你说的。到时候你要听哦。”

“……你……就不觉得尴尬吗？”

“隆二桑，”闻言，刚典勾起嘴角微微笑了：“我和你交往的时间才短短几个月，但和你作为队友却已经快九年了。对我来说后者的这段关系更重要。”

听到这句话，隆二觉得仿佛有什么东西重重地砸在了心上，让他一瞬间觉得胸口有些闷，紧接着是有了一种将堆积已久的淤血化开了的感觉。

刚典见他没说话，又问道：“还是说你真的打算以后就再也不和我正常交谈了？”

“……不是。”隆二苦笑着摇摇头：“我只是一时还不习惯……刚酱你未免内心也太强大了，一般人都无法这么快就从原来的身份转变吧。”

“那是因为我不是一般人啊。”

没料到对方会这么回答的隆二又一愣：“什么？”

看见刚典一脸严肃地说道：“因为我是从M78星云来到地球的外星人。”

“…………”

男人极为认真的表情与极为离谱的话语形成了鲜明的对比，以至于隆二当下都不知道怎么吐槽为好。在这种安静到诡异的对视中，最终隆二还是先撑不住“噗嗤”一下笑了出来：“什么乱七八糟的。”

“开个玩笑而已。”看见隆二笑了起来，刚典也露出了笑容，语气很轻松地说道：“隆二桑你还是笑起来的时候比较像你。”

隆二“嗯”了一声，突然有一种鼻子酸酸的感觉，于是他将脸埋在手掌中搓了搓，然后闷闷地说了一句：“刚酱真的是个温柔的人啊。”

这句话不知道是触动了刚典的什么神经，对方顿时沉默了下来。等了一会儿，隆二有些担心地抬起头，却见刚典收起了脸上的笑容，轻轻说道：“其实我没那么温柔……”

隆二没听清于是又问了一遍：“什么？”

“没什么。”刚典带着浅浅的笑意又说道：“对不起呐。”

隆二感到更迷惑了：“为什么道歉？”

“为我过去带给你的那些难过的回忆道歉。”刚典闭上了眼睛，很诚恳地说：“对不起。”

隆二怔住了，然后赶紧说道：“你不用道歉啊，我已经……”他停顿了一下，然而像是下了什么决心一样：“……应该是我跟你道歉……”

但是这句话没讲完就被刚典打断了：“我们还是不要一直不停互相道歉比较好，有点傻的样子。”

“……嗯。赞成。”

两个人又陷入了一种诡异的沉默中，刚典只好又问：“所以你想和我谈谈你和臣桑的事了吗？”

“……为什么非要谈这件事啊？”

“也没什么。”刚典耸了耸肩：“只是觉得你好像有许多烦恼。有些担心你。”

隆二想了想，还是摇摇头：“不，刚酱，虽然我的确有些烦恼，但我想，我以后也不会再和你说这种事了。”

“你——”

“倒不是因为我不信任你之类的，”隆二又补充道，他深吸一口气，然后面带笑容望着对方：“我只是觉得以后不能再和你撒娇了，因为刚酱很温柔就总是习惯性地将那些负面的感情都倒给你，这样对你，还有对臣都很不公平啊。所以我……会好好振作起来的。无论未来是好的坏的，我都会自己面对的。”

“……是嘛。”刚典了然于胸地微微笑了起来：“那很好啊。隆二桑成长了呢。”

“……喂！这是你一个后辈该对前辈说的话吗？”

刚典哈哈哈地笑出声，然后将手伸进自己的背包里翻找着什么，一边站起了身：“那么这个你还是收下吧。”

“什么东西？”

隆二看着刚典从背包里拿出了一个正方形的小盒子，然后绕过桌子走到了自己这边，于是他也站了起来。

“给，生日礼物。”刚典将那个盒子递了出去：“虽然晚了一点。”

“啊，谢谢你。”隆二接过盒子看了看：“是耳机啊！”

对面的男人一副轻松的语气说：“你要是没和我分手的话说不定就会送更贵的礼物了。”

“…………刚酱。”

“开玩笑，开玩笑啦。来笑一个吧隆二桑。”刚典笑嘻嘻地露出一口白牙，然后伸手轻轻革扯了扯隆二的脸颊：“要加油啊，隆二。”

隆二不明所以地望着他，听见刚典又说：“虽然不知道你是在烦恼什么，但我想臣桑一定是非常喜欢隆二桑，喜欢得要命。至少这一点你可以放心的。”

隆二愣了一下，然后无奈地笑道：“……这种事你怎么能知道。

“你想啊，臣桑他这么多年来都是个完全的直男，如果不是足够喜欢你了，怎么可能会愿意和你交往呢？还有就是——”

刚典说到这里突然顿住了，隆二奇怪地看着他，然后刚典就突然环住了隆二的背，将头搁在他的肩膀，这个突如其来的举动吓得隆二不知所措，身体一瞬间就僵住了。

“……刚……刚酱？”

隆二想问他为什么突然这么做，只听见刚典在自己耳边用非常低的声音说道：

“隆二桑，你如果相信我的话，臣桑绝对是喜欢你的，你只要记住这点就好。”

隆二听得一脸懵逼，还没来得及开口说些什么，刚典又突然放开了他，带着他往常那样完美又灿烂到炫目的笑容说：“我是故意的，谁让你要甩了我。你看，其实我可能意外地坏心眼呢。”

“什……什么？”

刚典说完以后就直径走过隆二身边，隆二的目光追着他转过了身，却赫然看见广臣就在门口那站着，一声不吭地望着他们。

刚典笑眯眯地捂着嘴走过广臣身边，还在他肩膀上拍了拍：“臣桑午安。”

隆二呆呆地看着刚典的背影消失，又看向广臣，心里突然就紧张起来，于是他低下头避开了与那人的对视：“臣你来了啊……”

隆二听见广臣“嗯”了一声，脚步声逐渐靠近，他抬起头正好看见广臣在自己的身边的位置坐了下来。对方神色如常，语气听起来也没什么变化：

“刚酱他送了你什么吗？”

“……哎？啊，是生日礼物。”隆二伸出手将盒子递过去，但广臣没有接，只是在隆二手上看了一眼就移开了目光。

“这样啊。那挺好的。”

“……嗯。”

隆二小心地打量着广臣的表情，但对方一直到后来其他成员都陆陆续续进来了，也没有露出过任何生气的模样，仿佛完全不在意刚才发生的事。

看见广臣这样的态度，隆二也说不出心里更多的是松了一口气还是遗憾。

如果……广臣也能为他稍微有一点吃醋……那就好了。

但果然还是不可能吧。广臣从以前起就是一个感情起伏很少的男人。怎么可能为了这种事而吃醋。

况且他又不是自己。

隆二感觉到原本非常明亮轻快的心情，突然就低落了下去。无论他怎么努力，也无法再恢复到上午那样积极的情绪里。

成员的会议结束了，隆二叹了一口气，看见广臣快步离开了房间，心里一急，收拾好自己的东西也追了上去，总算在门口追到了广臣。

“等一下，臣，”隆二抓住了他的手臂：“你不和我一起回去吗？”

广臣原本一直紧紧皱着眉在思考着什么，听到这话才仿佛惊醒过来一样看了一眼隆二，勉强扯出一个笑容：“……不是……我们回去吧。”

二人坐上了经纪人开来的车。一路上车内的气氛安静得吓人，让隆二也愈发不安起来。

他心里还有一点期待着能和广臣实现那个说好的“约会”，但是广臣坐上车后直接和经纪人说要去隆二家。经纪人本就知道他这段时间暂住在隆二家，所以也没多问什么。

而隆二犹豫了一下，最终还是没有问出口，只好沉默地望着窗外。

车开了一会儿，隆二感觉车内的气氛快让他窒息了，于是他鼓起勇气压低声音道：“臣，你要是生气的话就直接和我说吧。”

广臣一直撑着头盯着前方，听到隆二呼唤自己，也还是没有望向这一边，只是轻轻摇了摇头：“我没有生气。”

看见广臣这个样子，隆二也突然觉得有些火大，于是他没好气地扭过头：“明明就在生气还嘴硬什么。”

然后他就听见广臣用低沉的声音说道：“你要我说什么呢。”

隆二转过头去，看见广臣犹如雕像一样俊美的脸上毫无表情地说道：

“其实我想起你们以前的事情就感觉心脏气得快炸开了。这么说够了吗？”

“…………”

隆二僵硬地把头转了回来。此后的一路上再也没有去主动搭过话。

经纪人将他们送到隆二住的公寓楼下，两个人一句话都没有交流来到了门口，广臣掏出隆二给自己的备用钥匙打开了门，却见隆二一直在后面没有进来，便疑惑地转过头：“你怎么了？”

“……我……”隆二抿了抿嘴，苦笑着开口道：“我本来以为说好的今天要去外面吃……”

广臣愣了下，然后像是想起了什么一样：“……啊！我忘了……”他面带愧疚地走向隆二：“对不起，我刚才一直在想别的事情……我们现在去吧？”

“不用了。”隆二冷淡地回答他，迅速地走进屋里：“算了吧。”

隆二刚往前走了进步，听到背后的大门被重重关上，紧接着自己的手臂被抓住了。对方的力道很大，像是要直接把自己的手给拽下来一样。

隆二刚想回头，自己就被广臣摁在了墙壁上，下巴也被对方给掐住，强逼他抬起头直视着男人的眼睛。

广臣深深地望进隆二的眼睛里，声音因为压抑的情绪而隐隐发抖：“你到底想怎样？”

“……什么叫我想怎样？”隆二抓住了广臣掐着自己的下巴的手腕：“应该是我问你想怎样……你到底想怎样呢，臣？”

“我……”广臣皱着眉头松开了隆二：“我也不知道……你最近对我的态度太奇怪了。有时候会突然很疏远，不让我碰你，也不肯主动靠近，我……”

说到这里，广臣抬起头紧紧盯着隆二的脸，语气中透着不确定：“你……还喜欢我吗？”

隆二没想到他居然会这么问，心里深藏已久的感情大片大片地崩落，让他觉得自己差一点就要捂着脸哭出来了。

他真的不知道还能怎样更喜欢广臣了。这么久以来他都是感情付出最多的一个，就算知道没有回报也义无反顾地投入在这份感情里。结果广臣到现在还会问出这样的问题。

广臣他到底是怎么想的，他有没有哪怕一刻是真的在喜欢自己呢？

隆二强打起精神让自己的声音不要显得太失控，他深吸一口气，开口道：“那你呢，臣你有在喜欢我吗？”

广臣一瞬间露出了一个难以言喻的复杂的表情：“你现在还觉得我不喜欢你？”

“我只是还不能……不敢相信。”隆二憋出一个牵强的笑容。交往以来这个问题一直在他心里，但他始终没有勇气问出口。

但是他今天已经向刚典保证过了，保证自己以后会振作起来，变得更坚强，能独立去面对未来的一切。

“臣你明明……以前认真地拒绝过我的，还有过一段时间假装喜欢上了我。我到现在都不知道你到底什么时候从假装变成真心的……甚至连你现在是不是真的喜欢了也不知道。所以我……”

接下来的话隆二说不下去了，他闭上了嘴，神情忧郁地望着自己的左下方。时间一秒一秒地过去，直到他听见广臣用一种仿佛失去了力气般的声音轻轻说：

“原来如此……”

隆二抬起头，看见广臣避开了他的眼神，说：“我知道了……”然后就见他抬步走到了沙发前坐了下来，双手撑着头陷入了沉思里。

隆二在原地站了很久，可能有五分钟，也可能有十分钟，他无法确定。他感觉腿都有些麻了，才犹豫着走到广臣面前蹲了下来：“……臣？”

广臣没有看向他，面沉如水地回答：“我没事……你让我一个人好好想一想。”

事已至此，隆二知道他无法从现在的广臣嘴里问出什么了，于是他老实地从广臣身边走开，来到厨房给自己接了一杯水喝下，来让自己冷静一点。

他望着空掉的水杯，麻木地想着：“臣大概想清楚了后就会提出分手了吧。”

那一瞬间他无比地后悔，后悔自己不该多嘴问出那个问题，这样他们就还能像自欺欺人一样继续相处下去。

但是下一秒，理智就将他从冲动的边缘拉了回来。

这样才好。这样是最好的。

他不想再进行任何糊涂和敷衍的恋爱了。如果这就是注定的结局，那么早一点面对才更好。

于是隆二就像死刑犯等待着落在自己脖子上的斧子一样等待着广臣的结论。然而他就这么一直站了很久，广臣还是没有过来。

时间一点点过去，隆二看了一眼时钟，发现广臣竟然已经独自坐了有两个小时那么久，他再一次走到广臣身边问他要不要休息，但广臣只是沉默地摇了摇头。

隆二用尽力气让自己保持冷静，不要露出任何失控的情绪。他像平常一样洗漱，整理好床铺然后躺了进去，极为疲倦地闭上了眼睛。

在入睡前，他的脑中仍然全是广臣的身影。同时想着：我可能真的有一点成长了吧。

如果是在以前，光是广臣的一些暧昧的举动都能让自己胡思乱想无法入眠。现在的他反而能比较平静地等待答复了。

无论结果是什么，只要是来自广臣真心的决定，那他都能接受。

这也算是……自己爱着广臣的一种方式吧。

四

今市隆二不知道睡了多久，依稀中记得自己好像做了个噩梦，但想不起来具体是梦见了什么。

背后传来了轻微的动静，让隆二一下子从睡眠中惊醒过来。他顿了一下，然后回过头去，轻轻唤了声：“臣？”

“嗯。”还带着洗发水香气的广臣贴着隆二躺了下来，柔和地回应着：“抱歉，吵醒你了？”

“……没事。”隆二转了个身面对广臣，一双眼睛像是舍不得移开一样紧紧盯着对方的脸。

之前广臣说要仔细想想，那么现在这样的态度……是想出了一个什么样的结果？

隆二等了一会儿，发现广臣没有要开口的迹象，有些按耐不住地问道：“那你……想出什么了吗？”

广臣“唔”了一声，然后闭上了眼睛。隆二内心忐忑地等着对方开口，终于，他听到广臣用一种平静的声音缓缓道：

“你最初跟我告白的时候，我其实觉得很麻烦。”

这句话一出口，隆二就感觉心被揪紧了，几乎是同一时间就后悔自己要逼广臣讲出这些实话。他下意识地想躲，却突然被广臣抓住了手。

“……我之前从来没有对你产生过爱情意味的感情，而且也觉得我们是队友不适合当情侣，所以就拒绝了你。”广臣用力拉着隆二的手，语气却依然很平稳：“然后我得知了你和刚酱交往的事，当下是觉得很恶心难以接受的，又听刚酱说你可能还喜欢我，就有了一种……很自私的想法，即便我并没有喜欢你，却还是希望你能继续喜欢我……”

说到这里，广臣突然停住了，然后睁开了眼睛认真地望着隆二：“所以你以前的猜测是对的。我那个时候的确是有着不想认输的心情才对你做出那些暧昧的举动，并不是真的喜欢你。”

这种事情隆二以前就想过很多次了，但是自己想的和从广臣嘴里亲口说出来的震撼力还是不一样，这让他当下感觉胸口闷得难受，快要无法呼吸。于是他只好闭上眼睛避免与广臣对视，却听到对方又继续说道：

“至少一开始的确是这样的……”

隆二感觉到脸颊被掐住了，他迷惑地睁开眼，只见广臣眼神温柔地笑了：“你别闭着眼睛，看着我。”

广臣不笑的时候会给人一种冷冰冰的印象，但是笑起来的时候，仿佛连眼角都染着笑意，让整个人都显得温柔起来。这也是隆二最喜欢他的地方。

“我想想……应该从哪说起好呢。”广臣用手指轻轻划过隆二的掌心，惹得隆二心里一阵悸动。

“对了……那天我们两个在计程车上，我一开始的确是在装睡，想试探你的反应。你是不是还想亲我来着？但后来又放弃了？”

“……嗯。”

隆二老实地点点头。他那个时候抱着一种“就算只留下这一个记忆也好”的心态，鬼迷心窍地低下头想轻轻地吻一下广臣的侧脸，但最终还是没有勇气这么做。

“真傻啊……”广臣感叹了一声，又继续说：“我听见了你叹气的声音，就觉得你真的很傻。又感到很不满足，所以才拉着你的手不放。不过那个时候我还不明白这是什么感觉，所以后来什么也没说就下车了。”

“但是，当我看到你一个人站在雪里的样子，当时是很想把你抱在怀里的。”

“…………”

“后来是在化妆室……我听你说你以前喜欢过我，心里很害怕你已经不喜欢我了，所以才忍不住吻你。那时的我仍然无法承认自己的感情，所以又跑了。”

“我回到家以后也一直在想你的事，可我知道自己无法跟你在一起，所以只能压抑着不去想。”

“在洛杉矶的时候，我不希望你和刚酱在一起，才拉着你们在房间里玩扑克牌，这……现在想来就是纯粹在吃醋而已吧。”广臣笑了一下，见隆二只是一直盯着自己看，于是又道：“隔天也是，我想多跟你独处，才邀你一起去外面散步。不是为了别的什么，就真的只是想多和你在一起而已。”

“你那时逼问我为什么之前要对你做出那些事，我慌了神，不知道怎么回答，也不敢坦白自己的真实想法，所以才说了很多让你很难过的话。对不起……”

广臣停住了，脸上突然浮现出了一种很深沉的悔意，他停顿了许久才继续说下去：“我那天晚上听到你和刚酱在一起时真的非常痛苦，一直不停地喝酒才喝得那么醉，然后被健二郎带来找你。可我太迟钝了不知道怎么说才能挽留你在我身边。”

“后来我们在练歌的时候，我希望每天都能看到你，所以即便生病了也还是一直待在练习室不肯回去。我很希望你能多和我说说话，可你也没有……”

隆二沉默地听着广臣回忆着过往的一切，复杂的情绪在内心翻滚着。

广臣那时的心境他从来不知道，也根本无从想象。

他们这一年所来经历的事情，如今从广臣的角度诉说出来，仿佛在听别人的故事一样，让隆二一时之间不知道怎么应对。

最后，他看到广臣勾起嘴角微微地笑了起来。

“所以你看……”广臣专注地望着隆二，一字一句道：“我一定，在你以为的更早之前，就有好好的在喜欢着你了。”

这句话刺入隆二的耳中，他一瞬间还恍恍惚惚地没听懂是什么意思。想要开口说些什么，嗓子眼却像哽住了一样说不出话。然后就听到广臣深吸一口气又继续说着：

“我以前曾经担心过自己是否仅仅只是为了个刚典竞争才想把你困在我身边，然后我刚才就在想，既然你和刚酱已经不在一起了，那我就能放手让你去和别人交往了吗？想清楚了后发现，还是不行。”

“你跟谁在一起我都不能接受，除非是跟我。”

话音刚落，广臣就抬起胳膊将隆二紧紧地搂进怀里，用叹息一般地语气说道：“所以求你了，隆二，别跟我分手，好不好？”

一直说不出话的隆二此刻终于能发出声音：“……我从来没有想过要和你分手，我，我一直……”

明明是很简单的一句话，隆二却卡了好几遍都无法完整地说出口。突然涌上来的情绪使他鼻头一酸，眼底也跟着温热起来。

最终，隆二只是用尽所有力气抱住了面前的广臣，将头埋在对方颈窝，如同他第一次告白时说的那样，带着浓浓的鼻音说着：

“臣……其实我很喜欢你，你知道吗？”

而这一次，广臣回答道：“嗯，我知道。”

“我也喜欢你。我保证这次绝不是说谎。”

听到广臣略微沙哑的声音这么说，隆二忍不住抬起头将嘴唇主动贴了上去，广臣没有犹豫便温柔地接受了他。触碰到广臣湿润柔软的嘴唇让隆二的感官一瞬间就敏感起来，他试探着用舌尖轻轻顶开相方唇间的缝隙，然后就被更为用力地抱紧。广臣毫不客气地就占据了上风，灵巧的舌头勾着隆二与自己一起纠缠。沉浸在热情的深吻中的隆二一时忘了呼吸，直到大脑因缺氧开始意识模糊时他才反应过来时，发现自己正紧紧地抓着广臣的衣服。

隆二偏过头开始急促的呼吸，广臣在他额头上轻轻地一吻，用大拇指轻轻抚过隆二饱满丰厚的唇，小声说道：“绝对不要让其他人看到你这幅表情哦。”

“……除了臣以外也没有其他人会看到吧。”

广臣微微眯起眼睛笑了，他又低下头吻了一下隆二，挺拔的鼻尖轻轻蹭着隆二的侧脸，带着撒娇一般的语气说道：“我好想抱你……”

这也太直白了吧……！

隆二眨了眨眼睛，在广臣热切的目光下乖乖地“嗯”了一声，然后看见广臣翻身下了床，伸手拉开床头灯，从自己的包里翻出了什么，又回到了床上。

隆二仰面朝天地躺着，心里不由地又紧张起来。空气里弥漫着两个人共同在用的沐浴露和洗发水的香气，隐约还能闻到各自身上惯用的古龙水的味道，混杂在一起有一种很奇妙的感觉。

当隆二正在想这些事的时候，广臣将小臂搁在了隆二的脸旁，两人的距离太近了，胸口和胸口紧紧贴在一起，仿佛能触到彼此的心脏。

然后隆二听到广臣说：“害怕的话就告诉我。”

“我才没有在害怕……”

面对隆二逞强的表现，广臣只是笑了一下，他抚摸着隆二的脸颊，洁白的手指轻轻梳理着相方的发丝，嘴唇温柔地贴在额头上，就像啄食一样吻着隆二脸颊的痣一路往下，直到落在微微张开的嘴上，他慢慢地将这个吻加深，两个人的舌头互相摩擦，唇齿间发出的水声和身体蹭着床单所发出的声音直接传入了耳朵深处。原本只是很细微的响声，此刻在隆二听来都那么鲜明，使他的羞耻心越来越强烈，就连床头边微弱的灯光都看起来那么刺眼。

反复接吻的时候，广臣脱去了隆二的衣物，手指刚贴在了隆二裸露的胸膛上，就听见隆二轻轻叫了一声。

“……等……等一下……”隆二抓住广臣的手，不好意思地偏过头：“……要不先把灯关了吧？”

“为什么？”

“……好丢人的感觉……而且我也不想你看……看我……”

剩下的话还没有说完，广臣就低低地笑了起来。他用另一只手拉开了隆二的手，回答道：“为什么不让我看呢？是我喜欢的人的身体，我当然想看。”

就在隆二还在为这句露骨的话害羞不已时，广臣抬起腰来磨蹭着隆二的胯股之间。突如其来的刺激让隆二又开始剧烈的呼吸，他把脸扭向了另一边，咬住了自己手指。此时广臣将手掌放在了隆二的胸上，指尖轻轻划过顶端的部分，让隆二的肌肉瞬间就抽搐了一下。

广臣仿佛没有注意到这个反应一样，他用指腹揉着隆二胸前的果实，那小小的乳头很快就坚挺起来。隆二感觉到胸前传来了一阵湿润而酥麻的感觉，原本就在微微发抖的身体顿时强烈地颤动起来，迫使他发出了压抑的“嗯…啊…”的小小的喘息声。这个声音似乎极大的愉悦了广臣，让他更为用力地吮吸起来。

两个人的身体紧密地贴在一起，没有一点缝隙，彼此都能感觉到对方在布料底下的自然反应。广臣毫不避讳地将手覆上了隆二的内裤，同时抬起头在隆二耳边低声道：

“隆二也硬了呢……”

“…笨蛋。”

感觉到广臣的手在抚摸着自己隐秘的部位，隆二立刻挣扎起来：“别……别碰……”

“为什么不行？”

隆二说不出口。其实他内心深处直到现在还有一丝胆怯：以前广臣一碰到那里就极度排斥到吐了出来，如果他现在又出现这种反应……

仿佛是猜到了隆二心里的担忧，广臣将嘴唇贴在了隆二裸露的脖颈上，用牙齿在脖子柔嫩的皮肤上轻轻咬着，含糊地说着：“不要怕。”

“我不会做可怕的事情的。”

见隆二逐渐平静下来，广臣用手抚摸着他紧绷的后背，趁其不备将内裤迅速地脱了下来，手包围住勃起的性器轻柔地揉着。这个举动让隆二惊得一下子叫了出来。

“怎么了？”广臣关切地望着他：“很痛？”

“不疼……我只是有点吓到……”

广臣若有所思地看了他一会儿，然后手臂一用力将隆二直接拉了起来，在相方疑惑的注视下脱去了自己的衣物，然后拉着隆二的手放在了自己的分身上。

隆二下意识地想把手缩回来，但广臣按着他的手不让他逃，隆二这才发现手掌下相方的分身也硬挺着。

广臣也有了反应，这个事实竟让隆二一瞬间高兴得想哭。这种过于患得患失的心情真是连自己都要唾弃了。

隆二微微发抖的手指包裹着广臣的分身上下套弄着，只听到广臣轻轻喘了一声，然后在耳边说道：“这是因为隆二才变成这样的……”

广臣瞥见隆二红透了的耳垂，笑着凑上去舔了一下，然后再次将手握住了隆二的分身。即便说了不疼，但隆二还是忍不住不停地往后退缩，广臣无奈之下只好用另一只手托住了他的后背，将人往自己怀里按。

广臣一边柔声哄着一边继续手上的动作，直到隆二甜腻的声音逐渐变得急促起来，一下又一下呼唤着广臣的名字。

“臣……我快……出来了，你松手……”

“唔……等一下。”

广臣亲了一下隆二的脸颊，然后突然将他推倒在床上，将人整个翻了个身。看不到广臣的脸让隆二心里有些慌乱，原本在临界点的分身突然失去了包围自己的力道也觉得非常空虚。

正当隆二头昏脑涨地思考着广臣的意图，冰凉又带有粘性的液体滴在了屁股上，让他浑身一颤。

“…只是润滑剂而已，别怕。”

广臣说着，手掌抚过圆润的臀，然后往密部深处探入了一根手指，隆二几乎一瞬间身体就弹了起来，为了不让自己发出声音，他咬住了面前的枕头，只能含糊地发出“唔——唔——”的声音。

隆二感觉到广臣的手指在往前推进的同时，还温柔地亲吻着自己的背部，密密麻麻的吻落在背上，真的让内心的恐惧逐渐褪去，与此同时一股难以言说的欲望也被点燃了。

广臣拔出了食指，又追加了一些润滑剂，使其动作变得更为顺畅，于是广臣又试着加了一根、两根。指腹蹭到肉壁上，隆二脚趾尖一下子蜷曲起来。

每当广臣的手指一动，润滑剂就起泡沫，粘着的声音就咕嘟咕嘟地响，那样羞耻的声音竟从自己的身体传出来，这让隆二快要发疯了。

“哈……啊……臣……”

隆二费力地扭转身体，拼命往后面伸长手，广臣见状便用空出的另一只手扣住了他的手：“怎么了？”

隆二将脸埋在枕头里，只能闷闷地发出细小的声音：“……你进来吧。”

“但是——”

“没关系……”隆二感觉自己从脸到耳朵全是滚烫的，艰难地将话完整地吐出来：“我可以的……”

只听到广臣又道：“我听说第一次的话从后面开始对你的负担比较小……”

“虽然那也可以……”隆二扭过头看着自己的相方，语气软软地说：“但我也想看看臣的脸……”

广臣顿了一下，将手指撤出来后略显急躁地将隆二翻了个身，然后自己也压了上去深深地吻住了他。

隆二看到广臣分开了自己的双腿，有些承受不住眼前的刺激一样，交叉着手臂遮住了脸，广臣便低头亲吻了他裸露的上臂，将一个枕头塞到隆二腰下，把润滑剂涂在了自己的顶端，掐着隆二大腿内侧柔软的地方将其一下子抬了起来。

隆二已经咬紧了嘴唇，紧紧攥着床单的两只拳头毫无血色。虽然感觉心脏快要停止跳动了，但无论怎样还是不想放弃，所以他一声不吭，只有上上下下不断剧烈起伏的胸膛彰显了此刻的紧张。

广臣把抬起的脚放在自己的肩膀上，为了不让人逃跑，双手用力地掐住了隆二的腰，一个挺身将分身送了进去。

下身被异物刺入的感觉实在太鲜明，隆二反射性地“呜——”了一声，但因为咬紧了下唇所以只能间歇性地发出一些细微的呻吟。

广臣伸手轻柔地拂去隆二额头上滚下来的汗珠，问道：“你很痛吗？”

隆二摇了摇头，断断续续地吐出一句：“全……进去……了吗？”

“……还只有顶端。”

“骗人……”

隆二努力撑起身体想看清楚，但是自己与广臣接连的地方刚一入眼，他就快速地闭上眼睛躺了回去。

这场面太刺激了，真的承受不住。

此刻广臣突然又开始一点点地往前推入，惹得隆二又叫出声：

“啊……唔……好烫……别……别动……”

“再忍忍，”广臣一边哄着隆二一边在他额上亲着：“快好了。”

隆二感受着那折磨的物件在自己体内毫不留情地冲撞着，在钝痛中隐隐又尝到了些酥痒的快感。他睁开眼睛，伸手捧起广臣的脸：“全部进来了吗？”

看到广臣专注而温柔的眼神，他一瞬间就明白了过来。再三犹豫下，还是将手臂缠上了广臣的脖子，双腿也跟着缠在腰上。

“没关系的，全部进来吧……”隆二在喘息间微微笑着说：“我现在很开心，真的……”

广臣长长地呼出一口气，将头埋在隆二的颈窝间并轻轻舔吻着他的脖颈，一边一口气挤了进去。两个人的胸口紧密的贴在一起，彼此的心跳声都太大了，都不知道是来自谁的胸腔内。

完全进入的瞬间，隆二身体的颤抖反而停止了，仿佛一切的不安终于归于平静。

他正在和自己深爱的人结合，还有比这更为幸福的事情吗？

“隆二，”广臣一边轻喘一边在他耳边说道：“都进来了……”

“嗯……我知道……”

隆二轻轻地抚摸着广臣的后脑勺，一边亲吻着他的脸颊，广臣也追着吻了过来，在隆二的嘴唇边用力地啄了几次才离开。

隆二听到广臣又唤了一声自己的名字，然后他看见广臣带着仿佛要融化的温柔的眼神说道：“我爱你。”

“…………”

隆二还在回味着这句话的意思，嘴巴已经比大脑更快一步有了反应：“我也爱你……”

这句话一出口，眼前的广臣突然变得很模糊，仿佛隔着一片雾一样。然后隆二就听到相方的声音在问：

“你怎么哭了啊？”

“不……没事。”

隆二抬起手用力地摁住了自己的眼睛。掌心下自己的眼底冒着温热的湿气，于是他又一次咬紧了下唇。

第一次发现自己喜欢上广臣的瞬间他就陷入了绝望。能像这样和广臣结合在一起，还能听到广臣说“我爱你”，真的是当初怎么也无法想象的事。

广臣虽然不知道发生了什么事，但还是探出舌头将隆二滑落脸颊的眼泪温柔的舔去。没有多余的空隙，轻轻地退出后就再一次用力地捅进去，过于激烈的律动让隆二难以承受地偏过头，眼角的余光瞥见了两个人缠绕的手指，有一瞬间产生了一种他们从上辈子起就像这样在一起了的错觉。

隆二精疲力尽地陷入了睡眠中，感觉自己还没睡上多久就又被一阵动静给吵醒。他睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看着广臣：“怎么了……？”一开口他就吓了一跳，自己的声音听起来哑哑的，有种莫名的色气。

“没什么。”广臣在隆二眼皮上方亲了一下，然后说：“九周年快乐。”

“……唔？”

隆二愣了好一会儿才惊醒过来他指的是什么：“啊！你说的是我们一起被选为vocal的……”

他这段时间脑子里装的东西太多，结果连这个日子都给忘了。

“是呀。”广臣笑着捏了捏隆二的手指：“这次我有好好记住啊。夸夸我嘛？”

隆二这才察觉到手指上有异样的感觉，他将手抬起一看，在昏暗的房间里，自己左手的无名指上一枚银色的戒指在闪着温暖的光芒。

“……这……”隆二因为这突然的礼物，内心因排山倒海而来的感动与震惊陷入了混乱，嘴巴也跟着变笨了起来，好半天不知道说些什么。结果还是让广臣先开口道：

“你去年本来想送我的那个礼物我没收……我现在可以再收下吗？”

对方一提起这个，隆二就顿时后悔不已。他沉默了片刻，有些惭愧地表示：“我……给扔了。对不起……”

广臣愣住了：“这样啊……”随即又笑着再次搂紧了隆二：“没关系，我们明天去买吧。我告诉你我喜欢什么款式的。”

隆二还在刚才的情绪中回不过神来，他呆呆地重复了遍：“明天……去？”

“啊，按时间来说其实是今天。”广臣伸手摸了摸隆二的脸颊，哄着：“先睡吧。”

看着广臣温柔的脸庞，隆二脱口而出：“……我都有点不敢睡了。”

“这又是为什么？”

“就……太幸福了。怕醒来发现是场梦怎么办。”

广臣闻言“哈哈哈”地低声笑了起来，然后他将头抵着隆二的额头，轻声道：“这不会是梦的。”

在广臣温柔而有力的臂弯里，隆二漂浮不定的心也逐渐安定下来。他又看了看相方的脸，然后缓缓闭上了眼睛。

在隆二快要再次睡着之前，他听到广臣呼唤着自己的名字：

“隆二？”

“唔？”

“谢谢你愿意喜欢上我。”

“还好你没有放弃。”

闻言，隆二闭着眼睛凑上前柔柔地亲吻了一下自己的爱人。

是啊。

他想着。

还好我没放弃。

那天晚上隆二做了很长的一个梦，梦到了他自己和广臣。但梦里的他们似乎又不是现在的他们。

在梦中，他与广臣一开始关系很紧张，后来因为某件事让他们的关系有了转变。在经历了很多各种各样的波折，最后两个人躺在一张床上，然后隆二听见梦里的自己说：

“就算我们重生在不同的世界，我也一定会爱上你。”

而这个世界的隆二被广臣给叫醒。他睁开眼睛，看到从窗帘透进来的微光，听见旁边的恋人问道：“你睡得好熟啊。做梦了吗？”

“嗯……唔……”

“做了一个什么样的梦？”

隆二回过头看了一眼广臣，伸出手搂住了他的脖子，亲昵地在对方的颈边蹭了蹭。

“一个很长、很有趣的梦。”他微微笑着说。

“你要听听看吗？”

番外完


End file.
